Needin' you
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Te necesito" No hicieron falta más palabras. Para que él admitiera que me necesitaba, algo tenía que estar muy mal MxM Yaoi Lemon Spoilers etc. COMPLETO
1. Necessity

FIRE

**Título**: Needin' you

**Disclaimer**: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ohba y Obata. (Excepto L, que me pertenece porque se casó conmigo XD)

**Advertencias**: Spoilers

**Los Ángeles, CA**

-_Te necesito._

La llamada se cortó, pero no necesité más palabras. Para que alguien como él me llamara después de 4 años, y admitiera, con la voz ronca y seca, que _necesitaba_, algo tenía que estar muy mal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi departamento, me trepé al auto y arranqué. Entonces caí en cuenta de un detalle crucial.

_No tengo idea de dónde está._

Traté de pensar rápido, buscando una manera de localizarlo. ¿La señal de su teléfono? No llevaba mi portátil. ¿Llamarlo? Por como sonaba su voz, seguro ni se acordaba de quién era. Sólo encontré una posible alternativa. Maldije para mis adentros. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero hacerlo significaría mandar mi orgullo al diablo, no podía hacerlo… pero _él_ me necesitaba.

_Y un carajo._

Alcancé el móvil y busqué su nombre entre mi lista de números. Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo el número de esa mujer guardado; si la detesto tanto. Dudé un instante, pero el recuerdo de su voz diciendo _Te necesito_ terminó de convencerme para pulsar el botón de llamar.

_Mujer estúpida, contesta_

_E_scuché el teléfono timbrar tres veces y luego una voz asustada al otro lado de la línea.

_-__¡¿Matt?!_

**Wammy's House**

Antes de recibir la llamada de Matt, estaba sentada viendo las noticias. Los niños estaban cenando, así que tenía algo de tiempo para descansar. No es que fueran malos chicos, sino que, siendo tan diferentes entre sí, era difícil satisfacer las necesidades de todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Me senté en mi habitación y prendí la televisión, cambiando los canales distraídamente. Hacía pocos meses que Near había abandonado la institución para ir a perseguir a Kira él mismo. Cada día me sentía más sola; L ya no estaba, de Mello y Matt no había sabido casi nada en años y Near acababa de irse. Quería a los otros niños, pero a ese trío le tenía un cariño muy particular y su ausencia me pesaba demasiado.

Me detuve en un canal que anunciaba un reporte de última hora.

… _edificio presunto escondite de la mafia que estalló en llamas hace una hora por motivos desconocidos. Los bomberos tratan de aplacar las llamas pero parece inútil. Hasta ahora, no se han encontrado sobrevivientes…_

El chocolate que me estaba comiendo se me cayó de las manos por la impresión.

_¡Mihael!_

De lo poco que había sabido de él era que se había mezclado con la mafia y que había obtenido una de las libretas asesinas que L me había mencionado alguna vez. También sabía que estaba en Los Ángeles.

_Damn it__ (Maldición)! Mihael, ¿en qué rayos te has metido?_

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono pero lo ignoré esperando recibir alguna noticia de mi hermanito por la televisión. Al ver que el aparato insistía en seguir pitando, lo tomé y vi en la pantalla el nombre de Mail Jeevas. Me sobresalté ¿Habría visto las noticias? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a llamarme? Contesté apresuradamente. Si Matt me estaba llamando a pesar de que me odiaba tanto, algo realmente muy malo debería estar pasando.

-¡¿Matt?!

-_Mujer tonta, no grites al teléfono. Necesito que localices a Mello._

**Los Ángeles, CA**

-Mujer tonta, no grites al teléfono. Necesito que localices a Mello.

De verdad me exasperaba esa bruja, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Se quedó callada un momento.

-_Creo… creo saber dónde está, pero necesito verificarlo._

Golpeé el volante. ¿Realmente esa boba también había sido candidata a convertirse en "el mejor detective del mundo" antes que el propio L?

-No me sirve que _creas_; apresúrate, es importante.

Escuché movimiento al fondo, seguro se estaba deslizando por ahí con su odiosa silla, esa que tenía rueditas. Luego se oyó el sonido de las teclas de una computadora siendo golpeadas. Empecé a impacientarme.

-¡¿Te crees que tengo todo el día?!- estallé, exasperado por su silencio y el ruido de las teclas.

-_Calma, ya lo tengo. Es como lo temí. La dirección es esta…_

Le di las indicaciones al GPS del auto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no conocía Los Ángeles, había llegado ahí pensando que _él_ no estaba muy lejos. Y había acertado.

-_Antes de que pises el acelerador, Mail, necesito que sepas algo…_

Agh, cómo le encanta fastidiarme. ¿Por qué lo hace si sabe que su hermano puede estar en peligro? Debió deducirlo ya que me rebajé a pedirle ayuda para encontrarlo. Y encima me llama por mi nombre, qué osadía.

-_… el lugar donde se encuentra Mello está incendiándose, debes darte prisa y tener cuidado, hay ambulancias y patrullas por todos la_–

-¡No me subestimes, mujer!- la interrumpí furioso –Y ya no te entrometas. _Él_ me llamó a mí, significa que ya no te necesita… Adiós Kat

La escuché reír al otro lado de la línea. Cómo odiaba su estúpida risita

-_Cuídate Mail y cuida a mi hermano_- murmuró ignorando mi último comentario –_Make him very happy.(Hazlo muy feliz)_

Colgué antes de que me sacara de mis casillas y me hiciera arrojar el móvil por la ventanilla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que lo hiciera muy feliz? Por eso la odiaba tanto. Porque ella me había robado lo más preciado, y con fingida inocencia lo lastimaba cada vez que podía, hablándole de L con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios. Claro, ella me mandaba a mí a que curara las heridas que ella misma había abierto. Era una zorra.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo y me dirigí a donde me marcaba el mapa en la pantallita del auto. Reconocí el lugar por el humo y las patrullas y supe que no me podría acercar tan fácilmente. Estacioné el auto a dos calles de ahí y traté de entrar por detrás, usando los múltiples vehículos de emergencias para que no me viera nadie. Logré infiltrarme al edificio y comencé mi búsqueda. Ni me molesté en revisar el primer piso. Todo estaba acordonado, la policía ya había buscado ahí. Subí al segundo piso. Entré a una habitación cuyas puertas metálicas estaban zafadas de sus goznes. Había dos cuerpos ahí, uno inerte al que no presté importancia y el otro…

_Mello…_

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!- me llamó con algo de dificultad

Corrí hacia él. Lo tomé en mis brazos. Temblaba, estaba pálido del terror. Y su rostro…

-¡Matt! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Matt, me duele! ¡Mi ojo! ¡No veo nada, Matt!

Lloraba. Un río de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos. Se veía frágil, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Se desmayó. Lo alcé en brazos y de alguna manera logré que la policía y los paramédicos no nos vieran. Mello jamás permitiría que lo revisara un médico. Lo llevé hasta mi auto y lo dejé en el asiento del copiloto. Me senté a su lado y arranqué.

_Diablos Mello. ¿Por qué te encanta hacerte esto?_

Wammy's House

-_¡No me subestimes, mujer! Y ya no te entrometas. Él me llamó a mí, significa que ya no te necesita… Adiós Kat_

Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que Matt no me llamaba por mi "nombre". No, Kat no era mi verdadero nombre. Como todos los huérfanos de Wammy's usaba un alias con todo el mundo. Y ya no quedaba nadie vivo que supiera mi nombre real… sólo yo.

Al escuchar a Matt tan desesperado, no pude evitar sentirme contenta. Me alegraba que alguien se preocupara tanto por mi hermanito. Por supuesto que hacía mucho que había notado los sentimientos de Matt hacia Mello, y entendía las razones por las que Matt me odiaba. Estaba feliz. Al menos, alguien que sí se preocupaba por Mello estaría con él y se encargaría de cuidarlo.

-Cuídate Mail y cuida a mi hermano- murmuré sonriente –Make him very happy. (Hazlo muy feliz_)_

_Sólo espero que tú te des cuenta Mihael… ya no quiero seguirte lastimando_

To be continued…

Bien es mi primer fic de Death Note y lo primero que escribo en casi 1 año, así que espero que no esté tan mal.

Esta vez lo hice de MelloxMatt, me pasé todo el día de ayer leyendo los fics que hay de esta preciosa pareja -!!

Disculpen si enfaticé demasiado el personaje de Kat, pero era necesaria para esta primera parte de la historia. El siguiente capítulo será totalmente MxM

Más adelante les explicaré un poco sobre Kat, ella es un personaje que yo misma inventé y… hablaré sobre ella en el tercer capítulo

Espero no haberlos confundido con el cambio de perspectiva

Dejen reviews por favor


	2. Impressions

Kya

Kya!! Mi primer review!! Qué felicidad YAY! Ahora sólo por eso aquí está la continuación. Todo éste capítulo es un mega flashback del día en que Matt llega a Wammy's House.

A la chica que me dejó el review Maya-chan, ya hasta había considerado dejar a Kath de lado para una historia aparte pero está bien, la incluiré para aclarar tus dudas aunque un poco después de lo planeado.

Espero haya más reviews!

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje altisonante, Shonen-ai insinuado

_**Impressions**_

Dicen que la primera impresión lo es todo. Que la primera impresión no se te olvida jamás en la vida. Si me pongo a analizarlo, creo que tienen razón. Aún hoy me cuesta trabajo mirar a Mello y no pensar que es una chica.

A comparación con otros niños, yo era considerablemente viejo cuando llegué a Wammy's House, contando ya 7 años de edad. Antes de eso vivía con mis padres, un matrimonio disfuncional que se mantenía unido para guardar las apariencias. En la escuela era un chico problema. No terminaría jamás si me pusiera a contar las veces que terminé en la oficina del director tras alguna estúpida pelea, o con uno de mis videojuegos castigados. Al llegar a casa, mamá gritaba y me mandaba a mi habitación, luego llegaba papá y me daba una zurra de las buenas con el cinturón.

Por supuesto que me sabía muy superior intelectualmente, comparado con mis compañeros de clase, pero jamás lo demostré abiertamente. No me apetecía ni un poco que me saltaran de año o algo así. Para mí pensar lo mínimo estaba bien, no necesitaba nada más que eso y encerrarme en mi cuarto a jugar con el entonces novedoso y fabuloso Nintendo 64 (vaya cosa más prehistórica, ahora que me lo pienso).

Pensar que mi principal adicción sería mi perdición. Un día cualquiera, castigado como de costumbre, jugando mi Super Mario 64, aburrido después de completar el juego por trigésima cuarta ocasión, aún sin haber logrado el tan anhelado cien por ciento, y sin llegar a comprender qué diablos me faltaba. Y entonces se me ocurrió. Ya lo había hecho cientos de veces ¿por qué no ahora? No había nadie en casa que me fuera a ver mientras entraba al cerebro principal del juego, decodificarlo, y averiguar cómo alcanzar ese cien por ciento que se me estaba resistiendo. Grave error.

¡Slam! La puerta se abrió del golpe. Papá me mira, con el cinturón ya desabrochado y listo para golpearme y ve la pantalla toda negra con numeritos y símbolos en color verde brillante. Mierda, me descubrió. Resultó trágico que mi padre fuera experto en computación y fuera dueño de una compañía de programación, pues entendió perfectamente lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me tomó de la muñeca y llamó a mamá. Discutieron un rato, aunque no supe de qué, pues decidí mandar mi cerebro a otro lado, a mi Super Mario 64, y me imaginaba consiguiendo el cien porciento gracias a mis descubrimientos dentro del código del juego. Fueron horas… y horas… y horas… tras las cuales papá me llevó de nuevo a mi habitación, me arrojó dentro y echó llave por fuera, dejándome encerrado.

El día siguiente fue tal vez el más nefasto de mi existencia, en cierto modo. Papá no me sacó de mi habitación en toda la mañana. No había cenado ni desayunado. Cerca de mediodía escuché el timbre y la voz alegre de mamá recibiendo a algún extraño. No fue sino hasta entonces que mamá abrió la puerta y me dejó libre… a medias. Me jaló hasta la sala y me sentó bruscamente en un sofá, con una sonrisa hipócrita dirigida a la visitante.

_Ésa mujer_… Cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca, fachosa, flaca y sin chiste. ¿Qué edad tendría? Me pareció que me sacaba unos 10 años, tal vez menos, tal vez más. Seguro sería una loquera o algo así. Vaya vida más aburrida la suya, una loquera de 17 años, seguro ella estaba más loca que la mayoría de sus pacientes.

-Hola Mail, mi nombre es Kath. Es un placer conocerte.

¿Cuál fue mi primera impresión de _ésa mujer_? Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, era el único adjetivo que me parecía podía ajustarse a ésa persona.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no puedo decir lo mismo

¡Plaf! Mamá me soltó una bofetada bruscamente. -¡No seas irrespetuoso, Mail Jeevas!

_Ésa__ mujer _suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, tomando a mamá por la muñeca. –La violencia no infunde respeto, sólo miedo y odio. Por favor, ¿nos puede dejar solos?

Mamá me miró con desprecio y luego se disculpó fingidamente con _ésa mujer_, para abandonar la sala con paso firme. _Ésa mujer_ sonrió amablemente y se sentó a mi lado, rozando mi mejilla inflamada con las yemas de sus dedos. -¿Te encuentras bien?- ¡Ja! Mera cortesía, como si de verdad le interesara mi bienestar.

Aparté su mano con una palmada y la miré con rabia -¡No me toques, pervertida, pedófila! ¡Y no creas que impresionas a nadie con tu numerito de "_niña buena, amable y amor y paz_"! No te me acerques.

Ella sonrió, se levantó y volvió a sentarse al otro lado de la habitación, sin borrar su sonrisa tonta. –No me malinterpretes, Mail. Me alejaré sin con eso estás más cómodo, pero necesito hablar contigo.

-¡No necesito un loquero! ¡Los locos son ellos, no yo! ¡Te has equivocado de paciente, mejor vete!

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, más tonta y más fastidiosa. –No soy psiquiatra, Mail. Pero veo que sí eres tan inteligente como habían dicho. Vengo de una casa hogar llamada Wammy's House, destinada al alojamiento y buen desarrollo de niños brillantes como tú. Tus padres llamaron y dijeron que debíamos verte, y veo que no se equivocaron.

-_Casa hogar_… es una manera curiosa para no decir "_orfanato_". No soy idiota, he visto los anuncios de ese tal viejo Wammy que busca niños superdotados. Es despreciable. Juntar a los niños supuestamente inteligentes en un solo lugar como si fueran animales o monstruos que no debieran ser vistos por los demás y…

Ella se rió, se rió como si tuviera cinco años. Patético. Una persona de su edad riéndose de ésa manera no era correcto. Y además me había interrumpido, qué falta de educación. Ya sabía que toda esa decencia y amabilidad eran pura máscara.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, mujer tonta?

Se limpió una lagrimita que se le escapó de los ojos por la pura risa. Qué persona tan absurda y desagradable. –Perdona, Mail, es que llevo tantos años tratando de que el señor Wammy se de cuenta de eso que acabas de decir. No cabe duda de que eres realmente brillante.

Me enfadé aún más. Qué tonta era esa mujer, tratando de convencerme con esas frases subliminales mientras hablaba. Y pensaba que yo caería, qué ilusa. –Di lo que quieras, no pienso ir contigo.

Ella paró de reír pero no borró su sonrisa tonta de la cara. –Ya veo. Tampoco intentaré obligarte si no quieres. Sólo piensa si prefieres estar en ésta casa con _ésas_ personas…

Diablos, la maldita había pescado mi punto débil en la discusión. No quise admitirlo entonces, pero para ser _ésa mujer_, era bastante observadora. Igual que el cabrón de Near (a quien aún no conocía).

-Para venir de un sitio para superdotados, eres bastante tonta, si crees que con _eso_ me vas a convencer.

Esperaba que se ofendiera, que se enfadara, algo que cambiara esa tonta y odiosa sonrisita, pero sólo volvió a reírse. ¿Qué sucedía con ésa tonta? No había parado de insultarla ni de gritarle desde que llegó y seguía sonriendo. Seguro era un zombie o algo así, inmune a las ofensas. No había otra explicación posible.

-Eres la _tercera_ persona que me dice lo mismo.

Yo no lo sabía, pero ya que lo pienso, parece que desde ése momento quedé destinado a ser "_El tercero_", siempre detrás de otros/as dos cosas, personas o lo que fuera. El tercero en Wammy's House, el tercero en encontrar a Mello tras fugarse del orfanato, el tercero en las prioridades de ése rubio idiota… siempre el tercero.

-Entonces, Mail… ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte o probar aires nuevos? ¿Serviría sobornarte con el Star Fox 64?

-Pensé que no ibas… ¡¿El Star Fox?! ¡Estás como una cabra! ¡El lanzamiento es hasta dentro de un mes! ¡Ni siquiera en Japón lo han sacado!- brinqué indignado ante tanta ignorancia.

-Ah… _Really_? Qué curioso, yo lo conseguí ayer.- Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla extrajo una caja… no, no una caja _la caja_ del Star Fox, uno de los videojuegos más esperados para el N64, de ése año. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero caí redondo en su trampa. De pronto ya estaba en el interior de una majestuosa limusina negra con el juego en mis manos, y _ésa mujer_ riendo como tonta (como siempre) sentada a mi lado.

-Y dime… -comencé fastidiado de que me hubiera atrapado tan fácilmente –estos… niños superdotados… ¿qué hacen?

Por primera vez, y con inmensa satisfacción, vi esa sonrisa desaparecer momentáneamente. Al menos me había vengado por el juego sucio de antes, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo.

-Ellos… el señor Wammy los tiene compitiendo para que alguno se convierta en sucesor de L…

-¿L?

-L, el gran detective, seguro has oído de él, es conocido como el mejor detective del mundo, actualmente y tal vez en toda la historia. Ha trabajado en diversas investigaciones con los casos más difíciles y atrapado a los criminales más buscados. Él creció en Wammy's house, y el objetivo del orfanato es que entre varios niños brillantes compitan para que L elija entre ellos al más apto para ser su sucesor. Por como te veo… serías un gran candidato, M–

-No me interesa- la corté fríamente -¿Quién querría pasarse toda su vida encerrado en un cuartito, escondido, usando un nombre falso, sin conocidos, ni amigos, ni vida, sólo para ser _la justicia_? Suena egoísta pero prefiero vivir una vida tranquila y lo más normal posible- expliqué mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que ésa mujer se arrepintiera de traerme y me devolviera, no, mejor que me dejara en una nueva casa con gente distinta, pero con el Star Fox 64, eso sí.

La reacción obtenida fue todo lo contrario. Sin avisarme me abrazó y escondió su cara en mis diminutos hombros. Lloraba -¿Por qué mierdas, _él_ no piensa como tú?

Tonta, cada vez más tonta, acababa de darme un arma con qué golpearla. Y debo decir… que no sentía ni poquito remordimiento al pensar en cuánto daño podía hacer. Creo que no es algo que a un niño de siete años le preocupe mucho, realmente.

-Seguro que te botó porque eres mala en la cama- le repliqué con el más puro y malicioso veneno en cada una de mis palabras. Aclaro que también era un niño un tanto… demasiado informado para mi edad. No era culpa mía que en las revistas de videojuegos se anunciaran revistas porno.

Ya estaba, si no me plantaba una cachetada y me arrojaba del auto en movimiento, algo realmente estaba muy mal con esa mujer. Y lo estaba, como jamás me imaginé que podría estarlo. En lugar de hacer lo que pensé, me abrazó con más fuerza y dejó salir un leve gemido lastimero… patético.

-Ojalá fuera por eso…

Me sentí asqueado por tanta cercanía, pero una parte pequeña y minúscula de mi persona sintió un _poquito_ de lástima por ella. Luego el chofer habló avisando que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Ella abrió la puerta del coche, con cualquier rastro de llanto totalmente erradicado. (Lo admito, es _casi_ una buena actriz).

El primer sonido que llegó a mis oídos fue una voz dulce y alegre que se acercaba a nosotros. Asomé la cabeza y tuve la visión más hermosa de mi vida. Una niña de mi edad, con cabellos dorados hasta los hombros, ojos preciosamente azules y piel blanca como la leche venía corriendo hacia _ésa mujer,_ con una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro, gritando "¡Hermana, hermana!"… Fue amor a primera vista.

-¡Bienvenida, hermana!- saludó alegremente, abrazándose a la cintura de _ésa mujer_ sin borrar su sonrisa angelical.

-¡Hola, Mello! ¿Cómo se portaron?- le respondió ésa mujer, con esa sonrisa insoportablemente imborrable.

-Pero qué preguntas, si yo siempre me porto bien…

De pronto ése ángel notó mi presencia. Primero sonrió emocionada, luego volteó a mirar a ésa mujer con expresión de puchero, que no dejaba de ser adorable. -¡Hermana!- reclamó –Prometiste que te iba a acompañar a ver a los niños nuevos, ¡lo prometiste!

_Ésa mujer_ se agachó y palmeó esa preciosa cabeza, dorada como el sol. –Perdona, pero como mi ayudante, tu tarea fue quedarte para asegurarte de que la casa siguiera en pie a mi regreso. Con Roger fuera, ¿quién los controlaría mejor que tú?

Él ángel volvió a sonreír –Sí, tienes razón. Se devorarían unos a otros sin mí a cargo. Ne, hermana, preséntame al chico nuevo, a ver si no metiste la pata.

Salí del auto como impulsado por un resorte, ansioso por conocer al ángel, por hablarle, por estar con ella… Estaba tan perdido en mis ensoñaciones que no noté que me estaba hablando hasta que aplaudió con fuerza a tres milímetros de mi rostro, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Oye… ¿te quedaste dormido o algo? Te pregunté tu nombre.

Medio aturdido como me encontraba, no pensé mucho en mi respuesta. Otro grave error. –Perdona, mi nombre es Matt.- Pensé que cambiar de identidad era lo más adecuado en ese momento… y ese nombre me gustaba. Luego procedí a explicar sin ninguna vergüenza, la razón de mi momentánea distracción. –Es que nunca había conocido a una niña tan linda como tú.

Lo que uno se gana con cumplidos, según me habían tratado de enseñar, eran sonrisas, agradecimientos, y algún sonrojo. Lo que yo me gané con ése cumplido fue el pisotón más doloroso que he recibido jamás y una mirada de rabia del ángel.

-¡Soy un CHICO, tarado! ¡Y apostaría que soy más masculino que tú! ¡¿Qué, esas gafas enormes no te dejan ver con claridad?! ¡Idiota!- y regresó furioso a la enorme mansión de dónde había salido.

¿Mi primera impresión de Mello? Psicópata, temperamental y… _maravilloso_. Ése día me cambié de acera, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

-Vaya, se ve que se llevarán bien- comentó ésa mujer sonriendo tontamente de nuevo –Pero mejor espera a que se le pase la rabia, siempre lo confunden con una niña y eso le toca los nervios. En una hora estará bien.- añadió tranquilamente, posando una mano en mi hombro –Esperaba que Mello te enseñara el lugar, pero tendré que hacerlo yo, ahora que se ha enfadado.- prosiguió fastidiosamente mientras me guiaba hacia el interior. –Más tarde te pre…

Se cortó de repente al notar a un muchacho de aspecto desaliñado que nos observaba apoyado en una pared del vestíbulo. Sus ojos se veían vacíos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y vestía como vago, con una camisa holgada y unos pantalones de mezclilla de lo más corrientes. Para acabarla estaba encorvado de la espalda y tenía ojeras de "no he dormido nunca en toda mi vida".

-Bienvenida a casa Kath… ¿ves? Ahora me ha tocado a mí decirlo, ya estamos a mano.- saludó casualmente el extraño muchacho.

_Ésa mujer_ soltó mi hombro y avanzó con expresión pasmada hacia el chico. Parecía que quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras. Luego sonrió más amplia y felizmente que todas las ocasiones anteriores. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sus ojos brillaron de manera rara… bueno a mí me pareció espeluznante. Corrió hacia él y le arrojó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, L!- exclamó portándose como niña de guardería mientras apretaba el abrazo.

-No puedes decir eso. Yo he llegado antes, por tanto, soy yo quien debe darte la bienvenida. Y no tienes que emocionarte tanto, no es como si lleváramos un año sin vernos.- la regañó él revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

¿Cuál fue mi primera impresión de L? Desaliñado, raro… e infeliz. No necesitaba ni hablar con él para darme cuenta de que no era realmente feliz siendo _La justicia_. Sus ojos vacíos reflejaban esa miseria con tanta claridad como un cristal. Vaya idiota. No podía creer que alguien así fuera el mejor detective del mundo. Me pareció _casi_ tan tonto como _ésa mujer_. Noten que he dicho _casi_, nadie puede ser tan tonto como _ésa mujer_.

-¡No me jodas, L! ¡No te he visto en tres meses!- reclamó ella con rabia antes de besarlo en los labios.

Me volteé hacia otro lado, asqueado. ¿Qué de maravilloso podía tener eso de los _besos_ que a los adultos les gustaba tanto? Y entonces pensé en el ángel de cabellos dorados… Mello… bueno si era con él, el asunto no sonaba tan mal.

De pronto _ésa mujer_ estaba parada a mi lado de nuevo y con su mano en mi hombro. –Bueno, Mail, vamos a que conozcas a los demás niños.

-Oye, tonta.- la interrumpí fastidiado. -¿Para qué les obligan a usar nombres falsos si los llamas por el real?

L, a nuestras espaldas, se rió –Yo también pensé que era una tonta cuando la conocí.- reconoció con el mismo tono casual. –Bien, voy a buscar a Katherine mientras te encargas del niño, seguro se preocupará si no te ve.- se despidió con un leve movimiento de la mano, al que ella respondió de la misma manera, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me guió por unas grandes y eternas escaleras. Odio las escaleras. Siempre he odiado las escaleras. Una rampa es mucho más fácil de manejar y mucho más divertida.

-Así que te has dado cuenta de lo de los nombres… sorprendente.

-Cualquier idiota lo haría. ¿Esperabas que me creyera que L y Mello son nombres de personas? Y si tu mascota se llama Katherine, es obvio que no te llamas Kath. No me subestimes, mujer tonta. Ahora debes llamarme Matt.

Ella guardó silencio y simplemente se rió. Odiosa, odiosa, odiosa. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eran las únicas palabras que se me ocurrían cada vez que alzaba la vista para mirarla. Mientras avanzábamos trataba de pensar en algo más agradable que todo lo que me estaba pasando. Traté de pensar en cómo me divertiría con mi Star Fox 64 y que para cuando se hiciera el lanzamiento oficial, yo ya lo habría terminado unas diecisiete veces.

El avistamiento de una _cosa blanca_, como una bola de algodón, captó mi vista desde la mitad del corredor. La _cosa blanca_ estaba en el suelo, como hecha un ovillo. Conforme nos acercábamos noté que se movía. No sólo eso, sino que era un ser humano. Sí, la _cosa blanca _resultó ser un niño, más joven que yo, albino, vestido en pijamas blancos, de aspecto pequeño y débil, que estaba en el suelo armando el rompecabezas más extraño que yo he visto en mi vida, cuyas piezas eran todas blancas, solo variando en formas y tamaños.

La _cosa blanca_ notó nuestra presencia y alzó la vista. Sus ojos se veían iguales a los de L, aunque sin ese tinte miserable e infeliz.

-Oh, buenos días, señorita Kath. Bienvenida.- saludó cortésmente con una voz… rara.

-¡Hola, Near! Veo que no te aburres de ése juego ¿verdad?

-Es como usted que sigue jugando al ajedrez con L aún sabiendo cuál será el resultado final. El desarrollo siempre es interesante.- comentó el niño tranquilamente.

¿Mi primera impresión de Near? Raro… en cierto modo brillante… y también raro…

-Sí, tienes razón- _ésa mujer_ se rió tontamente, **otra vez**. Juré que si volvía a escuchar esa risita tonta me largaba de ahí. -¡Ah! Te presento a Matt. Matt, él es Near.

Sonreí. Vaya alias más extraño. El sinfín de bromas que se podían hacer con él. Aunque he de decir que de no ser por Mello, Near y yo nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien; por lo que en ése momento no tenía motivos para querer molestado. Hasta me cayó bien… pero no pude reprimir una pequeña broma…

-¿_Cerca_ de qué?- Para quienes lo ignoran (espero que nadie, sólo alguien con el nivel de estupidez de _ésa mujer_ no entendería el chiste) la palabra "Near" significa "Cerca" en español.

La _cosa blanca_ sonrió divertido. –Mucho gusto, Matt. – Luego se volteó a ésa mujer –Es listo. Me agrada.

_Ésa mujer_ afirmó con la cabeza y se despidió cariñosamente de Near, alborotándole los blancos cabellos.

De haber sabido lo que _ésa mujer_ tenía planeado para mí me hubiera largado inmediatamente. Me llevó a una especie de aula y me indicó que tomara asiento. Caminó hacia un archivero y sacó alrededor de 10 hojas tamaño oficio. Tenía toda la pinta de ser…

-Un examen.- explicó brevemente. –Es una tontería, pero el señor Wammy manda que cada niño que ingrese haga el examen para probar qué tantas probabilidades hay de que se convierta en un posible sucesor de L. La mayoría de los niños lo hacen a los 5 años, pero contigo supongo que será la excepción. No te asustes, no creo que te resulte difícil. Yo también lo hice. Lo difícil es equivocarse. Ya que no te interesa convertirte en L, te recomiendo que le busques cómo equivocarte sin que noten que es a propósito. Yo lo hice, y logré 5 errores fingidos y 2 reales. Pero estoy segura de que puedes superar eso por como te has comportado hoy. Por eso trata de equivocarte, si es que no te interesa entrar en la carrera. Si sacas un alto puntaje no te dejarán en paz nunca, créeme.

¡Claro que hubiera pensado en equivocarme a propósito! Lo había hecho miles de veces en mis exámenes normales. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de seguir su consejo. Tal y como ella había dicho, era cosa fácil. Las preguntas requerían lógica más que otra cosa. Lo terminé en 45 minutos, sin esforzarme realmente. Ella sonrió tranquilamente y guardó las hojas de vuelta en el archivero.

-Te diremos tus resultados luego. Ahora sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación. Espero que no te moleste compartir.- volvió a llevarme a través de largos corredores fríos e inmensas escaleras. Odiaba las casas de los ricos, tan grandes, tan frías… desplazarse era taaaaan agotador.

Finalmente llegamos a una habitación con una puerta blanca de lo más común. Dentro había un par de camas individuales, separadas, cada una pegada a una pared. Un amplio ventanal dejaba ver la luz de mediodía, debían ser cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Había dos amplios armarios, uno vacío y el otro hecho un desastre. Al fondo había un par de escritorios de trabajo, uno limpio y el otro atiborrado de libros. Toda la habitación olía a chocolate, y había envolturas vacías del mismo regadas por todos lados, cosa que me molestó. Nunca me gustaron mucho los dulces.

Había una persona recostada en la cama, leyendo un libro. La persona se incorporó para ver quién irrumpía en su privacidad. Su rostro mostró enfado al verme.

-¡No, hermana! ¡No quiero compartir cuarto con el Ciego!

-Mello, sé un buen chico y pórtate amable con Matt. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Además, como mi ayudante, esta será tu nueva tarea. Enséñale a Matt cómo son las cosas aquí y ayúdalo a adaptarse. Seguro que puedes.

El ángel rubio refunfuñó un par de cosas ininteligibles pero finalmente aceptó. Ésa mujer sonrió, le alborotó el cabello y salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos, alegando que tenía papeleo que arreglar.

Mello me señaló mi cama. Dejé mis cosas ahí y me senté en la orilla del colchón observando a mi nuevo compañero, quien había vuelto a su actividad previa de leer en la cama, ignorándome por completo. Se me volteó el estómago sólo de pensar que él me estaba ignorando a propósito.

-Ahm… perdona… por la confusión de hace rato.- me disculpé apenado, esperando captar la atención del ángel, resultando medianamente exitoso en mi misión.

-Matt, ¿cierto? Ya no importa, sólo consígueme más chocolate.- me respondió tranquilamente, arrojándome una envoltura vacía hecha bolita, a la cabeza.

-Pero ¿có–

-Ingéniatelas.- me cortó con simpleza, dejando en claro que era su última palabra a menos de que yo consiguiera el famoso chocolate.

Suspiré resignado. Si con eso conseguía la aprobación de Mello, entonces no importaba. Mientras salía de la habitación, me imaginé regresando con el preciado dulce, y al ángel rubio abrazándome con alegría y gratitud como lo había hecho con _ésa mujer_. Qué lejos de la realidad estaba.

¿Mi primera impresión del Wammy's House? Mierda, mierda… y también mierda. El sistema era una mierda, _ésa mujer_ que estaba a cargo era una mierda, el sólo concepto era una mierda. Pero… ¿a mí eso qué carajos me iba a importar si estaba compartiendo habitación con el ángel rubio? Podría haber estado en el peor lugar del mundo y aún así me hubiera sentido el más dichoso si Mello estaba conmigo.

Y por si interesa, obtuve 97 porciento en la prueba que hice a mi ingreso. Contra el 98 de Mello, el 99 de Near y el 100 de L, sonaba como nada. Aún así, y como _ésa mujer_ me había dicho, me tuvieron en diversas pláticas y reuniones con directores y maestros hablándome sobre las posibilidades como sucesor de L. Vaya fiasco. Y por si fuera poco, había sacado **un** punto menos que _ésa mujer_ en la maldita prueba.

To be continued…

Hummm me ha quedado muy largo, pensar que me lo eché en una noche XD.

Bueno tengo que hacer la aclaración sobre los videojuegos. Matt nació en 1990, no recuerdo la fecha exacta pero me parece que es en Enero. En fin, éste capítulo ésta situado en Marzo de 1997. Aclaro que de videojuegos sé un poquito menos que NADA, por lo que tuve que recurrir a la fiel Wiki para ver qué consolas se lanzaron alrededor de esa fecha y los videojuegos, (todo un trabajo de investigación) El Star Fox 64 se lanzó en Japón en Abril de 1997, si tenemos un mes antes, estamos en Marzo. Kath lo consiguió aprovechando las influencias de Watari/Wammy.

Creo que es todo en cuanto a aclaraciones, Matt ya les explicó su chiste de Near, (seh, chiste malo, pero siempre había querido jugar con eso de Near/Cerca XD)

Espero más reviews y díganme si quieren MxM en el siguiente cap o si de una vez le entro a la historia de Kath para aclarar más las cosas y que se entienda su función en Wammy's House.

Me despido, espero más reviews, aún sin ellas seguiré escribiendo porque ésta historia no me la puedo dejar encerrada en la cabeza

Nos vemos!!


	3. Burning

Wuaaaaa Reviews

¡!Wuaaaaa Reviews!! Si la gente pide MxM habrá MxM WUAAAAAAAAAAA. Ya terminé de decidirme. Meteré a Kath en una historia aparte, hay mucho que quiero decir de ella.  
Por cierto!! Acepto propuestas para el título del fic. El título actual es solo temporal porque era lo que se me ocurrió cuando escribí el summary pero ps… alguna sugerencia no me vendría mal!!

Ahora contestando al review Anonimo que no puedo contestar directamente

**irelin**! Sí, yo también soy FAN de Mello, no sé como a la gente no le gusta! Por dios!! Él come chocolate!! Es posible odiar a alguien que come chocolate?! Sobre el manga, el trauma más grande de mi vida!! ME lo leí completito! Y pues no, Mello no tiene ninguna hermana, recordemos que nuestros niños de Wammy son huérfanos. El personaje es invención mía totalmente.

Ahora el nuevo cap MxM

**Advertencias**: No sé hasta dónde piensa llegar este capítulo. Ah sí! Mucho "swearing" Mucho "coarse language" recordemos "Mello's and Matt's colorful language"

**Disclaimer**: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ohba-sama y Obata-sama. Si fuera mío, Mello y Matt se hubieran casado y L se habría salido de la pantalla y estaría aquí sentado conmigo

Capítulo 3

Burning

Bueno, dejando atrás mi triste, muy triste infancia, volvemos al auto. Recordemos la escena. Auto rojo. Yo en el asiento del piloto, detrás del volante, pisando el acelerador a fondo como enfermo. Mello agonizando en la silla del copiloto... simplemente enfermo… o lastimado… o ambas.

Fue una suerte que todas las patrullas de Los Angeles estuvieran aparcadas en el edificio en llamas, pues no hubo nadie para detenerme en mi carrera casi suicida al apartamento. Y fue un milagro que no me estrellara con ningún auto/persona/árbol en el camino. Para cuando llegué a mi edificio, en un barrio cualquiera de la ciudad, Mello seguía inconsciente… o dormido. ¿Qué querían? Yo no había estudiado Medicina. Ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria.

Así que, volviendo a Mello dormido/inconsciente, lo alcé, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en uno de mis hombros y me dispuse a subir. No fue tarea difícil, pues Mello siempre ha sido flaco como una escoba y ligero como una hoja de papel (bien, tal vez exagero, pero entienden el concepto, ¿o no?); además, estaba dormido/inconsciente, por lo que no podía patalear ni renegar que podía caminar él solo, o que no necesitaba ayuda, para defender su propio y absurdo orgullo.

OK, tiendo a salirme del tema. Mi apartamento, primer piso en el edificio, no tuve que subir mucho (como ya dije previamente, _odio_ las escaleras; mientras más cerca del suelo, mejor). Dejé a Mello (aún dormido/inconsciente) en un sillón en el _vestíbulo_ (si es que a esa mini habitación de 4 metros cuadrados se le podía llamar vestíbulo), para luego _volar_ a mi habitación por el portátil y regresar _volando_ al _vestíbulo_ para sentarme junto a mi dormido/inconsciente amigo/compañero/¿qué rayos éramos Mello y yo? Di un vistazo rápido a la condición de Mello. Su ropa de cuero (que le sentaba maravillosamente bien) se había derretido –en parte- y estaba adherida a su piel. Quitársela sería doloroso. Otra parte de su torso estaba descubierta y dejaba ver una quemadura que no se veía nada bien y que se extendía por su cuello y su rostro. Me estremecí al ver la carne viva chamuscada y con manchas de sangre seca. En sus brazos desnudos pude ver un par de quemaduras leves y cortes, seguro de algún vidrio que había estallado. Sólo a Mello se le podía ocurrir hacer explotar un edificio, cuando _él_ seguía dentro.

Dados mis escasos/nulos conocimientos en lo que a Medicina se refería, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudar a Mello. Y era por eso que mi amada portátil estaba ahí, con mi amada conexión inalámbrica a Internet. Así que… después de una búsqueda inhumanamente veloz y tras probar una enorme cantidad de combinaciones de palabras en Google antes de encontrar algo útil –Nota mental: "quemadura" y "enorme" no son la solución a ningún problema-, finalmente hallé información que me sirviera para tratar al rubio idiota que acababa de hacer _volar_ un edificio cuando _él_ seguía _dentro_ (sí, nunca voy a superar ése asunto).

Por alguna razón que aún desconozco, tenía un imán en la nevera con el teléfono de la farmacia de en frente, que tenía servicio a domicilio (Dios los bendiga y los tenga en su eterna gloria); por lo que no tuve que despegarme de Mello para conseguir lo que necesitaba. El _idiota_ del teléfono me recriminó el _absurdo_ de hacer un pedido a domicilio cuando mi departamento estaba a _cuatro pasos_ de la farmacia, a lo que respondí inventando que tenía la pierna lastimada y no podía caminar.

Ya que tenía los medicamentos (y después de una guerra de miradas con el _idiota_ del servicio a domicilio, que seguro era el mismo _idiota_ que me había contestado el teléfono y que no se había tragado ni media palabra de mi mentira sobre mi pierna), me dispuse a seguir las instrucciones que había encontrado en Internet. Limpié las heridas, en la medida de lo posible. Me preocupaba el rostro de Mello, ese ojo no se veía nada bien, así que limpié el área con extremo cuidado. Luego venía la parte difícil… la tela derretida/adherida a la piel de Mello. Suspiré. ¿Debía aprovechar que estaba dormido/inconsciente para quitársela, ya que no me dejaría hacerlo una vez despierto? Pros: No tendría que batallar con _él_ y su distorsionado _razonamiento_. Contras: Si el dolor lo _despertaba_, se sentiría _amenazado_, sacaría una _pistola_ que tenía _escondida_ en algún lugar que yo _ignoraba_, y me _dispararía_ ¿Debía _esperar_ a que despertara y rogarle que _usara_ la cabeza y se _dejara_ curar?  
Pros: No pensará que lo he violado/intentado asesinar si se despierta con el maldito _dolor_ de "quitar una bandita" (o muchas) Contras: ¡Es que con Mello no es posible _razonar_, carajo!

-¡Y una mierda contigo, Mello!- reclamé en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

Y he aquí como la vida es _simpática_ con uno. Lo había cargado, zarandeado, aventado, examinado, limpiado y semi-curado y el chico no daba señales de vida. Nada más lo maldecía en voz alta y se le abrían los ojos como si hubiera estado fingiendo dormir todo el tiempo, esperando la excusa perfecta para enterrarme la _pistola_, que yo _sabía_ tenía _escondida_ en alguna parte, justo entre los ojos. Luego cayó en la cuenta de quién era yo, por lo que consideró prudente _enterrarme_ dicha jodida pistola más _profundo_. Y me _dolía_. Y me salió _sangre_. _Odio_ la sangre.

-¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, Matt?!- me reclamó, como si no hubiera sido él el que me había llamado y _rogado_ que viniera a _salvarlo_ del jodido _edificio_ donde había puesto una jodida _bomba_ que había hecho estallar estando _él_ aún _dentro_.

-¡No tengo ni puta idea, carajo! ¡Si tanto te molestaba no me hubieras llamado, pendejo!- le repliqué en el mismo tono de voz, alejando la pistola de un manotazo y limpiándome la sangre con fastidio. Es que con Mello es siempre la misma mierda.

Parpadeó perplejo un par de veces (con el ojo bueno, porque aunque el otro podía abrirlo, no podía mover el párpado muy libremente) y luego pareció recordar quién era el que había _rogado_ por teléfono que viniera a _salvarlo_ del jodido _edificio_ donde había puesto una jodida _bomba_ que había hecho estallar estando _él_ aún _dentro _(como dije, nunca voy a superarlo). Guardó la pistola, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido. Luego volvió a parpadear, notando que solo podía hacerlo con un _ojo_. Se llevó una mano al rostro y pareció darse cuenta de que, como los seres humanos, sentía _dolor_ (cosa totalmente comprensible, ya que había hecho _estallar_ un _edificio_ estando aún _dentro_) Tanteó la cicatriz que recorría la mitad de su cuerpo, y sus _dos_ ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el estado en el que estaba. No pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa o… ¿miedo? Imposible decirlo, aunque Mello diría que fue lo primero. Por dios ¿Mello… miedo? Esas eran dos palabras que para él, no podían coexistir en una oración coherente.

No me guardé la risa maligna que moría por escaparse de mis labios al verlo en ese estado de shock –Así que, ya que tanto te molesta que yo esté aquí, mejor me voy. O mejor te vas tú, el apartamento es mío, no tengo por qué irme.- comenté con una sonrisa de "te-estoy-fastidiando-descaradamente-y-no-puedes-hacer-nada-al-respecto".

Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me _miró_. Y silenciosamente me hizo tragarme cada palabra con esa mirada. Suspiré derrotado. –Lo siento. ¿Qué esperabas? Casi me mato en el auto para ir a sacarte del maldito _edificio_ que hiciste _estallar_ estando aún _dentro_, me paso tres horas tratando de arreglar el mierdero que venías hecho, y lo primero que haces es apuntarme con una puta pistola.- Guardamos silencio un momento, solo mirándonos, buscando a ver quién se rendía primero, quién admitía que el otro tenía razón en estar cabreado. Sabía que yo _merecía_ ganar esa batalla (todavía me estaba saliendo sangre de entre los ojos), pero ¿qué podía hacer contra esos _ojos_ azules? –Anda, que aún no termino de arreglarte. Recuéstate de nuevo por favor.- pedí amablemente, tratando de aprovechar algún punto sensible que Mello pudiera tener dada la condición en la que se encontraba. Y me sorprendí viendo a Mello, de hecho _hacer_ algo que _alguien_ _más_ le pidiera (Mello no acostumbra hacer _nada_ que le diga _cualquiera_ que no sea Mello). Se recostó silenciosamente y miró para otro lado.

Estaba a punto de avisarle a Mello lo que procedía en su curación, y advertirle que le dolería como un infierno, pero él me cortó antes de siquiera abrir la boca, con su vista fija en la pared, como si el color blanco de esta resultase inmensamente fascinante.

-Así que… viniste…- comentó casualmente.

Me reí ligeramente. En el idioma de Mello, eso significaba "Te _agradezco_ que me salvaras del _edificio_ que hice _estallar_ estando aún _dentro_, pero jamás te lo diré porque soy demasiado _orgulloso_ para eso"

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba agradecido con Matt. Sólo él era capaz de llegar en 10 minutos, desde cualquier parte del Universo, con que lo llamase una sola vez. Sólo Matt podía ser tan Matt. No sabía qué era lo que me había impulsado a llamarlo, seguramente el dolor había tenido algo que ver, pero agradecí que mi hermana me hubiera localizado tres meses atrás para pasarme el número de Matt, por cualquier emergencia. Después de todo, tanto ella como yo sabíamos perfectamente que Matt siempre terminaba sacándome de aprietos, aunque me negara a admitirlo.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Desde que éramos niños, solo hacía falta que me llamaras para venir a salvarte de cualquier problema o tontería que hicieras.- ¿Lo ven? Tal y como dije. Sólo Matt podía ser tan Matt.

Respondí con un leve gruñido, aún sin mirarlo. Escruté el apartamento rápidamente, sin siquiera mover la cabeza. Sólo Matt podía vivir en ese lugar. Algún letrero con las palabras "_Casa de Matt_" o "_Aquí vive Matt_" saldría sobrando. Es que todo el lugar tenía ambiente a Matt; las cajetillas de cigarros vacías, regadas por todos lados; un cenicero atascado de colillas en cada mueble, el aroma a tabaco que inundaba la habitación y me contaminaba los pulmones (Matt había empezado a fumar a los 11 años, por fastidiar a mi hermana en un principio, para luego convertirse en un vicio que no se le quitaría jamás); y claro, los infaltables videojuegos. Quinientas consolas y pantallas regadas por todo el lugar. Matt siempre había sido un flojo, ni siquiera tenía voluntad de estar conectando y desconectando los cables de sus múltiples consolas (y es que una sola pantalla no puede aguantas tantas conexiones), por lo que ahora, para ahorrarse la molestia, tenía una pantalla para cada consola.

_¿De dónde sacará tanto dinero este idiota?_

-Hey, sé que la pared es interesante y todo, pero ¿podrías voltear a verme un momento?- me llamó él, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba agotado y me dolía todo el cuerpo, no estaba precisamente dispuesto a poner mucha atención. –Mira… esa ropa tuya… está adherida a tu piel- comentó, señalando el cuero chamuscado y raído. Le hice una seña con la cabeza para que prosiguiera. Quería terminar pronto para poder descansar, me sentía terrible. –Voy a tener que arrancarla- concluyó con un tono preocupado.

-Pues hazlo. _Hurry up_, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tu plática.- repliqué malhumorado.

Matt suspiró. Lo hace cada vez que piensa que yo estoy equivocado (cosa que no pasa muy seguido –el que yo me equivoque, quiero decir-) pero sabe que repelarme es perder el tiempo. Después de todo, yo llevo razón el 97 por ciento de las veces (y el otro 3 por ciento no es por que Matt tenga razón, sino que está un poco menos equivocado que yo).

-_It's gonna hurt like _hell- me advirtió, tratando de sonar severo.

-_So what_?- Sabía por qué me hacía esa advertencia, para que luego no le reclamara porque me hubiera dolido como el infierno. Pero como ya dije, no tenía ganas de discutir, sino de dormir y olvidarme del dolor que me atravesaba todo el cuerpo y la incomodidad de no poder mover libremente mi ojo izquierdo. Y de todos modos, no pensaba admitir que me dolía delante de Matt.

Quitar el primer trozo de tela fue rápido. Y dolió como el infierno. El cuero desprendiéndose de mi piel, dejando marcas rojas de quemaduras y sangre por mi torso, me hizo sentir que me partía en dos por el dolor. Tuve que llevarme un puño a la boca y morderlo hasta sangrar para ahogar los gritos. Matt me miró con preocupación y se disculpó, alejando mi mano de mi boca y limpiando la sangre con un pañuelo. Lo detuve con mi otra mano.

-Termina con esta mierda de una vez- le ordené, tragándome los quejidos que bullían por salir de mi boca debido al ardor que sentía.

Todo el proceso fue muy lento y doloroso. Matt trataba de ser cuidadoso y acabar rápido al mismo tiempo, causando que sus manos temblaran por el estrés. Y yo… tuve que hundir mi cara en uno de los cojines y morderlo con fuerza para que mis gritos quedaran ahogados por la tela y que no fueran tan evidentes. Una vez que todo el cuero había sido removido, y las heridas limpiadas y vendadas, arrojé el cojín lejos, aún sintiendo el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Matt seguía sentado a mi lado, mirándome lleno de preocupación. Ni siquiera preguntó si me encontraba bien, porque quedaba más que claro que no lo estaba.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, pendejo? Ve y consíg– me vi interrumpido a media frase al ver una barra de chocolate salir de algún lugar de la ropa de Matt, quien me la extendió sonriendo. La acepté con un gruñido. Me fastidiaba que Matt se me anticipara de esa forma, como si leyera mis pensamientos. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí sentado, viéndome comer, con esa sonrisa tonta. Hasta se abstuvo de encender uno de sus malditos cigarrillos. Odiaba pensar que lo hacía pensando en que me molestaba el humo.

Lo he dicho, y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, solo Matt puede ser tan insoportablemente Matt.

To be Continued

Traducciones!!

1- _Hurry up_- Apúrate

2- _It's gonna hurt like hell_- Te dolerá como el _infierno_  
3- _So what_?- ¿Y? o ¿Eso qué importa?

No sabía si dejarlo así, pero me ha gustado esa frase como final de capítulo. Por cierto, creo que me pasaré todo el fic jugando con el cambio de perspectivas (AMO cambiar de perspectivas). Me ha costado mucho escribir a Mello… Matt es más fácil porque me lo puedo inventar (Ohba-sama nos dio esa libertad al no decirnos mucho sobre él). Ante todo, creo que ha quedado bien, pero ustedes díganme. Quiero reviews!!


	4. Animals

Aquí estoy a las 5 am con mi PC recién reformateada y descubriendo que el que la formateó se quedó con la carpeta donde guardo los fanfics -…- debo recuperarla antes de que borre el respaldo -…-

Ah! Y me instalaron el Office 2007 y _me asusta_ y no lo entiendo y está _raro_ y no sé qué hacer con tantos botones y dónde dejaron _mis_ botones

Gracias por sus Reviews! Me alegran el día!! (El lapicito que escribe hasta abajo _me asusta_) Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo cap (debería actualizar Tsuki pero no tengo ganas de pensar en presente -…-) Así que aquí les traigo el cap

**Advertencias**: Groserías, muchas groserías. Spoilers. One sided Shonen ai

Capítulo 4

Animals

Hay gente a la que le gustan los perros. Hay gente a la que le gustan los gatos.

Los perros son fieles, cariñosos, alegres, juguetones. Un buen perro jamás morderá la mano que le da de comer. Un perro siente cuando su amo necesita consuelo. Un perro _da_ cariño, así no sea indispensable, pues sabe que hará sentir bien a su amo. Un perro siempre busca la felicidad de su amo.

Los gatos son independientes, elegantes y demandantes. En su sangre queda el recuerdo de haber sido adorados como dioses. Un gato siempre esperará ser tratado como deidad. Un gato te rasguñará cuando sienta que invades su espacio. Un gato no demuestra debilidades. Un gato _exige_ cariño, sin dar nada a cambio. Un gato no es la mascota de un humano. Un gato es el amo del humano. Un gato siempre espera que su mascota se desviva por su felicidad.

A mí, personalmente, me gustan los gatos.

* * *

Corté la llamada con L de mala gana. Sin importar cuántas veces preguntara, no obtendría más información. Muchas ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Por un lado, el que Mello hubiera llegado al cuaderno de asesinatos antes que yo. De alguna manera, eso era una derrota para mí. Esa idea de molestaba. Por otro lado, la redada al escondite de Mello, la colaboración del falso L con Kira, la muerte del sub-director Yagami, y el que el cuaderno hubiera vuelto a manos de la NPA. Eso también me molestaba. Y la explosión y la probabilidad de que Mello estuviera muerto. Otra cosa que me molestaba.

Tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden. Si dejaba que las ideas que me molestaban me nublaran la visión, terminaría haciendo el tipo de cosas irracionales e impulsivas que eran más propias de Mello.

Pedí a los agentes de la disminuida SPK que me dejaran solo un momento. Necesitaba pensar. Coloqué un dado encima de una alta torre, con la cara del 3 hacia mí. Tres personas. L, Kira y Mello. Qué problemáticos podían ser. L jugaba conmigo, Kira se movía demasiado y Mello había asesinado a mi personal. Qué problemáticos…

Por lo pronto, tenía que asegurarme de que en el mundo no quedara registro de que existía alguien llamado Mello. Y para ello tenía que llamar a Wammy's House. Aunque sabía quién me contestaría, y realmente quería evitar esa conversación en ese momento; pero si Mello moría, ganarle ya no tendría sentido.

"_Wammy's House. Habla K."_

Fue tal y como había esperado. Suspiré resignado. –Habla N.

"_Qué alegría que me llames, Nate"_

Escuchar de nuevo esa voz, después de dos meses, me hizo olvidar por un momento el por qué quería evadir esa conversación. Su característico tono maternal provocó que se me esfumara de la mente la situación en la que me encontraba y lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero no podía permitirme tales distracciones, no ahora.

-Señorita Kath, necesito pedirle un favor- torcí un mechón de cabello con un dedo.

* * *

No le ofrecí nada. Sabía que en cuanto él _quisiera_ algo, lo pediría, o más bien, me apuntaría con la _pistola_ y me _exigiría_ que se lo trajera. Así habían sido siempre las cosas con Mello. Aunque cuando estábamos en Wammy's, él no tenía una pistola.

Salí del apartamento en silencio. Mello no reclamó. Supongo que adivinó que estaría afuera fumando solamente. Sabía que si encendía un cigarrillo enfrente de él, me lo arrancaría de la boca con un golpe. O con la pistola. Recién me reencontraba con Mello, y ahora traía pistola. No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar.

Estaba tan ansioso que me terminé el cigarrillo en _dos_ minutos, y ni siquiera lo disfruté. Suspiré resignado y volví a entrar, esperando poder _patear_ a Mello por tenerme con esta mezcla de rabia, emoción y ansiedad. Y el cabrón estaba _dormido_. Me dieron aún más ganas de _patearlo_. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que yo era incapaz de tocarle un pelo –por no decir que seguro sacaría la _pistola_ y me _dispararía_ antes de que yo lograra siquiera _intentar_ patearlo-.

Volví a sentarme a su lado y me quedé _mirándolo_. En menos de un minuto se me quitaron las ganas de patearlo. Se _veía_ demasiado adorable con esa expresión relajada en su rostro. Definitivamente, yo _jamás_ me atrevería a tocarle un pelo.

Se revolvió en sueños y frunció el ceño. Yo tampoco podría dormir tranquilo después de haber _volado_ un _edificio_ estando aún _dentro_. Suspiré. Tenía que sacarme esa explosión de la cabeza, o yo tampoco podría dormir. Aunque pensándolo bien, Mello seguro se sentía _mal_ (cosa que jamás admitiría), por lo que dormiría _todo_ el día y _toda_ la noche. Y si se despertaba y me encontraba dormido me _patearía_ o me _volaría_ la cabeza con la _pistola_. Así que de todas formas, no podría dormir esa noche. Y sin embargo, viéndolo dormir así, era imposible imaginarse que ése ángel era capaz de _volarle_ _la_ _cabeza_ a una mosca. O tal vez sólo me parecía así porque estaba _loco_ por él.

_Carajo_.

Sonó el móvil. En la pantalla vi el nombre de _ésa mujer_. Es que no se puede ser más inoportuno que _ésa mujer_. Rechacé la llamada, no tenía ninguna gana de tener esa conversación. Ni en ese momento ni después. Claro, que si Mello se enteraba de que _ésa mujer_ trataba de contactarnos, contestaría el teléfono sin pensarlo. Era su hermana después de todo. Y yo no iba a rebajarme a llamarla para que dejara de joder.

Miré a Mello de nuevo. Dormía profundamente. Volé hacia el portátil que seguía encendido y con las instrucciones para sanar a Mello aún en la pantalla. Al menos, no me aburriría por un rato.

* * *

-Near, hay alguien en la puerta.

Miré al comandante Rester con incredulidad, para luego fijar mi vista en los monitores. Mi sorpresa se hizo mayor al ver una conocida cabellera roja adornada con unas gafas redondas y naranjas.

_¿Matt, aquí? ¿Qué es esto?_

Indiqué que dejaran pasar a Matt, causando sorpresa en mis subordinados. Gevanni apareció poco después seguido de mi viejo compañero. No había cambiado mucho en seis años. Estaba más alto, pero se vestía igual, se peinaba igual, apestaba a tabaco igual y seguía cargando una videoconsola portátil en el bolsillo. Hice una seña a Rester, Lidner y Gevanni para que nos dejaran solos.

-Supongo que querrás saber dónde está Mello. No imaginé que fueras a pedirme ayuda para encontrarlo.- señalé tranquilamente, armando una nueva torre de dados.

Matt sonrió. –Y yo supongo que no tienes ni idea. Si lo supieras, lo dirías y ya. Nunca te han gustado las conversaciones triviales.- sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. –Por no decir que te equivocas.- añadió tranquilamente.

Alcé una ceja con curiosidad, pero no dije una palabra, seguí concentrándome en mi torre de dados.

-Encontré a Mello esta mañana, no es por eso que he venido a buscarte. En realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

Me quedó claro que Mello no lo había enviado. Esperaba que se apareciera en los próximos días para recuperar su fotografía, pero jamás utilizaría la expresión "pedir un favor", sería como una derrota. A Matt, esa competencia jamás le había importado, el decía las cosas tal cual, sin preocuparse mucho por lo que se pudiera pensar leyendo entre sus palabras. También me quedó claro que Mello no tenía idea de que Matt estaba ahí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunté tranquilamente, volteando a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

El guardó silencio un momento. Había pocos temas que a Matt le molestaba tocar, pocas cosas que evitaba decir para mantener su orgullo. Y seguramente _éste_ favor era una de esas cosas.

-Sé que _ésa mujer_ está en contacto contigo.- comenzó con fastidio. Tal y como lo preví, era un tema que a Matt le molestaba. Tener que acudir a mí por algo relacionado a la señorita Kath era como pedirle un favor a ella. Era la única persona contra la que Matt no soportaba perder, la única persona contra la que Matt competía.

-Sigues refiriéndote a la señorita Kath de ésa forma.- comenté casualmente, empezando una nueva torre de dados.

Matt ignoró mi comentario. –Ella sabe que Mello está conmigo. Sabe de la explosión. Seguramente tratará de contactarme para saber cómo está él.- prosiguió, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Me temo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Él suspiró aún más molesto. –No es común en ti interrumpir a las personas. ¿Tienes prisa?

-Kira sigue allá afuera.

Por el tono de su voz, supe que se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearme –Por mí, Kira se puede meter por donde le plazca. Por culpa de esta joda suya, Mello está hecho una mierda, y no dudo que irá a intentar matarse de nuevo para atraparlo. ¡Deberían dejarlo de una vez! Ya murieron suficientes personas.

Suspiré discretamente. Matt solía ser un chico muy tranquilo, pero tratándose de Mello…

-Por eso mismo tengo que atraparlo.- repliqué colocando otro dado, que causó que la torre se tambaleara y derrumbara. -¿Decías…?- añadí, tratando de volver al tema principal. No necesitaba un Matt estresado y enfadado en mis oficinas.

-Habla con _ésa mujer_ para que deje de joder.

-Lo que la señorita Kath haga o deje de hacer no está en mis manos.

-No quiero que Mello hable con ella. Por el momento, creo que se ha olvidado de Kira, o lo ha dejado en segundo plano. Si habla con ella se acordará y volverá a intentar matarse. No quiero que eso pase.

-Entonces habla tú con ella.-

Matt se quedó callado. Salía sobrando decirme que nunca lo haría. Y salía sobrando haber pretendido que lo hiciera. Estaba diciendo demasiadas cosas innecesarias.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar… que la señorita Kath me haría caso a mí?

-Tú fuiste el único que se quedó en Wammy's después de que L murió. El hecho de que estuvieras ahí te hace un objeto de confianza. Es muy probable que _ésa mujer_ haga lo que tú le digas, si se lo pides como un favor.

Volví a suspirar silenciosamente mientras levantaba los dados que se habían derrumbado y volvía a construir el modelo de ciudad con el que llevaba varias horas ocupado. Miré a Matt por el rabillo del ojo, mientras éste apagaba su cigarrillo contra la pared.

-¿Haces esto por Mello?- otra pregunta innecesaria.

-Bien sabes la respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo preguntas cosas que ya sabes?- replicó lanzando una última bocanada de humo.

Sonreí. Matt no cambiaba en absoluto. Podían pasar mil años y él seguiría siendo la misma persona.

* * *

Entré silenciosamente al apartamento. Deseé que Mello siguiera dormido para que no empezara a preguntar y gritar y tal vez disparar. Pero la vida es cruel.

-¿Qué mierdas es esto?

Un pedazo de papel con mi inconfundiblemente espantosa caligrafía casi se estrelló contra mi nariz apenas entré.

-Una nota.- contesté estúpidamente. Porque cuando Mello estaba enfadado, cualquier respuesta era estúpida. Y quedarse callado también era estúpido. Es que hay que ser realmente estúpido para estar cerca de Mello cuando se enfada. Pero bueno, para mí las rabietas de Mello ya eran cosa de rutina (aunque no por eso era menos estúpido estar cerca de él cuando algo le fastidiaba).

-¿Y con qué objeto me dejas una puta nota, pendejo?

Suspiré con resignación. Carajo, que con Mello no se puede nada. –Porque si no la hubiera dejado, ahora me estarías reclamando por irme sin avisar.- repliqué. Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, pero no iba a dejárselo saber tan fácilmente.

Mello arrugó la nariz. Si no hubiera estado cabreado por tener que aguantarme otra de sus rabietas, me hubiera parecido un gesto adorable. Lo admito, soy incapaz de sacarme de la cabeza mi primera impresión de Mello, cuando me pareció ver un ángel.

-Me importa un bledo lo que hagas con tu tiempo. Vuélveme a dejar una de éstas maricadas y te parto la cara.- amenazó, arrugando el papel y botándolo en el basurero.

Bien, lo de _maricadas_ sí me dolió. Y es que desde hacía muchos años que me había pasado al otro lado por él. Claro que jamás se lo había dicho. Pero igual era un golpe bajo. Y a todo golpe bajo se debe responder con uno más bajo aún.

-Qué pena que estés de tan mal humor.- comenté casualmente. Mello, que había hecho ademán de volver al sillón a dormir, se detuvo a medio camino. –De regreso me pasé por una tienda y vi esos chocolates belgas que tanto te gustan. Pero mejor los devuelvo, si te los comes estando de malas te sabrán a mierda.

La combinación de las palabras _chocolate_ (palabra de por sí sagrada) y _belga_ en una sola oración hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. La visión de sus pupilas contraerse por la emoción fue simplemente _deliciosa_. Y más aún el ver la evidente derrota en su expresión, el poder apreciar en su rostro lo consciente que él mismo estaba de que éste _round_ lo ganaba yo.

Sonreí triunfal. En sus ojos azules se leía claramente la palabra _Quiero_. Y era muy divertido verlo así. Lo suficiente como para dejarme satisfecho y extenderle la caja de chocolates, sin borrar mi sonrisa de victoria. Me arrebató la caja de un manotazo. La sostuvo con sus dos manos a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos centelleando con la expectativa. Se veía realmente lindo. Me recordaba a cuando éramos más pequeños y yo lograba conseguirle chocolate en _esos días horribles_ en los que Roger nos dejaba a todos sin dulces. Alzó la vista un segundo para mirarme, tratando de decir algo así como _Gracias_ mezclado con _Ni te creas que me has ganado con esto_, para luego dar media vuelta y buscar un lugar donde comer sus chocolates en paz.

-Mello,- lo llamé antes de que se perdiera de vista por el pasillo. –gracias por llamarme.

Él me miró confundido por un momento para luego seguir su camino.

* * *

Se hacía tarde. A diferencia de L, a mí sí me gustaba dormir, me ayudaba a tener la cabeza más despejada. Afuera, me pareció escuchar maullar un gato. Me hizo recordar muchas cosas, incluyendo la visita de Matt.

_-¿Haces esto por Mello?- otra pregunta innecesaria._

_-Bien sabes la respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo preguntas cosas que ya sabes?- replicó lanzando una última bocanada de humo._

_Se hizo un breve silencio. En realidad ya no quedaba nada por decir, y sin embargo, una duda se hizo presente en mi pensamiento._

_-Respóndeme una pregunta, Matt. ¿Cómo encontraste a Mello?- interrogué con curiosidad._

_Él alzó la vista, un tanto intrigado por mi pregunta. No era común en mí hacer ese tipo de preguntas innecesarias, y ésta ya era la segunda._

_-Él me llamó después de la explosión.- contestó con simpleza, dando vuelta hacia la salida. Ni siquiera hacía falta decirle que intentaría hacerle ése favor que me había pedido. Seguro ya lo habría adivinado él mismo._

Desde pequeño, siempre que veo a una persona, la comparo inmediatamente con un animal. Roger era como un búho, atento a todo a su alrededor, no permitiendo que se le escapara ni el más mínimo detalle. L era como una pantera. Acechaba desde la distancia, sigiloso, desde la oscuridad; y cuando su presa cometía un error, se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Matt era, sin duda, como un _perro_. Desviviéndose por Mello. Aceptando golpes e insultos siempre que vinieran de Mello. Acudiendo en un instante cada vez que Mello lo llamara. Traicionando su orgullo por el bien de Mello.

Mello era como un _gato_. Un gato que ha domado a un perro. Llamándolo sólo cuando lo necesitaba. Exigiendo las atenciones que Matt jamás le negaría. Insultándolo para recordarle cuál era su lugar.

Matt era como un perro. Mello era como un gato. Matt se desvivía por la felicidad de Mello. Mello exigía que Matt se desviviera por su felicidad.

Al fin de cuentas, todas las personas siempre me han parecido comparables con los animales.

To be continued

Sinceramente… no me gusto el capítulo. Lo reedité como 500 veces antes de subirlo. Pero realmente necesitaba hacer esta comparación con los animales. Tuve que escribirlo en mi cabeza 900 veces antes de escoger un personaje que estableciera la comparación. Al final resultó ser Near (bolita de algodón abrazable w). No quería introducir a Kath, pero necesitaba una excusa para que Matt visitara a Near. Pfff qué complicado.

Nótese, errores ortográficos espero los disculpen, me tardé tres días escribiéndolo, entre las 2 y las 7 am todos ellos, mi cerebro está en la condición de un ebrio.

Otra cosa, realmente creo que Matt tiene dignidad y no es el esclavo de Mello (aunque los fics en los que lo es también son buenos). Aquí lo he comparado con un perro, pero no trato de implicar que Mello dice y Matt hace (al menos, no sin chistar). Trato de mantener una relación de semi-igualdad con Mello un escaloncito arriba.

Espero no haberlos confundido con los cambios de perspectiva.

Dejen reviews plz! Me alegran la vida con ellos!


	5. Broken

Ñiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoy estoy animada para escribir (inner: ACTUALIZA LOS OTROS FICS inner del inner: no te pases con las mayúsculas -- Cansan…) Ejem… perdón, una tiene que debatir con su hollow interno (OK, anime equivocado) No me hagan caso, suelo poner muchas tonterías en esta sección.

Mil gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews. Me alegran la vida en estos días oscuros (no porque sean deprimidos, qué va, esa idea de -JA ACABO DE MATAR UN MOSCO! Y el infeliz me picó _antes_!- Ejem, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, esa idea de mi madre que dice que estoy deprimida porque duermo demasiado es solo idea, ¿Qué no entiende que los gatos necesitamos dormir 16 horas diarias?) Días oscuros (lo repito porque seguro se perdió el sentido de la oración con el paréntesis tan largo) en los que no sé ya qué día de la semana es (cuando uno lleva tanto tiempo sin hacer nada como yo, ya no sabe qué día de la semana está viviendo) Diablos, tantos paréntesis y ya perdí el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Qué fiasco

Ignoremos el párrafo anterior. Ignoremos de hecho todos estos comentarios porque son absurdos y es mi manera de… ni siquiera sé de qué, solo me sale natural. YA! Focus! (como diría Tejo)

**Disclaimer**: Death Note no me pertenece, sino a Ohba y Obata (que son dioses, y si no te gusta Death Note, Kira/Light Yagami –A quien odio con toda mi alma- escribirá tu nombre en su Death Note y morirás BWAHAHA) Sólo me pertenece L porque está casado conmigo.

**Advertencias**: Ay Dios! Le tengo pavor a este cap. Creo que aquí es donde lo voy a tener que cambiar de clasificación! (Carajo, el puto mosco me picó en mi pierna y tengo comezón!) Ejem, Corte.

**Advertencias**: (_toma dos_) Lo de siempre, spoilers, lenguaje altisonante. Shonen-ai… Lemon? Creo que sí…

AGH! La etiqueta del suéter me pica MI espalda! AAAAAAHHHH!!

Capítulo 5

Broken.

Sí, tal y como lo predije, después de tragarse la caja de chocolates que le compré como si el mundo se fuera a _acabar_ en 5 segundos, Mello se encerró en _mi_ cuarto y no salió sino hasta el día siguiente, ergo, no dormí en _toda_ la noche (¿o día?… no sé, encontré a Mello a las 3 de la mañana, visité a Near a las 7… Mello se encerró a las 7:45… rayos). El punto es que para cuando Mello salió de la habitación a las 11 de la mañana del 12 de noviembre, yo llevaba unas 52 horas _sin_ dormir… y _no_ estaba feliz.

A pesar de ello, no iba a dejar que Mello supiera que había logrado fastidiarme. Cuando se apareció en la cocina y empezó a hurgar en la despensa como si fuera _su_ casa, me puse las gafas para ocultar mis ojeras y saqué una barra de chocolate del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-No encontrarás nada ahí- le señalé tranquilamente, extendiéndole el chocolate.

Él me lo arrebató (como siempre), rompió la envoltura y arrancó un gran trozo de una sola mordida. Sonreí, asegurándome de que él lo notara, para disimular lo cansado que estaba. Pero no funcionó. Mello nunca fue muy observador, pero aunque mi cara dijera "no estoy muriendo de sueño" era demasiado obvio que necesitaba recargarme en la mesa de la cocina, pues mis piernas ya no soportaban el peso de mi cuerpo.

-Vete a dormir, animal. No necesito una niñera, y no me sirves para nada si no te puedes mantener parado tú solo.

Arrugué la nariz con algo de disgusto. –No me arriesgaré a que vueles el departamento.- repliqué. Había sido una respuesta bastante cruel, pero la falta de sueño deja salir mi peor lado.

Mello me dio la espalda, obviamente el comentario había herido su orgullo (aunque jamás lo admitiría) –Si tanto te molesta, no hubieras ido en primer lugar. No es que haya necesitado tu ayuda, de todos modos. Nadie necesitaría a un pendejo como tú.- siseó enfadado, dando otra gran mordida a la barra de chocolate, cuyos restos crujieron al ser estrujados por su mano.

Por alguna razón, _siempre_ terminábamos peleándonos. Suspiré. Al final, Mello siempre salía ganando todas las batallas. Cuando usaba _ese_ tono de voz, siempre terminaba rindiéndome. –Aunque no me necesites, sabes que siempre termino limpiando tu mierdero.

Volví a oír crujir el chocolate. A Mello siempre le ha fastidiado la ligereza con que me tomo las cosas. Y también odia admitir que, en el fondo, sabe que sí me _necesita_, aunque sea para las cosas más simples o absurdas. Y odia admitir que _agradece_ el saber que puede llamarme a _cualquier_ hora a que lo saque de _cualquier_ montón de basura en el que se haya sepultado a sí mismo.

Mello golpeó el marco de la puerta con su puño libre y me miró por el rabillo del ojo, permitiéndome atisbar la escalofriante cicatriz que había quedado en su rostro. -¿Dónde tienes los putos chocolates?

En realidad, nunca he esperado que Mello admita en voz alta todas esas cosas que los dos sabemos. Sé que nunca lo hará. Me basta con ver su expresión cuando las recuerda, porque en el fondo sabe que ésa es una batalla perdida. Y es que cuando sabe que ha perdido, arruga la nariz y se ve _adorable_.

* * *

Matt y su estúpida _sonrisa_. Matt y sus estúpidas _gafas_. Matt y su estúpida _amabilidad_. Todo en Matt es _insoportable_. Todo en Matt es estúpida y odiosamente _Matt_. ¡Me fastidia!

¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo a pesar de mis insultos? ¿Por qué no le molestaba que lo llamara _animal_, _pendejo_, _inútil_, o cualquier otro calificativo orientado a hacerlo enojar? Alguna vez me dijo "me preocuparía más si dejaras de hacerlo" cuando le hice ésa misma pregunta. ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa?!

-¿Dónde tienes los putos chocolates?

No contestó mi pregunta de inmediato. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo perezosamente, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió. Se tambaleó ligeramente y luego volvió a sonreír.

-En el mueble, junto al sillón.- respondió finalmente, exhalando humo por la boca y la nariz.

Me terminé el chocolate que me acababa de dar. Arrugué la envoltura en mi mano y se la arrojé a la cabeza. Desde que éramos pequeños, me resultaba inevitable aventarle envolturas de chocolate a la cabeza, había algo de divertido en la manera en la que el papel rebotaba con su cabello rojo. Matt apagó su cigarrillo y dejó los restos en uno de sus miles de ceniceros, para luego recoger la envoltura vacía y tirarla en la basura.

Salí de la cocina y me puse la chaqueta que L me había regalado en una de tantas navidades en Wammy's House. –Si sigues despierto cuando regrese, te meteré un cigarrillo _encendido_ por la nariz.- le amenacé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida –Dame la llave.- le demandé, ya con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Él me pasó un juego de llaves, sin borrar su _estúpida_ sonrisa.

-Gracias por preocuparte.

_Matt y su estúpida _sonrisa_. Matt y su estúpida _amabilidad_. Matt y sus estúpidos y centelleantes _ojos verdes_. ¿He dicho centelleantes? ¡Qué va! Sólo son _estúpidos_ e _irritantes_._

Azoté la puerta, molesto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me molestaba. Sólo era Matt siendo Matt, como siempre había sido. Parecía como si me molestara que hubiera venido a salvarme. Lo que en realidad me molestaba es que le había dicho que _lo necesitaba_ en el teléfono. Matt me molestaría con eso por siempre. Pero más me molestaba el pensar que en el fondo, muy, muy, _**muy**_, en el fondo, sabía que era cierto.

Me saqué esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Kira… la NPA… Near… el cuaderno… Matt.

_¡¿Y Matt qué tiene que ver con el resto?! __¡Nada! _That fucking sparkling-green-eyed bastard.._. __¡Yo no he dicho centelleantes!_

Podría haber seguido debatiendo conmigo mismo todo el día, pero decidí que lo más sano para conservar mi propia cordura, que me era muy necesaria dada mi situación actual, era admitir que Matt _sí_ tenía ojos centelleantes y que le estaba un _**poquito**_ agradecido por haberme sacado del puto _edificio_ donde había puesto una puta _bomba_ que había hecho _estallar_ estando aún _dentro_ (Puto Matt, ya me contagió sus traumas).

Bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle. Primer piso. Matt era tan predecible… El frío del invierno ya comenzaba a sentirse en las calles de Los Angeles. Caminé con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, miré hacia el edificio de Matt por el rabillo del ojo. Y el pendejo estaba ahí, asomado a la ventana, con un cigarrillo en los labios, una consola portátil en una mano, y diciendo adiós con la otra. Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de regresarme y meterle el cigarrillo por la nariz, pero me contuve. También tuve que aguantarme las ganas de sacar la pistola y dispararle, me conformé con apretar el arma con mi mano derecha, sin sacarla del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Seguí caminando. La gente me miraba, algunos con miedo, otros con asco, otros con compasión. Me cubrí el rostro con la capucha. Aún no me había atrevido a mirarme en un espejo, pero podía imaginarme cómo me veía. Y me molestaba. Me molestaba que me miraran. Me molestaba esa cicatriz que demostraba que había sido derrotado por la NPA y Kira. Me molestaba el tener que recordarlo cada vez que parpadeaba y mi ojo izquierdo se sentía más pesado. Y me molestaba recordar el dolor de las quemaduras en mi cuerpo.

Entré a una cafetería pequeña. Apenas se veían unas tres personas dentro, una de las cuales era el chico que tomaba las órdenes. Parecía más un nido de ratas que otra cosa, pero no tenía mucho dinero y no podía darme lujos. Y jamás me rebajaría a pedirle dinero a Matt.

Le hice una seña al chico. –Tráeme un chocolate caliente- ordené de mala gana. El chico me miró extrañado pero asintió y salió por una puerta trasera. En un rincón había un pequeño televisor antiguo. En la pantalla había un presentador de noticias. Decía que el presidente David Hoope había muerto. En la esquina inferior ponía la fecha. 12 de noviembre de 2009. 12 de noviembre…

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana._

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo. Todos los años le llamaba en su cumpleaños. Miré la hora. Ya era mediodía. Significaba que en Inglaterra eran ya las 8 de la noche. Seguro Near ya le había llamado. Me sentía demasiado humillado por perder la Death Note como para aceptar que Near había llamado primero ésta vez (lo cual equivalía a una derrota), así que volví a guardar el móvil y suspiré con fastidio.

El chico que tomó mi orden, regresó momentos después con una taza de humeante chocolate. Volvió a mirarme como si yo fuera un bicho raro, no supe si por la cicatriz o por el chocolate, y luego volvió a salir por la puerta trasera. Inhalé profundamente, dejando que el dulce aroma del chocolate me nublara los sentidos.

* * *

Mello salió… entiéndase, no tengo _nada_ que hacer. Así que _debería_ dormir. No tengo mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se sentiría un cigarrillo encendido _dentro_ de mi nariz. Pero tengo ganas de fastidiar a Mello. La forma en la que arruga la nariz es irresistiblemente _adorable_.

Me asomé a la ventana, esperando a ver la figura de Mello en la calle. No era difícil de distinguir. A pesar de tratarse de Estados Unidos, su cabello rubio seguía resaltando entre las personas. Además, no había mucha gente en la calle. Como mi departamento estaba a pocos metros del suelo, noté perfectamente cómo se detuvo por un instante. Supuse que estaría mirando hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, a ver si me veía. Sonreí y agité mi mano libre como si me estuviera despidiendo. Obviamente se molestó, pues reanudó su camino acelerando el paso. Aunque no lo vi arrugar su nariz, la sola acción de caminar más rápido (para no sucumbir a los deseos de _dispararme_, supongo), me pareció _adorable_. Últimamente, todo lo que hacía Mello me parecía _adorable_ (excepto por la _pistola_ que me enterró entre los ojos el día anterior, eso fue molesto).

Y recordando la amenaza del cigarrillo dentro de mi nariz, decidí dormir. Entré a mi habitación. La caja de chocolates que le había dado a Mello el día anterior estaba tirada en el suelo, vacía. Había varias envolturas de chocolate por todos lados. Era increíble que en tan solo una noche, Mello hubiera marcado toda la habitación con su presencia. El olor a tabaco que a mí ya me hubiera resultado imperceptible, había sido reemplazado por el del chocolate. Desde que conocí a Mello, cualquier lugar donde él habitara tenía ése aroma. Con el tiempo había aprendido a acostumbrarme a él. Cuando Mello abandonó Wammy's House, yo me quedé, a petición de Near. Las cosas estaban muy turbias en ése tiempo. En los 4 o 5 meses que pasaron desde la muerte de L y hasta que yo mismo salí del orfanato, recuerdo que trataba de abrir lo menos posible las puertas y ventanas de la habitación que alguna vez compartí con Mello. También salía de la habitación para fumar. Todo esto con el objetivo de que ése característico olor a chocolate no desapareciera. Me costó mucho desprenderme de esa habitación para salir de Wammy's House, pero la idea de reencontrarme con el auténtico Mello era mil veces más atractiva que encerrarme sólo con su recuerdo.

Me tumbé en la cama. Definitivamente Mello había dormido ahí. Había un par de cabellos rubios en la almohada. Sonreí. Me acurruqué bajo las cobijas, hacía mucho frío. Dejé que ése delicioso aroma a chocolate nublara mis sentidos y me fuera fundiendo lentamente en el tan necesitado sueño.

Regresé al departamento tres horas más tarde. No me queda muy claro qué hice durante todo ése tiempo, pero para las 3 de la tarde mi estómago demandaba comida. Había estado cubriendo mi dosis básica de chocolate en cafeterías de la muerte, pero era muy distinto _beber_ chocolate, a realmente _comerlo_. Y ya se me había acabado el poco dinero que me quedaba.

Entré recordando la amenaza que le había hecho a Matt. ¿Se habría ido a dormir? ¿Estaría ahí despierto sólo para molestarme? Contra lo esperado, no sentí la peste del tabaco o los _beep_ _beep_ de sus putas videoconsolas. ¿Habría salido? Me asomé a su habitación. Ahí estaba, durmiendo, sepultado en cobijas (Matt siempre había sido muy friolento). Ni siquiera se había quitado los goggles anaranjados. No puedo creer que aún los siga usando.

_-Ten- le dije fríamente extendiéndole una caja blanca sin ningún adorno. Era 1 de febrero del 2000. Matt cumplía 10 años ése día._

_Él me miró perplejo. No era común que yo le diera regalos. En sus cumpleaños anteriores, mi "regalo" eran cosas absurdas como jabón de baño o pasta dental. Y simplemente se las dejaba en su cama la mañana del 1 de febrero, sin caja ni moño ni adorno, antes de que él despertara. Luego fingía que no sabía de qué me hablaba cuando me interrogaba al respecto_

_Abrió la caja con la ilusión de un niño pequeño (aunque él acostumbraba criticar a la gente cuando se comportaba de ésa manera). Dentro había unos enormes goggles anaranjados. Los sacó y las inspeccionó como si de una especie de animal desconocido se tratara._

_-Son goggles, idiota. A ver si con eso aprendes a distinguir a un hombre de una mujer. Y para que dejes de quejarte. Ya me tocas las narices con tus rabietas cada vez que alguien te dice que tus ojos se parecen a los de mi hermana. Como son de color, ya nadie lo notará._

_Matt llevaba ese tipo de goggles desde que entró a Wammy's House, pero los que usaba antes eran transparentes y se le habían roto cuando una bola de béisbol entró por la ventana y lo golpeó en la cara._

_Sonrió y se probó los goggles nuevos. Le quedaban a la medida, y sus ojos se veían de un color muy raro cuando los traía puestos. Se miró en un espejo y sonrió satisfecho._

_-Gracias, Mello, me encantan._

_De nuevo Matt y su sonrisa idiota. Y sus centelleantes ojos que ahora no se veían verdes._

Era increíble que después de casi 10 años siguiera llevando los mismos goggles. Era un cursi de lo peor. Me sentí seriamente tentado a meterle el cigarrillo por la nariz, pero pensé que se sentía genial estar en el mismo espacio que Matt sin _oler_ sus putos cigarros ni _escuchar_ sus putos videojuegos haciendo _beep beep_, así que me contuve. Un ruido de mi estómago me hizo recordar por qué había regresado al departamento.

Busqué en el mueble que Matt me había indicado en la mañana. Y sí, estaba atiborrado de barras de chocolate. Sonreí, a veces el que Matt fuera tan servicial resultaba muy útil. Saqué una barra, la desenvolví y le di una mordida. Muchas veces he pensado que mi adicción a los chocolates es aún más grave que la de Matt por la nicotina.

Así que… eran las 3 de la tarde. No tenía dinero. Matt estaba dormido… Y no tenía _nada_ que hacer. A menos que me pusiera a jugar con sus videojuegos, pero me molestaban los ruiditos.

Volví a encender la televisión. Carajo, no había cable. De todos modos nunca hay nada bueno en la televisión.

Paseé por el departamento. No me había dado el tiempo de hacerlo antes. Había encontrado la habitación de Matt fácilmente el día anterior, pues era donde se sentía con más fuerza la peste de sus cigarrillos. El lugar era pequeño, pero estaba bien para una sola persona. Había una sola habitación, donde Matt dormía. La sala/vestíbulo era diminuta, pero seguro sería mil veces más espaciosa si Matt se deshiciera de tantos monitores y consolas inútiles. Imaginé que la mesa de la cocina fungía como comedor. La cocina era amplia, había estufa, nevera, y varias puertas de despensa. Eché un vistazo en todas las puertas. En las despensas había muchas bolsas de frituras y otras porquerías. En la nevera sólo había comidas rápidas como pedazos de pizza y hamburguesas a medio comer. ¿Cómo seguía Matt estando tan flaco si comía solo porquerías y se la pasaba sentado con sus videojuegos todo el día? Seguro jamás podría responder a esa pregunta.

Por último eché un vistazo al baño. Estaba ofensivamente espacioso y limpio. Matt era un flojo de lo peor, era obvio que él no limpiaba el baño. ¿Entonces por qué parecía un baño de hotel de cinco estrellas? Matt podía ser terriblemente predecible, no era una persona que aceptara los cambios. Prueba de ello era que se vestía igual que cuando nos conocimos en Wammy's House, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces. Y sin embargo, siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome con menudencias insignificantes como un baño limpio.

Eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me asomé a la regadera. ¡Faltaba más! ¡En su vestíbulo no cabían ni cuatro gatos, pero en el baño tenía hasta tina! Tuve que hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no meterle _dos_ cigarrillos por la nariz. Quería darme un baño, me sentía asqueroso. Hacía como cuatro días que no me bañaba, demasiado concentrado en el cuaderno y el Shinigami como para pensar en algo más. Sin embargo, no tenía la paciencia de poner a llenar la tina, así que abrí la llave de la regadera, me desnudé y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Golpeé el azulejo de la pared con un puño. ¡Matt, sólo Matt podía ser! Tenía el baño más fenomenal del mundo y no tenía jabón de ninguna especie. Tendría que bañarme sólo con agua.

_Nota mental: Patear a Matt para que vaya a comprar jabón._

* * *

Me desperté y miré el reloj. Las 7 de la noche. Me había quedado dormido todo el día. Ahora tendría los horarios al revés. Todo por culpa de Mello (como si no hubiera sabido que mi vida se pondría de cabeza en cuanto lo encontrara). Salí de la habitación perezosamente y entré a la cocina a servirme algo de café. Mello estaba ahí, sentado _encima_ de la mesa, con una barra de chocolate en la boca.

-Hasta que despertaste. Vaya mierda de departamento más aburrido que tienes. Ni siquiera hay algo que leer, puras putas revistas de videojuegos- me reclamó.

-Si te aburres puedes entrar a Internet a buscar porno o lo que tú quieras. Yo no tengo obligación de entretenerte. Ni soy tu _madre_ para comprarte juguetes, ni tu _mascota_ para que juegues conmigo- le repliqué sirviéndome una taza de café del termo que siempre tenía a la mano.

Él balanceó sus piernas que colgaban en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo. Se veía como un niño pequeño haciendo eso. –Podría diferir en lo segundo.- comentó distraídamente, mirando hacia el techo, como inspeccionando las grietas en el cemento.

Suspiré resignado. Me tomé toda la taza de un trago. Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y miré también al techo. –Ya… ¿qué tal el barrio? No es como Beverly Hills, pero supongo que estará bien por el momento.- Evadí totalmente su comentario porque no iba a admitir en frente de él que en el fondo _sí_ era como su perro.

Él también ignoró mi pregunta y volteó a verme. –Ve a comprar jabón.- dijo simplemente, dando otra mordida a su chocolate.

Me quedé mirándolo con cara de póquer. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de "eres mi perro" a "compra jabón"? ¿De dónde viene esta manía de las personas por cambiar de tema? ¿En qué momento pasó de ser una conversación de "reafirmación de autoridad" a "problemas domésticos"? Es que hay que estar realmente loco para vivir con Mello. Bueno… pensándolo bien, yo estoy bastante loco, así que supongo que se justifica.

Y por si se lo preguntaban… terminé yendo a comprar jabón

* * *

No acabo de entender cómo es que terminé viviendo con Matt. El flojo Matt. El fumador Matt. El friki de los videojuegos Matt. El no-me-baño-aunque-de-ello-dependa-mi-vida Matt. El si-salgo-me-quemo Matt.

Después de patear a Matt para obligarlo a comprar jabón (cosa que terminó haciendo a regañadientes) pasamos a un estado de sé-que-estás-aquí-pero-fingiré-que-no el uno con el otro. Me dio tiempo para pensar un poco las cosas. Tenía que planear mi siguiente movimiento. Kira seguía allá afuera y Near seguro ya se estaba moviendo. Pero por alguna razón… no me apetecía pensar en ello. La ¿falsa? tranquilidad en la que estaba viviendo actualmente… algo me hacía aferrarme a ella. Algo me decía que deseaba quedarme ahí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Matt, comiendo chocolate y balanceando mis piernas. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Near me venciera… además… yo había hecho una promesa.

_Una promesa…_

_Hermana…_

_El día en que L murió, Roger nos llamó a su oficina a Near y a mí. Después de que nos diera la noticia y yo me negara a trabajar en conjunto con Near, salí de la oficina, furioso. Si bien había amenazado con abandonar la institución, en el fondo no tenía la intención de hacerlo, no ese día al menos. Porque si L había muerto… Corrí a la habitación que solía ser de L y de mi hermana. Una sombra arrodillada a la mitad de la oscura habitación. Sostenía un objeto en su mano temblorosa. La pantalla brillaba en color blanco. Podía adivinar lo que decían las letras negras. El objeto cayó al suelo ruidosamente. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando el rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas, las facciones descompuestas. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó entre los truenos, el grito que perfora el alma. Salí corriendo de ahí, tomé mi chamarra y una barra de chocolate y abandoné Wammy's House esa misma noche._

_Desde pequeño, siempre había pensado que si L se iba o algo le sucedía, yo podría consolar a mi hermana. Creía que con un poco de esfuerzo, mi presencia sería suficiente para hacerla sonreír de la manera en que lo hacía con él. Pero estaba equivocado. Y lo supe cuando vi ese rostro… no, esos ojos. Los ojos son la ventana hacia el alma, decían los poetas. Siempre creí que era una estupidez. Pero vi en esos ojos un alma rota… pedazos que yo jamás podría volver a unir. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí._

Al salir de mis pensamientos, me topé con Matt, parado frente a mí, con expresión preocupada. Me quedé boquiabierto. Siempre me he sabido heterosexual, pero es que parece que el cabrón lo hacía a propósito. Su cabello estaba empapado y goteando, aunque llevaba puestos los goggles naranjas. No llevaba más prenda que una toalla un poco polvorienta alrededor de la cintura.

* * *

La mirada que me dirigió Mello cuando regresó a la realidad, me asustó. Y es que… era la primera vez en muchos años en que no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Mello. Antes de eso, pensaba que conocía a Mello a la perfección. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada tono de voz, sabía exactamente lo que significaba cada uno de ellos y en qué momento los usaba. Pero esta vez era diferente, era una mirada que no le conocía, una expresión que no había visto jamás. Y no tenía idea de qué podía significar.

Después de comprar el famoso jabón, decidí tomar un baño antes de que Mello me ordenara que lo hiciera (pues sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano) Cuando salí me di cuenta de que me había dejado los goggles en la cocina, así que fui por ellos antes de vestirme. Me encontré a Mello en la misma posición, sentado sobre la mesa, balanceando sus piernas, con la barra de chocolate en la boca, sosteniéndola únicamente con sus dientes; sus dos manos aferradas al borde de la mesa, y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sabía lo que significaba esa expresión, que estaba pensando, o más bien, recordando. Se veía triste. Estaría pensando en L… o en _ésa mujer_. Me quedé mirándolo con preocupación, no me gustaba verlo así. _Ésa mujer_ tenía la culpa de todo. Aún en su ausencia, seguía haciéndole daño.

Y luego se percató de que yo estaba ahí. Y su expresión cambió totalmente. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, causando que el chocolate que sostenían sus dientes cayera al suelo y se partiera en pedazos. Se bajó de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Ehm… ¿he dicho _abalanzó_? No se me ocurre otra palabra para describirlo. ¿Han visto un tigre que salta sobre su presa? Digamos que Mello es el tigre, por lo tanto, yo soy la presa. Y la presa terminó aventada sin mucho cuidado sobre la cama, mientras el tigre le arrancaba la toalla y la arrojaba por cualquier parte.

Me ruboricé. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mello me mordió el cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo ansiosamente. Si no hubiera estado tan confundido, hasta me habría excitado, a pesar de su rudeza. Después de todo, llevaba más de 10 años esperando que _esto_ sucediera (bueno, al menos lo que el asunto implicaba, las acciones externas que esperaba habían cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, si entienden lo que digo). Pero la carencia de motivación, y la espontaneidad de la situación, me evitaban concentrarme en lo que debía. Supe que era el momento de apagar mi cerebro y dejar que Mello hiciera lo que quisiera (no que me fuera a molestar, de todos modos), pero no fui capaz.

Mello me abrió las piernas violentamente. Sí, ya sabía lo que venía (demasiada porno en revistas de videojuegos), pero no tuve tiempo de prepararme psicológicamente para ello. Mi visión estaba nublada, apenas y podía ver lo que estaba pasando allá abajo, medio procesé cuando Mello se desnudó de la cintura para abajo. Pero definitivamente nada podía prepararme para ese momento en el que sentí como mi cuerpo se partía en dos. La sensación inicial fue incómoda y dolorosa, pero se me olvidó cuando procesé que era Mello el que invadía mi privacidad, el que me arrebataba violentamente la virginidad.

Pude haber olvidado el dolor, incluso disfrutarlo, si hubiera olvidado mi razón y dejado todo a mis sentidos. Pero no lo hice. Miré a Mello, y al ver su mirada de lujuria lo entendí. Entendí lo que estaba pasando. Entendí _por qué_ estaba pasando. Y me llené de rabia. Lo empujé con fuerza, tirándolo de la cama. Me levanté y me vestí, me bajé los goggles para que no notara que estaba llorando.

Mello no se movió del suelo. Se quedó mirándome sin comprender mi reacción. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

-Carajo Mello… sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que me pidieras. Saltaría frente a un tren, dejaría mis videojuegos, cualquier cosa. Pero hay un límite, ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti ni por nadie. Una sola cosa. Mello, jamás… jamás…-no me sentía con fuerza para terminar de hablar sin echarme a llorar, y no quería que Mello me viera así de débil pero… -_Jamás_ pienso tomar el lugar de _ésa mujer_.- azoté la puerta con rabia. Mello ni siquiera intentó detenerme.

* * *

Me quedé mirando a Matt, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. Matt estaba… ¿_llorando_?

To be continued

Pues ya está, el tan temido cuasi-lemon que me quedó de la patada. Me tardé muchísimo escribiendo este cap. Por cierto, mañana es mi cumple así que de regalo espero muchas reviews! Me costó un montón hacer el POV de Mello, jamás se me había complicado tanto escribir a un personaje. Me costó trabajo decidirme por el título de este cap, al final le puse Broken "Roto". Pueden verlo como el corazón roto de Matt o el alma rota que Mello vio el día que L murió, o ambos, como prefieran. Solo sonaba lindo. También pensé en "reemplazo" "herido" y por un breve instante (aunque lo deseché en seguida) "jabón". De pronto el jabón se volvió muy céntrico en la historia

Por cierto, por culpa de Mello he cambiado mi lenguaje cotidiano. Como trato de no escribir regionalismos, ahora al hablar en lugar de decir "pinche" y "chingar" digo "puto" y "carajo" y "joder". Todo es culpa de Mello, como dice Matt.

Contestando los reviews anónimos

Ierelin- No hablaré del final, gomen. Yo tampoco sabía muy bien con qué comparar a L, olvidé anotar (luego lo edito) que alguna vez Near salió de su habitación en Wammy's House de noche y se encontró con L en el pasillo y le pareció ver que le brillaban los ojos en amarillo, como las panteras. Mello es un patán, pero trataré de componerlo en el futuro jeeeee

Eidan Y- No es que busque la perfección, simplemente releo una parte y me parece que no se lee bien, así que trato de corregirla pero a veces no sale. Lo de los 4 metros cuadrados, no era literal, era un decir y le estaba restando el espacio que ocupan los muebles (y los monitores, como dice Mello)

Espero les guste este cap y me disculpo por la demora y por mis comentarios del principio estaba medio mal de mi cerebro XDDDD


	6. Awake

* * *

Sí bueno, después de dos One-shots ya me pongo a continuar para que no me maten XD. Tuve que releerme el cap anterior 15 veces porque me acabo de echar un fic de lo más cómico el UNIVERSO (The Espada Guide for Parenting… Impervious es diooos!!) y pues… tenía que ponerme a tono no?

Antes les contesto las reviews anónimas

Cyber horse- Bueno Mello… sí, no es la mejor persona, ya se arreglará (como muchos se enojaron con él por este cap escribí dos One-shots lindos de él) Me alegra que te gustara (me gusta la palabra "Awesome" últimamente la uso mucho) Ah sí, gracias por el Feliz Cumpleaños, me la pasé bomba (me regalaron mucho manga 0) Ten, te doy pastel, es de chocolate, cubierto de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate, rosas de chocolate y galletitas de chocolate. Vamos que eso de Mello a una se le pega.

Ddai- Esto debería ir en PM pero soy floja para eso XD. Y el UlquiGrimm es LO MEJOR QUE HAY EN EL MUNDO y agradezco haber tomado clases de inglés para poder leer con singular alegría todos esos fics 0 Todos queremos ver a Ulqui liberando su zampakutoh (aunque esa escena en la que se desgarra el haori fue :Q (babea… por media hora)) Y tu mail no se ve, debes ponerlo asi "_mimail(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com_" porque FF no permite enlaces en reviews y fics.

Bueno sigamos.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note no me pertenece, sino a Ohba y Obata. Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note me pertenece. Matt le pertenece a Mello y Mello le pertenece a Matt. Los demás son propiedad de Ohba y Obata. Y aunque dije que ninguno me pertenecía, mentí, L es mío! Pero no lo inventé yo sino Ohba y Obata.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers, lenguaje altisonante, contenido sexual, Yaoi. Si algo de esto no te gusta pica en la flechita de arriba a la izquierda.

Creo que cada vez le agrego más tonterías a esta sección -.-

Capítulo 6

**Awake**

Me tumbé en la cama, totalmente agotado. Solté las sábanas blancas a las que me había estado aferrando hacía un segundo. Respiraba entrecortadamente. La mezcla de confusión, dolor, cansancio y culpa me hicieron sentir que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Las gotas de sudor que bañaban mi cuerpo empezaban a evaporarse por la alta temperatura de la habitación, arrebatándome el poco calor corporal que me quedaba. Empecé a sentir frío, pero no tenía fuerza para levantarme por mi ropa.

_Shit…_

_Shit…_

_Shit…_

El otro chico se levantó casi de inmediato. Lo escuché moverse hacia el otro lado de la espaciosa habitación. A pesar de que mis sentidos se encontraban nublados con la ola de sensaciones desagradables que me invadía, escuché un sonido como de vidrio chocando con vidrio. Recordaba haber visto un minibar al entrar a la habitación. Lo escuché destapar la botella.

-Viejo… no te ves bien.

Lo ignoré. No estaba de ánimos para una conversación. Y tampoco quería que ésa persona se involucrara en lo que no le importaba.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el que apenas y percibí el ruido del líquido bajando por su garganta. Pero no me importaba realmente. Me sentía mal. Me sentía sucio. Me sentía… asqueroso. Quería morirme ahí, en ese momento, para dejar de sentir cómo el estómago se me revolvía. Quería vomitar, pero ni para eso me quedaban fuerzas.

-Ya, en serio- comenzó el chico -¿Qué te hicieron?

Gruñí. De verdad no quería tener esta conversación. Y él no tenía ningún derecho a exigir que lo hiciera. ¡Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre!

_Salí corriendo del apartamento. Mis piernas se movían por sí solas, y a mí no me importaba a dónde me llevaran. Me sentía usado, casi violado. No, si Mello me hubiera violado por ser yo, no me hubiera molestado tanto… pero hasta yo tenía dignidad, y había cosas que definitivamente no consentiría, ni siquiera de Mello. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas…? ¿Por qué Mello? ¿Por qué _ésa mujer_? De entre todas las derrotas que podría sufrir en mi vida, ninguna me había hecho desear la muerte tanto como ésta._

_Detrás de todos los sentimientos que bullían en mi mente; la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia… empezó a surgir la necesidad de venganza. Quería vengarme de Mello por esta humillación. Vengarme por haberme usado. Vengarme porque me había visto llorar. Vengarme porque _ésa mujer _me había derrotado. Mis piernas me llevaron al único lugar donde podía ahogar mis penas y cumplir mi venganza sin embriagarme. La recepcionista era una chica joven y guapa, pero no le puse mucha atención a su aspecto._

_-Buenas noches, joven. Me parece que es usted nuevo por aquí. ¿Necesita que lo asesore de alguna manera? Tenemos habitaciones de muchos tipos, según su preferencia…_

_Apreté los puños. Aún una pequeña parte de mí sentía que traicionaba a Mello haciendo esto. Pero se esfumó cuando recordé sus ojos lujuriosos que no me veían a mí…_

_-No tengo su tiempo. Deme cualquier habitación YA. Y cualquier CHICO, el aspecto no me importa._

_La chica me miró sorprendida y luego rió tontamente. Como lo hacía _ésa mujer_. Pateé el taburete, derribando varias cosas. La recepcionista se espantó, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó un número._

_-Erick, tienes un cliente._

-Chico, sé que no me importa, pero por experiencia te digo que si lo dejas salir te sentirás mucho mejor. No eres el primero que viene sólo a desahogarse.

Golpeé el colchón con rabia. Sentí que se me salían las lágrimas de nuevo. Traté de tragármelas, pero no pude. Hundí mi cara en la almohada para que la tela secara mis ojos, pero fue inútil. Las gotas traicioneras seguían escapándose.

El chico se acercó a mí y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Era atractivo. No se parecía a Mello, lo cual era magnífico. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba a media espalda con un peinado que me recordaba a… los Super Saiyajines de mis videojuegos de Dragon Ball. Sus ojos eran castaños. Evidentemente no era estadounidense.

* * *

La verdad, el chico se veía más jodido que perro de la calle. Desde que lo vi en el mostrador gritando incoherencias y groserías, supe que más que nada necesitaba desahogarse. No suelo hablar con mis clientes, generalmente son ellos los que se sueltan a hablar sin que yo se los pida, pero algo en este chico me llamó la atención. Era joven y atractivo, a primera vista un buen partido, pero también lo habían sido tantos otros… No, no fue su aspecto lo que me hizo sentir mal por él. Creo que fue su… situación. Porque aunque ignoraba qué le había sucedido, debía estar terriblemente humillado, herido o furioso, o tal vez los tres, pues de otra manera no podría explicar su comportamiento.

No me gusta la presunción, pero soy muy solicitado por este barrio. Chicos y chicas, no hago distinción, dejé de notar la diferencia hace muchos años. He tenido clientes de muchas clases. Jóvenes curiosos, hombres necesitados, muchachas que han sido engañadas, mujeres aburridas o abandonadas, ninfómanos, solterones, sadomasoquistas, o simplemente gente con ganas de tener sexo sin razón ni necesidad, y hasta parejas en busca de "revivir la flama". Un poco de todo, desde los más ricos empresarios, hasta los más miserables vagabundos.

Pero este chico era distinto. Se veía realmente acabado. Al entrar a la habitación, me miró firmemente y me dijo:

"_Rápido, directo y doloroso. Sin hablar, sin rodeos, sin tonterías"_

No era la primera vez que me lo decían. Como he dicho, he visto de todo. Pero no, este chico no era un ninfómano, ni sadomasoquista, ni tenía una novia que llegaría a casa en 10 minutos; de hecho apostaría a que el chico era virgen. Pero yo no pregunto, sólo hago mi trabajo. Sin embargo, para toda la prisa que llevaba al llegar, se quedó inmóvil en la cama, sin siquiera levantarse a vestirse, cuando el asunto estaba terminado. Sentí curiosidad. ¿Era culpa lo que veía en sus ojos verdes? ¿Eran lágrimas lo que mojaba las almohadas? Tampoco era la primera vez que veía a alguien llorar después de acostarse conmigo. Pero no era normal que mis clientes se sintieran culpables. Quien me contrataba estaba seguro de lo que quería y de por qué quería hacerlo. Así que lo interrogué. Pero a diferencia de otros, este chico no quería hablar. Tenía toda la cara de querer morirse ahí mismo.

Saqué una cerveza de la nevera y la llevé a la cama. El chico seguía mudo e inmóvil, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Temblaba, seguro por el frío. Pensé en pasarle una sábana, así que me levanté de nuevo a buscar una que estuviera limpia, cuando finalmente habló.

-Carajo… Carajo… Debía ser el primero… Debía ser el único… Carajo…

Volví a sentarme, tratando de imaginar a qué se refería con esas palabras. Más o menos pude visualizar que le gustaba un chico, que seguro le había rechazado, y que para desquitarse había venido conmigo. Y ahora sentía que le había engañado. Si era algo así de simple, ya no era tan interesante. No, debía ser algo más complejo, o el chico había visto demasiadas telenovelas en las que el amor siempre es correspondido, para echarse a morir de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté casualmente. Despejar la mente de un cliente lastimado ha resultado ser un método efectivo para que se animen a hablar bien y no me dejen con la historia a medias. Porque estas historias trágicas son de lo poco que me recuerda que sigo siendo humano.

Tardó mucho en contestar. Me bebí una botella de cerveza completa y me levanté por otra antes de que volviera a abrir la boca.

-Matt.

-_Nice_.

Otro silencio largo. Lo escuchaba tratando de contenerse para no llorar. Era triste, patético, daba mucha lástima el pobre. Eso lo hacía más interesante. Alcancé a percibir un murmullo entre sollozos ahogados.

-¿Tienes un cigarro?

* * *

Ni siquiera me queda claro por qué le conté todo a un sexoservidor. Ahora más que nunca, me sentía sucio, usado y expuesto. Acababa de contarle el drama de mi vida a un tipo que se ganaba la vida vendiendo su cuerpo. Se suponía que hablarlo me haría sentir mejor. Que llorar y dejar todo salir me haría sentir liberado. Pero no fue así. Es pura mentira. De hecho me sentí peor.

Pocas veces en mi vida había llorado. No lloré cuando supe que L había muerto. Lloré cuando entré a mi habitación esa noche y no encontré las cosas de Mello. No lloré el día en que la pequeña Layla Lawliet me preguntó por qué su papá no había llamado en su cumpleaños. Lloré cuando preguntó si Mello estaba enfadado con ella, pues no lo había visto en varios días. Si me pongo a pensarlo, las pocas veces que he llorado, han sido por culpa de Mello. Y ahí estaba, llorando como colegiala abandonada, en un prostíbulo.

El chico no había dicho nada desde que le pedí el cigarro. Sólo escuchaba atentamente mientras bebía una tercera botella de cerveza.

-No me hubiera molestado… de verdad que no me hubiera molestado que me violara. Pero la forma en la que me miraba… no, más bien… la forma en la que no me miraba. No a mí. Me miraba a los ojos… a los ojos… Mis ojos… mis ojos… todo el mundo dice que son iguales a los de _ésa mujer_…

Mordí la almohada para ahogar un quejido que quería escaparse de mi boca. Poca dignidad me quedaba ya por salvar, al menos debía intentar no acabarla tan fácilmente.

El chico seguía en silencio, como esperando que yo dijera algo más, pero no lo hice. Finalmente dejó la botella a un lado, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.

-Qué fuerte, viejo…

Sabía que no debía abrirme con un sexoservidor. Pero ya lo había hecho, ya no era remediable. ¿Y ahora…? ¿Pagar, irme y volver al apartamento? No podía, Mello estaba ahí. Pero era MI casa, yo no tenía por qué pagar hotel. Debería echar a Mello. Pero ni me atrevía a mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago…?

Más bien estaba pensándolo para mí mismo, pero como acostumbro estar solo, tiendo a pensar en voz alta. Pero el chico lo tomó como que le estaba pidiendo consejo.

-Fácil. Son las 2 de la mañana. Quédate un rato más, como hasta las cuatro, y luego regresa a tu casa. Si está dormido sácalo del apartamento y no le vuelvas a hablar. Si sigue despierto…

Me levanté de golpe, furioso y arrojé la almohada hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se escuchó el ruido de cristal rompiéndose.

-¡¿Te crees que esto es un puto juego?!

Él se rió de mi furia. Y yo no entendía nada y comenzaba a exasperarme. No era mi mejor noche, ni nada que se le pareciera. Y mientras yo echaba humo por las orejas, él se burlaba.

-Tranquilízate y escúchame. Me caes bien. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si te pones a gritar como histérico.

No esperaba que una persona de su profesión me hablara de esa forma. Era muy tranquilizador. Recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración en segundos. Me senté de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

-No tengo mucha plata.

Lo escuché reírse a mis espaldas.

-Esta noche corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Volví al apartamento alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Me ardían los ojos. Erick me había echado la mano para que mi cara no delatara que había estado llorando como nena. Habíamos estado hablando por largo rato. Era increíble que alguien como él tuviera consejos prácticos para cada situación, particularmente la mía. Yo lo miraba como idiotizado mientras él me presentaba todos los escenarios posibles, y cómo sería más conveniente reaccionar.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo del chaleco y abrí la puerta lentamente. Me aterraba verle la cara a Mello de nuevo. Me aterraba pensar que se vengaría por la forma en que lo pateé. Me aterraba que estuviera despierto y se me encogía el corazón de pensar que se hubiera ido o estuviera dormido.

_-Si está dormido para cuando llegues, patéalo, arrójalo por la ventana, golpéalo hasta que te canses, lo que te parezca más cómodo…_

_No me cabía en la cabeza de dónde sacaba Erick ese tipo de ideas._

_-… si sigue despierto… significa que sabe que cometió un error y que al menos, muy en el fondo, se preocupa por ti._

Finalmente, me decidí a entrar, tratando de convencerme de que estaba preparado para encontrar a Mello dormido, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Entré de golpe al apartamento, con la respiración agitada, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Mantuve la cabeza agachada, tratando de recuperar mi pulso normal antes de enfrentarme con la dura realidad. Sentí que me iba a echar a llorar otra vez.

-¿Matt?

**To be continued**

Lo sé, pueden y tienen TODO el derecho de asesinarme. Me he tomado casi un mes. Me disculpo. Pero como expliqué en los tres one-shots que publiqué en ese lapso, estaba ATORADA. De hecho estuve a punto de escribir otro one-shot porque estaba ATORADA, ATASCADA, ESTANCADA. No lograba proyectar lo que quería. Lo releí y corregí mil veces. Me dio mucha tristeza cortar el punto de vista de Erick, iba a ser más largo, pero no quedaba bien. También la charla de Matt con Erick la iba a poner completa pero no lograba que quedara bien. Y no, esto no será un MattxOC, el personaje de Erick tiene otra función por ahí más inclinada hacia otros clichés XD  
De hecho el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero preferí cortarlo ahí. Y ahora no sé qué más decir. Tenía mil cosas pensadas para poner en esta sección y me he quedado en blanco, qué fiasco.

Ah! Ya me acordé. En principio este capítulo se iba a llamar Coffee (Café) por motivos que espero exponer en el próximo capítulo, pero terminé poniéndole Awake (Despierto) Supongo que entienden por qué

En fin, si quieren matarme no me molestaré (aunque si me matan no podré continuar XD ni hacer más one-shots) pero antes mándenme reviews plis!


	7. Coffee

Pues a ver qué sale. Después de unas 6 amenazas de muerte, mejor me apresuro U porque no tengo ideas para One-shots que aplaquen su ira.

**Disclaimer**: L es mío de MI propiedad. (y pregúntenle a quien me conozca, no hay persona en el mundo con más L-cositas que yo) Los demás fueron creados por Ohba y Obata y no puedo quitárselos (por desgracia) Y pues eso, que no son míos (cuantas tonterías se pueden poner en un disclaimer?)

**Advertencias**: Odio los flames, evita enviarlos porque los ignoraré. Muchas palabrotas. Yaoi, shonen-ai hombre/hombre, chico/chico, como lo quieran ver.

Ahora sí espero poder llegar hasta la parte del café -…-U. Por cierto! Soy muy feliz! En solo 6 capítulos tengo 814 hits! Muchas gracias!!

**Coffee**

¿Matt? ¿Dónde está Matt? ¿A dónde se fue ese pedazo de inútil? Si nos llegan a descubrir… ¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo haberme sentido tan desorientado en toda mi vida.

¿Dónde está Matt?

¿Dónde está Matt?

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MATT?!

Es más de media noche, ¿a dónde pudo haberse ido?

No… no sé qué hacer…

No está en la cocina tomando café como poseso.

No está en la sala derritiéndose el cerebro con sus videojuegos.

No está en el baño sofocándose entre vapor caliente.

No está en la terraza contaminándose los pulmones con sus cigarrillos.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

¿Y por qué me importa tanto?

Es sólo Matt. Lo que Matt haga no me importa. ¿Verdad que no? ¡NO! Matt es sólo Matt. Matt puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, ¿a mí que me importa? Si lo atropellan, si se intoxica, si salta de un puente es muy su problema…

Pero ¿dónde está Matt?

* * *

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo del chaleco y abrí la puerta lentamente. Me aterraba verle la cara a Mello de nuevo. Me aterraba pensar que se vengaría por la forma en que lo pateé. Me aterraba que estuviera despierto y se me encogía el corazón de pensar que se hubiera ido o estuviera dormido.

_-Si está dormido para cuando llegues, patéalo, arrójalo por la ventana, golpéalo hasta que te canses, lo que te parezca más cómodo…_

_No me cabía en la cabeza de dónde sacaba Erick ese tipo de ideas._

_-… si sigue despierto… significa que sabe que cometió un error y que al menos, muy en el fondo, se preocupa por ti._

Finalmente, me decidí a entrar, tratando de convencerme de que estaba preparado para encontrar a Mello dormido, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Entré de golpe al apartamento, con la respiración agitada, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Mantuve la cabeza agachada, tratando de recuperar mi pulso normal antes de enfrentarme con la dura realidad. Sentí que me iba a echar a llorar otra vez.

-¿Matt?

¿Qué se hace cuando pasan este tipo de cosas? Cuando ya me había resignado a que Mello estaría dormido cuando llegara, ahí estaba él, sentado en el sillón, mirando de frente a la puerta, como esperando algo, con la televisión encendida, y un montón de envolturas de chocolate vacías regadas por el piso. Mello era un obseso de la limpieza. Cuando dejaba las cosas regadas por todos lados era porque sufría de un ataque de ansiedad.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

-¿Dónde carajos estabas? Esto no es hotel para que entres y salgas cuando te dé la gana.

Era mucho pedir algo de amabilidad por parte suya.

-¿Qué mierdas te importa? Es mi casa y yo pago por ella, así que puedo ir a dónde me venga en gana cuando me venga en gana. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo.

* * *

¿Qué… significa… esto?

Matt y yo siempre nos insultamos. Yo lo insulto, él me insulta, luego dice una tontería, yo me enfado, él sonríe como idiota y no pasa de ahí.

Pero ¿qué significa esa expresión de su rostro? ¿Qué quiere decir cuando no sonríe tontamente? ¿Por qué me da la espalda y se va sin decir más? ¿Por qué no voltea a verme cuando le llamo?

-Matt. ¡Matt! No me ignores, imbécil. ¡MATT!

¿Qué está pasando?

La televisión sigue encendida. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo captar las luces intermitentes. ¿Pero acaso importa? ¿Es que hay algo más importante que mirar fijamente ese lugar donde hace un momento estaba Matt y que ahora se encuentra vacío? Porque en este momento pareciera que no lo hay. Pero debería haberlo ¿no? Después de todo, Matt no es importante. 

¿Qué me importa lo que Matt haga? Yo no necesito sus sonrisas idiotas ni su comprensión. Yo no necesito nada de Matt.

Matt, ¿por qué me diste la espalda?

* * *

Me sentí algo culpable por hablarle así a Mello. Sentí culpa por no voltear cuando Mello me llamó. Fue la primera vez que ignoré un llamado de Mello. Tal vez para él no sea importante. Pero para mí tenía un significado. O tal vez no del todo.

Mello estaba despierto cuando llegué el apartamento. Lo que yo quería hacer cuando lo vi sentado, esperándome, era abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas. Pero según Erick, si quería que Mello se diera cuenta de que yo era una persona y no su perro, tenía que dejar de perdonárselo todo. Al menos debía fingir que no lo perdonaba.

Tal vez confiar ciegamente en un gigoló no era la mejor de las ideas, pero sonaba mejor que la perspectiva de que volviera a suceder lo de ésa noche… mil veces mejor.

Le eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me tumbé en la cama a descansar. Trataba de reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo a pedirle disculpas a Mello. Por suerte me dormí rápido, había sido un día muy largo, muy desagradable y muy agotador, y necesitaba descansar.

Si he de ser sincero soñé con Mello toda la noche.

* * *

No puedo dormir. Quiero dormir. Necesito dormir. Pero no puedo. ¿Cómo podría? Matt me dio la espalda. Matt no volteó cuando lo llamé. Eso jamás había pasado. Siempre que yo llamaba a Matt, Matt llegaba corriendo en un instante. Siempre que llamaba a Matt, Matt volteaba a verme. Siempre que llamaba a Matt, Matt se materializaba a mi lado, dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera. Pero ahora Matt no volteó. Me dio la espalda y siguió de largo. Matt me ignoró. Matt no volteó a verme.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

_Click click click click_

A Matt siempre le han gustado las cosas que hacen ruiditos raros, particularmente los que hacen Click. Las plumas y lapiceros de mina, los relojes de manecilla, los broches para cabello. Maldigo mil veces esa obsesión. Siento que el tic tac me retumba en la cabeza. El tiempo sigue corriendo y no logro cerrar los ojos. Arden, me arden los ojos. Pero si los cierro, mi cerebro reproduce la imagen de Matt dándome la espalda. Qué estupidez. Casi pareciera que dependo de Matt. Y no es así. Yo no necesito a Matt. Matt es un inútil. Estúpido, inútil, flojo, adicto, idiota, todo eso es Matt. Además es un tarado, insoportable, siempre huele mal, es amable, estúpido, atractivo, bajito, tiene unos ojos verdes que no puedo dejar de mirar, es un vividor y un imbécil.

Además, seguro que mañana vendrá corriendo a disculparse por haberme ignorado. Así de idiota es. Sí, seguramente eso hará. Después de todo, se trata de Matt. Incluso podría apostar que si lo llamo ahora, vendrá. Pero no lo llamaré. Él vendrá sólo. Tiene que venir y rogar que lo perdone por tratarme así.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

_Click click click click_

-¡Matt! ¡Ven acá ahora mismo!

* * *

Fue extraño. Como si una descarga eléctrica saliera de mi cerebro y le mandara a todo mi cuerpo a que se moviera. Particularmente, que se moviera hacia donde provenía el llamado de Mello. Era increíble lo que Mello provocaba en mí. La forma en la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a su llamado me asustaba. ¿Tan dependiente me había vuelto?

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo de la habitación a ver qué necesitaba Mello. Y seguramente lo hubiera hecho, pero previendo algo así había puesto el cerrojo horas antes, lo que me detuvo justo a tiempo para recapacitar lo que hacía y recordar que yo debía estar enojado con Mello.

Volví a la cama. Me puse los audífonos de mi PSP para bloquear la voz de Mello que seguía llamándome, pero era inútil. Aunque el sonido exterior no llegaba a mis oídos, el llamado de Mello retumbaba en mi cabeza y mis piernas temblaban por la necesidad de ir corriendo a su encuentro.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Sonaba el reloj de la sala. Aún con los audífonos, alcanzaba a escucharlo claramente.

Mello solía quejarse de mi reloj que hacía _tic tac_

* * *

No responde… Matt no viene por más que lo llamo ¿dónde está?

¿Estará dormido?

¿Me está ignorando a propósito?

¿Por qué no viene? ¿No escucha que lo estoy llamando?

Matt no viene cuando lo llamo.

¿Qué hora es? Ya veo el sol entrando por las rendijas de las persianas. Mis ojos me arden, no dormí nada. Y mis oídos zumban por ese tic tac. No lo soporto más. Creo que me terminé los chocolates.

Escucho una puerta abriéndose y los pasos lentos de Matt acercándose. Esta vez seguro trae una explicación a por qué me ignoró como lo hizo. Ya verá… una vez que me ruegue que lo perdone, le daré una patada entra las piernas. Lamentará haberme ignorado.

Entra a la cocina, se sirve su asqueroso café, pasa junto a mí como si nada… abre la puerta para salir…

¡No dice nada!

-¡Matt!

Se detiene, voltea a verme, alza una ceja. Pero su expresión…

Algo ha cambiado.

La forma en la que me llevaba con Matt parece haber cambiado de repente y no entiendo del todo por qué. No sé por qué me ve, con los ojos verdes al descubierto, como si me odiara. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vi a Matt sin los goggles que le regalé; los usaba para salir, para dormir, para bañarse, durante las clases, a la hora de comer, en las canchas de juego, en cualquier momento y lugar. Si bien no se tapaba los ojos con ellos todo el tiempo, siempre los llevaba en la cabeza o colgando del cuello. Siempre. Y ahora no los trae. Chaleco blanco de invierno, playera de rayas, pantalón de mezclilla roto, zapatos deportivos sucios. Pero no trae los goggles.

Ya entiendo, así que de eso se trata. Cabrón de mierda. Cree que por no traer los goggles que le regalé, me hará sentir mal. ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Sentirme mal? Está operado de la cabeza si cree que me hará sentir mal. Por mí, que haga lo que le dé la gana con los putos goggles.

-¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

-A donde me da la gana. Déjame en paz.

Sale del departamento sin decirme nada más. ¿Quién se ha creído? Más le vale que me traiga chocolates o lo lamentará. De verdad lo lamentará.

Creo que iré a romperle algún maldito videojuego. Se lo merece por ignorarme.

Qué asco. No entiendo como Matt puede vivir entre tanto desorden. Hace dos noches esto estaba limpio.

…

Matt es un… idiota. Carajo. Hay aproximadamente medio metro cuadrado de orden en toda esta habitación. Y en ese medio metro puso los goggles. Estúpido Matt.

* * *

Ya llevaba tres días "peleado" con Mello.

El primer día (madrugada, más bien) se tomó mi cambio de actitud como un golpe que no supo de dónde vino. Su cabeza no procesaba qué estaba pasando.

El segundo día lo tomó como un insulto, así que se puso furioso, y buscó todas las formas posibles para vengarse, desde agredirme directamente, hasta arrojar mis DS por la ventana.

El tercer día comencé a ignorarlo en un nivel extremo. Si me hablaba, no volteaba; si estaba ahí sentado, miraba hacia otro lado; cuando me golpeó, seguí mi camino sin más. Y él comenzó a ignorarme a mí también.

* * *

He cometido tres errores fundamentales por los últimos tres días.

El primero fue actuar confundido cuando Matt llegó a las cuatro de la mañana. Le di a entender que él me importaba y que no soportaba que me hablara así.

El segundo fue enfadarme y atacarlo a él y a sus cosas. Le di una excusa para ignorarme más, además de que lo hizo creer que realmente él me importa lo suficiente como para sacarme de mis casillas.

El tercero fue empezar a ignorarlo después de que él empezara a ignorarme a mí. Le mostré lo mucho que me había ofendido y herido su actitud, y que no tengo mejores formas de vengarme que copiar sus métodos infantiles. Habría valido de lo mismo que lo arremedara como cuando los niños quieren molestarse unos a otros.

* * *

Acudí a Erick varias veces en esos tres días. Le contaba cómo avanzaban las cosas con Mello, que no parecían avanzar mucho en realidad. Sin embargo, él insistía en que siguiera adelante, que sus reacciones eran buenas señales y demás.

-Confía en mí, viejo. Si reacciona así es porque todo esto le afecta. Con lo que me has contado, éste chico es de esos que son brillantes, pero jamás se fija en lo que pasa en el lado emocional de su cabeza. Creo que está apenas dándose cuenta de que sí le haces falta. Pero tomará tiempo, debes ser más paciente.

Suspiré profundamente y una voluta de humo salió de mi boca.

-Entiendo eso. Pero realmente me cuesta trabajo portarme así con él. Siento que en cualquier momento me traicionarán mis instintos y le rogaré que me perdone mientras le beso los pies.

Erick se rió y tomó un trago de la botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano. Se tumbó en la cama con una risita alegre y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Realmente te tiene bien entrenado, chico.

-No me llames así, no me llevas tantos años.

Volvió a reírse, ésta vez más fuerte, y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Parpadeé perplejo. Erick hacía los comentarios más inadecuados posibles. Era algo que no entendía del todo en él.

-Veintitrés… veinticinco… veintiséis a lo mucho- calculé rápidamente pero Erick me interrumpió con una risotada que me hacía pensar que se había pasado de cervezas. -¿Qué? ¿Tienes noventa años o algo así?

Dejó de reírse por un instante y dejó la botella, ahora vacía, a un lado de las patas de la cama. –Dejémoslo así, viejo- comentó alegremente.

Volví a exhalar humo por la nariz. Era una suerte que Erick pagara la cuenta de licor cada vez que lo visitaba, porque bebía como cosaco, y no se embriagaba jamás. Alguna vez se terminó tres botellas de whisky y seguía más o menos lúcido. Nunca lo vi totalmente ebrio. Era un tipo curioso. Jamás entendí qué lo movió a ayudarme. Él decía que le di lástima cuando me vio la primera vez. No lo sé, realmente.

-Por cierto chico, lo de los goggles fue una gran movida. Manténlo así por un tiempo y puede que obtengas mejores resultados.

Los goggles… probablemente mi posesión más preciada en el mundo. Llevaba tres días sin usarlos. Supuse que tendría algún efecto en Mello el verme sin ellos. Pero no tuve corazón para deshacerme de ellos, ni siquiera fingir que lo había hecho. Prácticamente tuve que ponerlos en un altar para poder dormir tranquilo esas dos noches.

-Si te dijera… que siento que me falta la mitad de mi alma desde que no los llevo…

* * *

Carajo, se acabaron mis chocolates y no puedo mandar a Matt por más porque me está ignorando. Más aún, yo lo estoy ignorando a él, por lo tanto, no debo hablarle.

Y entonces… tengo que salir yo a comprarlos. Pero no quiero salir ahora. Pero necesito chocolates. Estúpido Matt. Por su culpa tengo que ir a comprar chocolates. Algún día lo patearé tan fuerte que le romperé todos los huesos del golpe. No me importa si eso no es físicamente posible, igual lo haré. Matt idiota.

Hace frío. No tanto como en Inglaterra. Pero hace frío. La tienda está muy cerca, por suerte Matt es flojo y buscó un lugar que tuviera comercios cercanos. Sólo tengo que dar vuelta en esta esquina y…

Oh… ya veo. Así que este es el lugar. Aquí es a donde Matt ha estado viniendo a revolcarse con cualquier puta todos los días. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Matt. Qué local más sucio. Huele a orines y a cigarrillo. Seguro Matt se pasa tanto tiempo aquí que ya lo llenó todo con su peste. Me dan ganas de entrar, buscar a la puta de Matt y estrangularla. Pero no tengo necesidad de que meterme en líos con la policía, mis identificaciones se quemaron en el estúpido edificio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Es un chico el que me habla. Se ha asomado desde adentro de ese sitio asqueroso.

-Ahm… Trabajo aquí… si tienes dudas puedo…

Carajo, este tipo me molesta. Sólo porque me detuve frente a su local de zorras piensa que soy como ellas.

-Vete al diablo, ramera.

El chico me mira perplejo. Parpadea un par de veces y luego… ¿qué está haciendo? Me mira como si me estuviera valorando. Ya está, voy a partirle la cara para que me… no puede ser. Se está riendo. Se está riendo. Ya es demasiado. Lo acabo de llamar ramera y se está riendo. Me recuerda al pendejo de Matt. Parece que siembra su estupidez por donde quiera que pase. El chico sale del local y se para junto a mí.

-Me llamo Erick. Tú debes ser Mello, el amigo de Matt.

_THE HELL?!_

No es posible. Además de revolcarse con cualquier puta, Matt le contó la historia de su vida, y me incluyó en ella. Lo mataré. Lo mataré. LO MATARÉ. Lo mataré de la forma más dolorosa que pueda existir. Lo patearé, le sacaré los ojos, lo pisaré, le escupiré, le cortaré sus dedos uno por uno y esperaré a que se desangre. Y lo arrojaré a una trituradora de papel. O a un molino. Y si se muere en el proceso, voy a…

-Hace días que quería hablar contigo. ¿Quieres pasar?

* * *

La verdad, no fue difícil reconocer a Mello. Matt lo describió como un chico rubio, con una cicatriz en la cara, y un muy mal carácter. Los estadounidenses son casi todos rubios. En estos barrios muchos tienen cicatrices y mal carácter. Pero su cara decía: "Soy Mello. _No_ quieres conocerme". Pero yo sí quería.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por la persona que tenía a Matt tan perdidamente loco al grado de soportar maltratos, insultos, entre otras cosas, sólo a cambio de su compañía. Era algo de Matt que no lograba entender y sentía mucho interés en comprender.

A duras penas lo convencí de acompañarme para poder conversar. Cuando entramos a la habitación, la recorrió con la mirada haciendo muecas de desagrado y asco. Me senté en la cama y lo inspeccioné de arriba a abajo. Era muy atractivo, aunque tenía cierto aire de chica.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo el idiota de Matt?

Me sorprendió que ésa fuera su primera pregunta, como si su anonimato fuera vital, y el que Matt hubiera hablado de él constituyera un peligro inminente para él.

-No mucho.

Su expresión se relajó un poco, pero seguía con cara de querer matar a alguien. Particularmente a mí.

-Explícame una cosa, chico. ¿Cómo tienes a un chico como Matt muriéndose por ti… cuando lo tratas de esa forma tan inhumana? Es que no lo entiendo. Y Matt dice que él tampoco lo sabe.

* * *

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada. Y lo que ése idiota diga o haga no es problema mío. El que Matt no sea capaz de cuidarse solo no es mi culpa.

¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme a mí y a mi forma de actuar? ¿Acaso piensa que yo controlo al idiota de Matt? No es mi asunto si a él no le funciona el cerebro y me sigue como perrito a todas partes. Jamás le pedí que lo hiciera.

El chico suspira: -Ya veo… entonces piensas de esa forma… Entonces puede que todo esto fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Para todos. Es una pena…

¿Pérdida de tiempo? Para mí es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con este tipo. Ni siquiera sé por qué accedí a venir con él. Ya me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿No te parece triste? Conoces a una persona, te enamoras, esperas por ella toda tu vida… y resulta no tener ningún interés en ti.

No puedo evitarlo, me confunden sus palabras. Detesto no entender las cosas.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? Pensé que no te interesaba.

Es verdad, Matt no me interesa. Mejor debo seguir mi camino, ir a comprar mis chocolates y volver a casa a asesinar a Matt.

-Por supuesto que no me interesa. Matt es un idiota y lo que él haga es su problema.

-Sí, lo imaginé. Sólo te comentaba… bueno… es que me da pena por alguien como Matt. Es un chico realmente lindo. Creo que merece ser feliz y tú obviamente…

-¿Te molesta? Si estás enamorado de ese pendejo tampoco es asunto mío. No sé por qué insistes en fastidiarme con esta mierda que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Te lo regalo, puedes follártelo las veces que quieras, y si se contagian toda la mierda del mundo me importa un comino.

El chico me mira. Ha cambiado su expresión. De tranquilo y despreocupado, ahora se ve molesto. Seguro lo ofendí. Qué importa, él se lo buscó.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo es que Matt… alguien como tú... Qué asco. Y obviamente tú tampoco lo entiendes, o no hablarías así.

Ya me voy. Solo pierdo mi tiempo con ésta puta.

-Antes de que te vayas… sólo para que lo sepas… hace tres noches, Matt llegó aquí… estaba totalmente deprimido… podría decir que estaba a punto de matarse. Él me pidió mis servicios… Y luego… él se puso a llorar. Él estaba llorando… porque sentía que te estaba siendo infiel.

* * *

Yo había salido por mis chocolates. Sólo por mis chocolates. Y ahora… ¿qué? Matt… Matt. Ahora como que se me quitaron las ganas de comprar mis chocolates. Más bien me dan ganas de volver a casa y hablar con Matt… con Matt.

¿Pero qué me pasa? Yo estoy ignorando a Matt y Matt me está ignorando a mí. Necesito comprar mis chocolates, ya siento que me hacen falta.

Ahí está la tienda. La encontré el otro día, cuando salí a caminar por el barrio antes de pelearme con Matt.

¿Por qué lo relaciono todo con Matt? No debería. Matt es sólo Matt. ¿Dónde tienen los chocolates aquí? Ah, ya los vi. Están muy baratos. En Inglaterra todo era muy caro. Aunque ya llevo tres años viviendo aquí, mi cabeza sigue convirtiendo los dólares a libras.

Ah… vaya… tienen algo así como una oferta… si compras 3 chocolates te regalan un botecito de café instantáneo. Todas esas supuestas ofertas son una farsa. El artículo que regalan 

generalmente es porque no se está vendiendo bien. Y el café es asqueroso. A Matt le encanta el café, nunca he entendido por qué.

¡Carajo! Sigo relacionándolo todo con Matt.

_Me detengo a medio camino de la puerta_

_-¿Estás diciéndome que Matt…?_

_Él sonríe. –Esa noche él me dijo… que quería que Mello fuera el primero… el único. Y seguía llorando. Daba hasta lástima verlo._

_Y vuelve a reírse como si fuera gracioso que Matt llorara. Pero Matt… llorando… Matt. Matt no puede llorar. Matt es sólo Matt. Matt no llora. Pero y si Matt hubiera dejado por un instante de ser Matt. Si Matt hubiera llorado… ¿habría sido por mí? Pero es sólo un hipotético. Porque Matt es Matt. Y Matt no llora. ¿Verdad que Matt no llora?_

_-Lamento decepcionarte, chico, pero Matt es tan persona como tú. Y las personas lloran._

_¿Matt llora? ¿Matt puede llorar? Matt nunca ha llorado. Nunca. Matt nunca ha llorado. ¿Por qué ahora sí puede? ¿Por qué alguien más vio llorar a Matt? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que Matt podía llorar?_

_Me duelen las piernas. Como si… me pesara demasiado el cuerpo, o la cabeza… o ambos…_

_Matt puede llorar… Matt puede llorar… Hice llorar a Matt. Por eso Matt no me habla. Por eso no viene cuando lo llamo. Matt me dio la espalda porque lo hice llorar._

_-¿Sabes? Deberías compensarlo. Claro, si es que quieres que te perdone…_

_-¿Compensarlo?_

_Esa sonrisa. Despreocupada, alegre, tranquila. ¿Cómo puede estarlo? Yo hice llorar a Matt. Matt se enojó conmigo. Matt me dio la espalda. Matt lloró por mi culpa. Se suponía que Matt no lloraba y yo lo hice llorar. Y él se ríe._

_-Haz algo lindo por él._

A Matt le gusta el café. A Matt le gusta mucho el café. No lo entiendo. Pero sé que le gusta

_-Es delicioso y me quita el estrés._

_-Claro, tu vida está llena de estrés. No quiero ni imaginar lo estresante que es sentarte todo el día a presionar botones._

_Y él se reía_.

Estúpido Matt. Estúpido café asqueroso. Yo no debería preocuparme tanto por esto. Matt tiene la culpa, por llorar. Si quiere café puede comprárselo él mismo.

Pero…

Si le compro café a Matt… dejará de estar enojado conmigo. ¿verdad que así será?

**To be continued**

Estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no morir. Me duele el estómago horrendo y tengo sueño de…. Durmiendo…zzzzz durmiendo…. Y así.

Entonces me disculpo, me tardé mucho, me faltaba inspiración. Pero salió largo! Aunque raro. Siempre me cuesta escribir a Mello, creo que me quedó OOC. Quise mostrarlo como infantil, emocionalmente inmaduro en cuanto a la relación con otro ser humano. Por eso insiste en que Matt no puede llorar, repite las cosas inusuales como que le diera la espalda o que lo ignorara, forma parte de una fijación psicológica, no está acostumbrado al cambio; para mí, Mello ve a Matt como algo parecido a la estabilidad, algo que no cambia; Matt no llora, Matt siempre viene cuando lo llamo, cuando eso cambia es como si le voltearan de cabeza su mundo, también puse que repitiera muchas veces el nombre de Matt, es adrede, su cerebro se encuentra confundido y le manda señales raras; repite el nombre de las cosas, particularmente de Matt, para poder centrar el pensamiento en ese algo. Por último quise ponerlo algo bipolar, que se note que está cambiando su perspectiva de Matt. De "Matt es sólo Matt, lo que haga no es mi problema" a "No puedo dormir porque Matt me dio la espalda". No sé, Mello me salió muy raro en este capítulo. No me convence del todo :S

Me costó más trabajo ahora que mezclé los tiempos verbales, es algo que no había intentado, pero el resultado creo que no está tan mal. Para que se den una idea de cuánto me tardé, cuando empecé tenía 814 Hits y ahora tengo 945 XD

Muchas gracias por leer. Sigan mandando reviews.  
Me voy a dormir. Juro que mañana les contesto sus reviews!


	8. Crying

Seeeeeh perdida en el espacio. Como que me faltaba la inspiración. Pero ya sé cómo continuar. Estos son los últimos capítulos de Needin' You T^T me da nostalgia pensarlo porque mi cerebro ya escribió el final T^T

En fin, debería estar haciendo un trabajo, pero bueno, aquí voy

**Disclaimer**: Olvídenlo, está en todos los capítulos pasados, ya me cansé de escribir siempre lo mismo.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje altisonante, shonen-ai/Yaoi (si no lo habías notado hasta ahora, tienes serios problemas) tal vez alguna escena subida de tono, no estoy segura, recuerden que mis fics se escriben solos XD

**Crying**

Aunque visité a Erick en la mañana, regresé alrededor de las seis, al darme cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer además de volver al apartamento.

Lo encontré algo cansado, y con unos cuantos tragos de más. Dijo haber tenido muchos clientes ésa mañana.

-Tuve un cliente muy curioso hoy. Era muy malhumorado y grosero. También era atractivo, pero no muy de mi tipo. Cargaba con mucho arrepentimiento sobre sus hombros. Y mucha confusión también. Hubiera sido divertido charlar un rato con él, pero se fue muy rápido. Lástima.

Erick suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Entendía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, pero no acababa de digerirlo. A duras penas podía creerle. Me quedé callado un momento, meditando sus palabras, qué tanto podía creer de ellas.

-Y… ¿qué te dijo?

Él se rió y sacó una cerveza de su minibar.

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

* * *

Volví al apartamento alrededor de las ocho. Me preguntaba si Mello estaba ahí. No lo había visto en todo el día, y de una forma u otra, lo extrañaba.

El aroma que llegó a mi nariz desde la puerta fue sublime. Sublime y extraño. No había explicación posible para que todo el departamento estuviera lleno de tan delicioso aroma.

Me asomé a la cocina y tuve la visión más hermosa que hubiera tenido nunca. Ahí estaba él, picando con un palito una cafetera que obviamente estaba hirviendo, como si eso fuera algún indicador, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el bote de café, leyendo las instrucciones como si del más elaborado platillo se tratase. En sus manos pude ver un par de venditas, probable resultado de más de una quemadura.

Simplemente adorable.

Me quedé observándolo con cara de idiota por un momento más. Llevaba la nariz cubierta con una bufanda y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Nunca antes lo vi peinado, pero se veía igualmente lindo.

No lo resistí más, me acerqué por detrás y abracé su cintura. Sus músculos se tensaron por un momento, luego volvió a relajarse, dio un respingo, y se volteó de golpe.

-¡Suéltame, pendejo!-me reclamó soltándome un puñetazo que esquivé a duras penas.

Lo solté y me reí.

-Es lo más lindo que has hecho por mí en muchos años- confesé alegremente.

Él me miró con rabia -¿Quién te dijo que era para ti?

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no abrazarlo y besarlo y hasta pedirle matrimonio ahí mismo. Era demasiado adorable e ingenuo. Tratándose de Mello, hasta parecía que lo hiciera a propósito. Me limité a reírme.

-Piérdete, idiota.

Hice ademán de salir, pero me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, observando cómo apagaba la cafetera y vertía el contenido en mi termo. Dejó la cafetera en el lavatrastes, cargándola por el asa como si se tratara de material radioactivo. Se dio media vuelta, y no fue sino hasta entonces que se percató de que yo seguía ahí. Salió de la cocina furioso, dejándome solo.

Me acerqué al termo, lo destapé y me tomé un trago. Personalmente, no me gusta el café muy cargado, y el de Mello estaba bastante pasado, pero le resté mucha importancia, especialmente cuando vi a Mello observándome disimuladamente desde la sala. Demasiado adorable para ser cierto.

Le sonreí ampliamente. –Muchas gracias.

* * *

Estúpido Matt. Estúpido Matt. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Matt.

Yo había pensado… en preguntarle… yo había practicado… me había preparado para hablar con él. Preguntarle si de verdad él había llorado por mi culpa. Incluso… incluso… dado el caso… le iba a pedir disculpas…

Pero ahora… es que sólo de ver su cara siento ganas de golpearlo. Y yo hasta le preparé café. Y casi me intoxico con la peste. ¡Me quemé seis veces! Y el idiota con su sonrisa idiota… toda mi resolución… todo lo que me preparé… ¡se fue!

Y ahora… ¿qué debo hacer? Yo hice llorar a Matt. Quería disculparme… porque hice llorar a Matt. Pero ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de si Matt en efecto llora. Porque no tiene sentido. Matt nunca ha llorado. No tendría por qué hacerlo ahora. Si yo pudiera hacer llorar a Matt… Matt habría llorado muchas veces, pero no lo ha hecho.

¡Rayos!

Me mira, se dio cuenta de que lo estoy mirando. Matt ya no estará enojado conmigo porque le hice café. Eso pensaba, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Y si lo hice mal? ¿Y si no le gusta?

Está sonriendo. ¿Le gustó? ¿Ya no está enojado conmigo? ¿Ahora dejará de ignorarme? ¿Las cosas volverán a ser como antes?

No quiero que Matt se vaya de nuevo. No quiero despertarme y no saber dónde está Matt. No quiero hacer llorar a Matt.

-Matt, ¿alguna vez has llorado?

* * *

Me quedé mirando a Mello fijamente, sin acabar de entender su pregunta. Esa era, sin lugar a duda, la pregunta más extraña que me habían hecho en toda mi vida. Y más extraña aún viniendo de Mello. Definitivamente no era el tipo de preguntas que Mello haría. Mello más bien preguntaría "¿Qué coño me miras idiota?" o algo por el estilo.

Por un momento pensé que era una broma, pero lo deseché al instante. Mello odia las bromas. Luego pensé que era de esas preguntas en las que esperaba una respuesta cursi para luego patearme por mis idioteces. Tal vez si le decía que había llorado un par de veces, se reiría y diría "Los perros no lloran." Eso sí sonaba a Mello. Pero esa mirada… esa mirada no sonaba a Mello.

-Un par de veces. Por más que digas que soy tu perro, sigo siendo persona. Y las personas lloran.

Las personas lloran… Entonces de verdad… ¿Matt puede llorar? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? ¿Por qué no sabía que Matt puede llorar? Conozco a Matt desde hace tantos años… y nunca supe que podía llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi hacerlo? ¿Le avergonzaba llorar frente a mí?

¡Lo detesto! Detesto no entender… detesto estar tan confundido. Porque entonces… si Matt puede llorar… entonces también siente dolor… porque cuando lloras es que algo te duele. Puede que haya lastimado a Matt muchas veces… sin darme cuenta. Pero eso no me importaba. Porque yo pensaba que Matt no lloraba… que a Matt no le dolía… que yo no podía lastimarlo. O tal vez lo sabía inconscientemente… pero nunca me importó realmente. Después de todo… Matt siempre iba a estar ahí. Matt siempre iba a voltear cuando yo lo llamara. Pero ahora no… ahora lastimé a Matt y Matt me dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué lloraste?

* * *

Mello cada vez actuaba más raro. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Esa mirada asustada y confundida, su voz acongojada, y el hecho de que no me lanzaba insultos o golpes como desquiciado… definitivamente no sonaba a Mello.

¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? Y más aún, ¿por qué de pronto hacer estas preguntas? Es que de verdad que no me sonaba a algo que Mello diría.

Me quedé callado, tratando de descubrir las intenciones de Mello, de qué se trataba todo esto, y qué clase de respuesta debía dar. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Contestarle que no era de su interés? ¿Mentir y decir que no lo recordaba? No… nunca me ha gustado decir mentiras. Pocas cosas puedo decir que aprendí de _esa mujer_. Aún menos cosas útiles. Pero sí aprendí que cualquier mentira sale a la luz tarde o temprano; y las que no lo hacen te carcomen por dentro.

-Lloré cada vez que sentí que te perdería.

¿Y eso… qué significa? ¿Perderme? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Detesto a Matt. Habla de forma tan confusa… con tantas metáforas… Detesto que no me diga las cosas directamente.

Perderme…

Cuando me fui de Wammy's. Las pocas veces que Matt me llevó la contra y nos peleamos. Las veces en que estaba tan furioso que sin razón lo saqué de la habitación y le dije que no me hablara más. Y hace tres noches… hace tres noches…

_-Carajo Mello… sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que me pidieras. Saltaría frente a un tren, dejaría mis videojuegos, cualquier cosa. Pero hay un límite, ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti ni por nadie. Una sola cosa. Mello, jamás… jamás… _Jamás_ pienso tomar el lugar de _ésa mujer.

Matt siempre… siempre ha odiado a mi hermana. Él decía… él sabía que yo veía mucho más que una hermana en ella. Él sabía cuánto me dolía. Y siempre que entraba a la habitación azotando la puerta y me hundía bajo las cobijas, lleno de rabia y decepción, él me consolaba. Me traía chocolate y hasta le hacía travesuras a Near para hacerme sentir mejor. Muchas veces me dijo que dejara de mortificarme, que no valía la pena.

¿Por qué yo no había notado… lo importante que yo soy para Matt?

-Perdóname Matt.

* * *

Y me abrazó por la cintura y escondió su rostro en mi regazo. En este momento, más que nunca, me pregunté si de verdad no estaba teniendo un sueño raro. Ya había tenido sueños con Mello. Desde el más inocente hasta el más sucio. Pero Mello siempre era Mello en esos sueños. El Mello grosero, irreverente, malhumorado y dominante. Y ese no era el Mello que me abrazaba tembloroso.

Lo miré fijamente por un buen rato. No entendía… no entendía demasiadas cosas. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Demasiadas cosas que definitivamente no sonaban a Mello. Y yo no sabía si asustarme, preocuparme o alegrarme o todas al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué debía sentir en ese momento. Pensaba que debería estar contento. Mello se estaba disculpando, significaba que estaba realmente arrepentido y que al menos, en un rincón muy profundo de su mente, yo era mucho más que un accesorio desechable. Mello estaba arrepentido… se sentía culpable por alguna razón. Y eso significaba que yo le importaba.

Sentí humedad en mi ropa. Ligera, casi imperceptible. Pero nada que hiciera Mello era imperceptible para mí. Especialmente si estaba llorando. Una cosa que nunca pude soportar fue ver llorar a Mello. No lo hacía muy seguido, de hecho jamás lloró frente a mí. Pero yo notaba cuando había llorado. Y se me rompía el alma en pedazos de verlo así. Nada podía yo hacer cuando Mello lloraba. Era una derrota inmediata.

Lo abracé suavemente. Ésta vez sus músculos no se tensaron, pero temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra eso? Tomé su mentón y lo hice alzar la vista. En efecto, de sus ojos corrían delgados hilos de lágrimas. Limpié las lágrimas con mis dedos y le sonreí.

-Todo está perdonado.

* * *

¿Perdonado? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin condiciones… sin regaños? ¿Sin peros y dudas? ¿Así de fácil puede perdonarme?

Qué humillante. Estoy llorando frente a Matt. Ahora pensará que soy débil. Nunca antes lloré frente a Matt. Las pocas veces que lloré, me escondía en alguna parte para hacerlo, luego volvía a la habitación. Extrañamente, Matt se portaba especialmente acomedido conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro que se daba cuenta de que estaba triste. Qué ingenuo he sido todos estos años. ¿Por qué no me daba cuenta… de lo bien que Matt me conoce? ¿Por qué no sabía… que no puedo ocultarle nada?

Es curioso… todas las cosas de las que me he dado cuenta en los últimos tres días. Increíble es darme cuenta de lo poco que sé sobre él. Tal vez es que nunca le di importancia. Tal vez es que apenas ahora me di cuenta de que podía perder a Matt. Tal vez porque antes, sabía que Matt siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara.

¿Desde cuándo… empecé a _necesitar_ a Matt?

Necesito a Matt. ¿Cómo es una vida sin Matt? Nunca lo pensé… pero yo… una vida sin Matt… ¡No! Matt siempre ha estado. Matt siempre está. Matt siempre tiene que estar. Una vida sin Matt… No creo que exista tal cosa. No para mí. No ahora.

-Matt… ya no… me des la espalda… por favor…

* * *

Era demasiado. Demasiado lindo. Demasiado dulce. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado inocente. Demasiado Mello.

-Lo prometo.

Nunca antes vi a Mello sonrojarse. Pero pensándolo bien, Mello estaba haciendo muchas cosas inusuales esa noche. Y yo no podía estar más loco por él.

Mello era más alto que yo. Siempre lo fue. Pero por alguna razón… ahora se veía pequeño… muy pequeño. Seguía llorando, y trataba desesperadamente de detenerlo. Mello no lloraba… no frente a mí. Pero ahora simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente se alejó de mí y se dio la vuelta, recuperando su postura habitual. Digno, dominante, orgulloso. Pero no me mostraba la cara, para ocultar que seguía llorando un poco.

Le sonreí, aunque él no me viera. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente al exterior. Pude ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal. Traía su expresión de "chico duro", pero aún se le veía el rastro de las lágrimas. Se talló los ojos con frustración. Se veía como un niño pequeño. Me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya no llores. Me parte el alma verte tan triste.

* * *

Detesto que Matt haga esto. Que salga con este tipo de comentarios. Porque me deja indefenso. Nunca sé qué responderle cuando lo hace.

-No estoy llorando, idiota. No soy una chica.

Él sólo sonríe. Detesto cuando sonríe así. Siento como si ésa sonrisa me dijera "Sí, lo que tú digas. Pero sabes que estás mintiendo." Detesto que Matt lo sepa todo sobre mí. Detesto no poder ocultarle nada.

Detesto admitir que lo necesito.

Siento su mano sobre la mía. Se siente muy cálido. Estúpido Matt. Es tan frustrante. Tan desesperante. Tan insoportablemente Matt.

Esa sonrisa… recuerdo al chico ése… a ésa ramera… él dijo "_Matt nunca dejó que nadie lo tocara, porque te estaba esperando a ti."_ Eso dijo. No sé qué tanto sea cierto. Pero es el tipo de tontería que Matt haría.

-Matt… ¿de verdad nunca has besado a nadie?

* * *

Volvíamos a las preguntas raras. Al menos eso confirmaba lo que me había dicho Erick. De verdad Mello había ido a hablar con él. Todos esos pequeños detalles que Mello estaba teniendo conmigo, aunque fuera inconscientemente, me enredaban cada vez más y más en esa red de amor incondicional y desenfrenado que sentía por él.

Apreté ligeramente su mano. Él ni se inmutó. Siguió mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. Volvió a mirarme de reojo, como diciéndome "estoy esperando tu respuesta, idiota", porque tratándose de Mello, un insulto no podía faltar.

Honestamente, ésa respuesta era tan ridícula que seguro Mello me patearía cuando la escuchara. Aunque Mello estaba haciendo y diciendo tantas cosas inesperadas, que ya no me sentía capaz de predecir lo que pasaría a continuación. Era una sensación extraña para mí no saber qué reacción podría tener Mello a algo que yo dijera. Nunca me había pasado antes de ésa noche. La sensación de lo desconocido, de lo impredecible, me resultaba intrigante. Y acostumbro decir las cosas como las pienso. Nunca me ha asustado la reacción que Mello pueda tener.

-Me juré a mí mismo que tú tenías que ser el primero.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta que había esperado no tener que responder nunca. Porque una vez formulada, ya no podía mentir, ni ocultar nada. Y ésta vez sí me asustaba un poco lo que Mello pudiera decir, pensar o hacer. Me daba miedo su reacción. Me daba miedo que me rechazara y me abandonara de nuevo.

-Porque te amo.

De todas las reacciones que pude esperar o predecir, de todas las cosas que Mello pudo haber dicho o hecho, ésa fue la menos esperada, la que estaba hasta abajo en la lista de lo posible, si es que acaso lo estaba.

Mello me besó.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Al fin lo terminé!!! Me tomó como tres semanas. No sabía bien cómo terminarlo. Como siempre, se fue escribiendo sólo. Ya después de tres cambios de perspectivas me pareció bien terminar una perspectiva con un diálogo. Si lo notaron, hubo muy poco diálogo en este capítulo, solo uno por cada perspectiva, en total son como 9 diálogos en todo el capítulo. Es gracioso porque mi fic anterior fue todo diálogo. No hagan caso de mis tonterías.

El título lo puse terminando el capítulo (no pasa muy seguido) No sabía si ponerle Tears (lágrimas) o Crying (llanto). Tears suena mejor pero Crying es más _ad hoc_, qué opinan? Puede que cambie el título según lo que opinen.

Me arden los ojos y me están corriendo así que lo subiré rápido y me voy. Mañana espero poder contestar sus reviews del cap pasado.

Ahora no sé cuántos hits llevo porque cambiaron raro las estadísticas, pero sé que ya son más de 100 y eso me hace feliz ^^  
Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo (abasho a lectores)


	9. Kindness

Sí, confieso que no contesté todas sus reviews y me siento culpable por eso. Cuando me puse a hacerlo, me marcaba "no se encuentra la página" cada vez que terminaba de escribir alguno, y con eso perdí las ganas de hacerlo.

En este momento sigo esperando reviews de mis lectores consentidos como Axia y mi hermanita y Seihi, entre otros, pero tengo ganas de actualizar ahora. Soy tan feliz con mis más de 1400 hits *-*aunque son las 2 am y mis párpados están a nada de ser vencidos por la gravedad, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo tantas ganas de escribir…

Sí, lo sé, tengo problemas.

**Disclaimer**: *inserte aquí lo que le parezca conveniente*

**Advertencias**: Capítulo final! Extrañaré este fic! Los amo a todos! Y prometo contestar sus reviews (algún día) El resto de las advertencias ya se las deben saber de memoria.

**Kindness**

Siempre he pensado que hay un problema con el idioma español. Uno muy, muy grande. "Pegable" es algo que se puede pegar; "comestible" es que se puede comer; "inflamable" es algo que se puede inflamar o incendiar. Siguiendo esa misma lógica, una persona "amable" es alguien que puede amarse, y así aparece en los diccionarios. Pero en realidad, nunca se le da ése uso. No, amable es aquel que es gentil, que es generoso, que es agradable.

Pero entonces, desde ése punto de vista, Matt es una persona _amable_. Extremadamente amable. Pero no estoy seguro de si puedo de hecho amarlo. Y eso resulta ser muy conflictivo si él acaba de decirme que me ama. Y aún más conflictivo si mi reacción inmediata fue besarlo.

No sé por qué lo hice. No sé en qué pensaba cuando lo hice. Sólo lo hice y ya. Y lo peor es que me gustó… mucho. Ése penetrante olor a café y tabaco… nunca me pareció tan embriagante. Fue corto, salvaje, más parecido a un mordisco. Pero me robó el aliento y cualquier asomo de cordura que me quedara.

Pero lo que más me preocupa en este momento es… ¿qué pensará Matt ahora? Ya han pasado alrededor de cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos ha hablado. Ni siquiera le he mirado a la cara. Lo escuché respirar agitadamente un momento. Luego volvió a respirar normalmente. Y desde entonces no ha dicho nada. Absolutamente nada.

Siento que se está moviendo. Se está acercando. Uno de sus brazos está alrededor de mi cintura. Tengo miedo. Es algo que no había experimentado antes. El miedo. Particularmente, miedo a Matt. O más bien, miedo a que me dé la espalda de nuevo. No es algo que me sienta listo para afrontar.

-Entonces, Mello. ¿Debo decirles a las chicas que ya estoy ocupado si me invitan a salir?

Sí, bueno. Admito que lo dije para molestarlo.

También admito que me encantó el beso y que me hubiera gustado que durara más. Admito que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa y que me robó el aliento. Y admito que soñé con ese beso toda mi vida, y aún así ningún sueño podía compararse con el beso que me dio Mello ese día.

Volteó a verme con los ojos encendidos de rabia y… sí, creo que pude notarlo… sí, sin duda eso eran celos. Por enfermizo que suene, siempre quise que Mello me celara. Y se sentía tan bien que lo hiciera…

No hizo falta que lo dijera en voz alta. Supe inmediatamente que a cualquier ser vivo que se me acercara, o que simplemente me mirara más de lo debido, Mello lo asesinaría. Lenta y dolorosamente. Como juró matarme a mí un centenar de veces.

Le robé un beso fugaz.

-Me encanta que seas tan posesivo conmigo.

Y lo tomé del mentón y volví a besarlo lento, dulce, suave. Mientras tanto, mi otra mano se encargaba de desabrocharle el pantalón

Mierda. ¿Qué hora es? Agh, qué importa. De todos modos no me pienso levantar. Estoy muy cómodo como para moverme ahora.

…

Bien… quiero entender por qué ésta no es mi habitación (de hecho, no tengo habitación. Duermo en la sala porque Matt estaba enojado conmigo). Y por qué… estoy usando a una persona como almohada. Y por qué no tengo mi pistola a la mano para ¡MATAR A ESTE IDIOTA!

Mierda, me está matando la espalda. No sólo estuve toda la noche revolcándome con Matt como vil zorra, sino que además, ¡yo estaba abajo! Lo voy a matar. Juro que lo voy a matar. Y le va a doler tanto que deseará estar nadando entre navajas y ácido sulfúrico. Sí, lo voy a matar. Sólo tengo que ir por la pistola y los cuchillos de cocina y lo mataré. Y tal vez lo patee un poco. Pero primero tengo que vestirme. Carajo.

-Melloooooo… Vuelve a la cama… Hace frío y estaba muy cómodo cuando estabas encima de mí.

De acuerdo, no voy a ir hasta la cocina por los cuchillos. Tal vez use los barrotes de la cama para matarlo. Suena divertido.

-¿Mello? ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? No seas así, vuelve a la cama. Sólo un ratito más… Por favor…

Y no me cabe en la cabeza cómo puede Matt ser tan insoportablemente idiota. Mejor lo mato antes de que siga hablando estupideces.

-No me mires así, yo no te obligué a nada. Y recuerdo a alguien rogando por "_más_".

Y se ríe. Y no sé si se ríe como burla o como esa sonrisa idiota que trae en la cara todo el tiempo.

-Por favor…

Matt no puede creer que yo vaya a caer con esa tontería de los ojitos de cachorro. No soy tan simple ni tan idiota. Y el que sus ojos sean tan lindos y centelleantes no hará una diferencia. Y no, no acabo de pensar que sus ojos son lindos. Sólo estúpidos e irritantes. _Y centelleantes_. Ya había tenido esta discusión conmigo mismo. Pero definitivamente no son lindos.

-Sólo cinco minutos más.

Imposible imaginar lo feliz que fui cuando Mello volvió a meterse bajo las cobijas conmigo (aunque me seguía mirando con esa cara de "voy a matarte"), e incluso me dejó abrazarlo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Como uno de mis tantos sueños sucios hecho realidad. El beso, el sexo, y luego sólo hundir mi nariz en su cuello y dejarme envolver por su calidez. De hecho era mucho mejor que un sueño.

Los cinco minutos se volvieron media hora, hasta que Mello finalmente se hartó y me obligó a levantarme. Nos vestimos lento, aún algo adormilados, a pesar de los insultos que Mello me lanzaba eventualmente, y algunas maldiciones que se guardaba para sí mismo. Dioses, no puedo resistirme a esa nariz arrugada. Es demasiado adorable.

Mello salió del cuarto antes que yo. Me sentí ligeramente tentado a decirlo lo sexy que me parecía su cicatriz, pero conociéndolo, lastimaría su orgullo, y no era el mejor momento para eso.

Me quedé pensando un momento, mirando mis pies descalzos. Me costaba creer todos los giros que había tenido mi vida en la última semana. Sonreí satisfecho.

Me asomé a la sala. Mello estaba sentado leyendo un libro… y lo tenía al revés. Me reí para mis adentros. Era como si hubiera descubierto a Mello haciendo algo vergonzoso, y él hubiera tomado el libro apresuradamente para disimular. No me cabía duda, Mello estaba pensando… pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Y él temía que sus expresiones lo delataran. Demasiado lindo para ser verdad.

Mello necesitaba espacio. Espacio para pensar en paz. Espacio para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Con una mano le quité el libro, dejando ver su rostro consternado con tintes de molestia en su mirada. Le di un beso corto como despedida.

-Volveré en un rato- le susurré cariñosamente, añadiendo un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento tras de mí.

Estoy en crisis. Así de simple. No sé qué hacer, ni qué pensar. No sé qué debería estar sintiendo ahora. Creo que Matt se fue para darme espacio para pensar. No quiero admitirlo, pero agradezco eso.

Entonces… Matt es _amable_… pero no sé si yo puedo amarlo. Qué estupidez. Odio tener que lidiar con este tipo de tonterías. Matt es el que sabe de psicología, no yo. Pero obviamente no le voy a preguntar nada… sería vergonzoso y humillante. Y ya me he humillado a mí mismo lo suficiente por culpa de Matt.

Es tan cómodo estar aquí sentado, en la mesa de la cocina, balanceando mis piernas y comiendo chocolate… Mi mente se siente más despejada haciéndolo. Casi podría decir que me gusta.

Odio tener tantas dudas. Odio no tener la respuesta a una pregunta, sobre todo una que trata sobre mí mismo. Es una tontería. Porque Matt puede descifrarme perfectamente con sólo mirarme. ¿Por qué Matt me entiende mejor que yo mismo? Ni siquiera tiene sentido. No… definitivamente no lo tiene. Y de todos modos… es así…

Qué confuso. Estúpido Matt.

Tal vez debería… yo no voy a consultar a Matt sobre mí mismo… pero podría… Sí, es posible. Pero me da miedo… Me da vergüenza preguntarle este tipo de cosas… Estúpido, estúpido Matt. Estúpidos ojos verdes. Voy a tener que sacárselos con un tenedor algún día.

Saco mi celular y empiezo a buscar entre mis contactos. Ahí está… dudo si presionar el botón de llamada. Pero de verdad lo necesito. Y rara vez siento que necesito algo.

Un timbrazo…. Dos timbrazos… Por favor… contesta.

_-¿Mihael?_

La única persona que se atreve a llamarme por mi primer nombre… No lo negaré, extrañaba su voz.

-Necesito ayuda.

Le conté a Erick lo que pasó con Mello. Estaba tan contento que no podía parar de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Erick me observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa burlona.

-Entonces volvió a amarrarte, ¿eh Matty? Me alegra. Ahora podré dedicarles mi tiempo a los clientes que sí me pagan.

Erick era un idiota. Y él mismo me había dicho que la "terapia" iba por su cuenta

Pasé mucho tiempo con Erick ese día. Sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Mello. Sabía lo difícil que le sería ponerlo todo en orden. Sabía que le tomaría horas. Dos, tres, cuatro o cinco horas. Y unas dos más para que todo quedara fijo en su lugar y no fuera a deshacerse cuando me viera de nuevo. Así que pasé unas tres horas viendo a Erick beber y una más dándole vueltas a la manzana, eventualmente mirando a la ventana del departamento, para ver si Mello se asomaba, pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente el frío se hizo demasiado insoportable, y la necesidad de ver a Mello fue más fuerte que mi voluntad, así que regresé al departamento alrededor de las seis. Pero algo me detuvo en cuanto puse una mano en la manija de la puerta.

Escuché risas dentro del departamento. Mello estaba ahí. Y había alguien más. Había al menos tres personas más. Abrí la puerta precipitadamente. No podía creer lo que pasaba. No… no ahora. No cuando todo parecía perfecto. No cuando por fin había logrado que Mello me viera de verdad.

Quería llorar. Quería echarme a llorar ahí mismo.

-Mello… ¿Por qué…

Yo no sabía… en qué contexto usar la palabra "amable". No sabía si podía decir que Matt era amable. No sabía por qué me había dado por besarlo. No sabía cómo responder a su "Te amo" de ayer. No sabía nada. Y por eso la llamé. Porque necesitaba que me ayudara. Que me aconsejara. Que me dijera qué hacer. Que me explicara si Matt era "amable".

Pero yo no esperaba que Matt llegara tan temprano. Yo no esperaba que ella llegara tan pronto. Yo no esperaba nada de eso. Y como no lo había esperado, como no tracé un plan de emergencia, sucedió lo que no debía suceder. Matt llegó más temprano de lo que esperé. Y la vio. Él no tenía que verla. Y ahora está parado en la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y puedo ver que sus piernas tiemblan… puedo ver que quiere llorar. Matt va a llorar otra vez… y por mi culpa. Y yo… quiero explicarle por qué ella está aquí. Pero no me salen las palabras de la boca. No me obedecen mis cuerdas vocales.

-Mello… ¿Por qué está en nuestra casa…? ¿Por qué está aquí _ésa mujer_?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sí, sé que dije que éste sería el último capítulo, pero iba a quedar muy largo y ese diálogo de Matt como cliffhanger quedaba perfecto (a que les dio cosita leer que era el último y que se quedara en TBC mwahahaha). Lo siento lectores!! Sé que dije que no saldría más _ésa mujer_, pero la necesito para organizar la cabecita loca de Mello y darle un final que concuerde con el título del fic, que obviamente ya no cambié (ya encontré cómo aprovecharlo). Ya les di muchas pistas -.-

Bueno, me tardé muy poquito escribiendo este cap (de hecho ya empecé el siguiente y eso es algo que nunca hago) pero esperaré sus reviews antes de actualizar. Sí, soy una mala persona. Lo siento. Ahora, 17 de noviembre a las 2:03 am, me siento a esperar reviews antes de actualizar. Culpen a QoB, ella me pegó lo de esperar reviews.

2:59 am, lo acabo de releer. Agh, me quedó muy precipitado. Muy a la carrera. Odio los capítulos que me quedan así. Trataré de editarlo mientras me llegan sus reviews del cap 8… ojalá logre algo porque no se me ocurre nada. Bleeeeeeh… Y no, no será ahora. Mis párpados no tienen sables láser, ni chakra, ni reiatsu, ni cosmo, ni ki, ni yoki para vencer la ley de la gravedad. Así que dormiré y luego pensaré en la edición. Nos vemos!!!

Editado. En realidad no le cambié mucho. Y como ya me cansé de esperar, ya publicaré. Supongo que están ocupados. Recibí pocos reviews para el capítulo anterior, eso me deprime. Pero no importa. 1452 hits me hacen lo suficientemente feliz. Sé que muchos leen y no dejan review y lo entiendo, yo también soy floja para eso. Con los hits me conformo XD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Wiiiii!


	10. Sister

De pronto decidí cortar el capítulo 9 para que no quedara tan largo. Jeeeee sufran. Pero ahora sí, este es el último! Y sí, es la primera vez que empiezo a escribir un capítulo antes de publicar el anterior. No se preocupen, tendrán que esperar de todos modos mwahahaha.  
Ya saben lo que debería ir aquí, advertencias y disclaimer de siempre. Los comentarios en forma los haré terminando el capítulo, porque ahora ni siquiera he terminado el anterior, sólo que el principio de este iba a ser apenas la mitad del 9; como quedaba muy largo decidí cortarlo (además, quería un capi que se llamara hermana, tengo "psychological issues" con las cuestiones de hermanos XD tú (si eres tú sabes de quién estoy hablando) entiendes el por qué)

Así que disfruten del último capítulo. Espero les guste. Los quiero!!!!

**Sister**

No… no puede ser… Matt no debía llegar tan pronto. Matt no debía ver a mi hermana. No debía saber que la llamé. Porque Matt… podría lastimarse de nuevo… y me volverá a dar la espalda… No quiero que eso pase.

Y aún así… me está dando la espalda de nuevo. Se irá… ¿se irá de nuevo? ¿Y si esta vez no regresa? Yo no… no… no quiero.

-¡Matt!

No… sigue caminando. Me ha ignorado de nuevo… No otra vez…

-¡Prometiste que ya no me darías la espalda!

Se detiene, me mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe. Pero no es su sonrisa idiota que me da ganas de patearlo. Es forzada, fingida… falsa.

-Sólo voy a fumar un cigarrillo.

Sé que sólo eso hará, porque Matt no me miente. Pero también sé que lo he lastimado de nuevo. Y no sé si pueda perdonarme ahora. Pero ¿qué hago? ¿Ir tras él? ¿Qué le diría? A duras penas puedo controlar mi voz en este momento. Y a pesar de todo… no soy capaz de decirle que llamé a mi hermana… para que me explique qué siento por él. Sigo siendo demasiado orgulloso. ¡Mierda!

Pero no puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí. Matt me ha dado la espalda de nuevo. Hice llorar a Matt de nuevo. Soy un asco.

* * *

Salí de ahí lo más pronto que pude, con la idea de huir, de irme lejos, a donde fuera. A Canadá, a México, a Senegal, a Mongolia. A donde fuera. Pero que estuviera lejos. Donde pudiera no pensar en Mello. Donde Mello no pudiera llamarme para que mis piernas no me llevaran corriendo por él. Donde ya no me doliera más. Pero no había ni llegado a la puerta cuando supe que eso era imposible.

-¡Prometiste que ya no me darías la espalda!

Su voz sonaba asustada, desesperada. Y yo se lo había prometido… No podía irme. Yo y mis promesas. Yo y mi absurda dependencia.

-Sólo voy a fumar un cigarrillo.

Cualquier pretexto para salir de ahí. Aunque no pudiera ir muy lejos. Cerré la puerta del departamento y me recargué contra la pared.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y dos pares de pasos ligeros salir de ella. Ni siquiera volteé a ver al par de personitas que se pararon frente a mí. Exhalé una bocanada de humo.

-Tiempo sin verte, pequeño monstruo.

No me daba mucho gusto verlos, pero era mejor ver a los dos enanos que a _esa mujer_. El pequeño monstruo me miró con enfado y me pateó la espinilla. Tal vez me pudo haber dolido, pero tras una infancia entera recibiendo los golpes de Mello, aquello parecía insignificante.

Layla Lawliet era un pequeño monstruo (eso queda más que claro después de repetirlo tantas veces). Haciendo un cálculo apresurado, debía tener ya nueve años. Era pelirroja, un gen que no tengo idea de dónde salió. Más de una vez fastidié a _ésa mujer_ preguntándole con quién había engañado a L. Por desgracia, tenía todas las manías raras del padre, incluyendo las ojeras de "no he dormido nunca en toda mi vida". Sus ojos eran verdes, como los míos. También le había tomado muchas manías a Near, pude notarlo en seguida. No era sorpresa, pues tras la muerte de L, Near tuvo que encargarse de los dos niños muchas veces, cada vez que a _esa mujer_ le entraba una recaída.

-Hola Matty. Mamá me pidió que me asegurara de que no te fueras.

Suspiré. Cómo odiaba a _ésa mujer_.

-Es demasiado Mello-dependiente. No se irá, sin importar cuántas patadas reciba.

Luke Lawliet era un clon miniatura de su padre. Fue un poco impactante verlo por primera vez. Cuando abandoné Wammy's House, él apenas tenía unas semanas de haber nacido. Contaría ya casi seis años. Tenía ese mismo aspecto desaliñado de L, el cabello revuelto, la ropa gastada y los ojos vacíos. Y sin embargo, más que tristeza, sus ojos irradiaban sed de venganza. Fue escalofriante ver tanto odio en un niño tan pequeño. No tenía ojeras. Al menos alguien apreciaba el valor de dormir. También tenía esa mirada de "yo lo sé todo y todos son inferiores a mí" que me recordaba un poco a Mello, un poco a Near.

-Son una molestia. Son muy chicos para entender.

Y estoy consciente de que soné totalmente como Roger en uno de sus largos discursos sobre algo no muy importante que ni siquiera recuerdo. Pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con los dos enanos. De hecho no estaba de humor para absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué tenemos que entender? ¿Tus obsesiones? ¿Tu dependencia? ¿Tu absurdo orgullo? Creo que el que no entiende eres tú.

-Hasta le pediste a Near que intercediera por ti. Si realmente quieres algo, deberías pedirlo personalmente. Si prefieres defender tu orgullo a proteger a la persona que quieres, entonces ordena tus prioridades o deja de quejarte. Y dale tiempo al príncipe para que termine de subir por tu larga cabellera.

Miré de reojo al pequeño monstruo.

-Pensé que detestabas los cuentos de hadas.

Ella se rió, acomodando un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja.

-Sólo quise ponerlo en un lenguaje que entendieras.

Y se atreven a preguntarme por qué detesto a los niños…

* * *

Esto es espantoso. Mis piernas me dicen que salga a hablar con Matt. Mi razón me dice que los enanos ya están haciendo eso. Mi orgullo me dice que no tengo de qué justificarme con él. Y _esa parte de mi cuerpo_ que no quiero escuchar me está diciendo _cosas_ que prefiero ignorar.

Le doy la espalda a la puerta y vuelvo a sentarme en el sillón. Ella sonríe tranquilamente pero no dice nada. Esperará a que hable primero. Al fin de cuentas, yo la llamé. Pero ni siquiera sé qué decir. Me da vergüenza hablar de esto con ella. Me siento como una niña que ha tenido su primera menstruación. Sólo pensarlo me da asco. Ni siquiera sé por qué ese tipo de analogías se me cruzan por la cabeza ahora.

-No sé qué hacer…

Creo que lo he dicho en voz alta. Se suponía que lo dijera para mí mismo, mentalmente o algo así. Mi subconsciente me traiciona. Maldito sea. Él y los ojos verdes de Matt, que han hecho de mi vida mil veces más complicada de lo que debería ser. Y no sé por qué hablo de mi subconsciente como si fuera una persona.

-Has madurado Mello.

¿Madurado? No lo sé. Me siento más como un niño. Un niño que necesita de _alguien_ que lo cuide. Y eso es estúpido. Va totalmente contra lo que siempre he pensado. Sobre todo si _alguien_ se refiere a Matt. Es como si me hubiera vuelto dependiente. Y detesto eso. Siempre he podido valerme por mi cuenta, ¿por qué ahora me hace tanta falta tener a ese idiota cerca? Es una estupidez.

Pero al fin de cuentas… tendré que lidiar con ello, ¿cierto? Porque… no soportaría que Matt me ignorara de nuevo.

* * *

Mello ha madurado mucho desde que lo vi la última vez, hace más de seis años. Aún recuerdo cuando L y yo lo encontramos abandonado.

L tenía diez años y yo tenía ocho. Acababa de pasar la Navidad. Estábamos leyendo en nuestra habitación, cuando Katherine de pronto salió corriendo por una ventana. L y yo la seguimos hasta el depósito de basura del orfanato. Había un bebé ahí. No debía tener más de un par de semanas de haber nacido. Se veía muy flaco y apenas respiraba. Lo llevamos de prisa con Roger, y el pequeño fue atendido inmediatamente. Estuvo hospitalizado toda una semana, nos explicaron que probablemente llevaba varios días en ese basurero y estaba muy desnutrido.

Fue difícil convencer a Roger y Watari para conservar al niño. L le tomó cariño en seguida, pues a él también lo abandonaron en un basurero cuando acababa de nacer. Yo lo adopté como mi hermano y lo llamé Mihael. En su registro de nacimiento lleva mi apellido, como si de verdad fuéramos hermanos.

Recordar a ése pequeño niño de ojos azules, y verlo ahora, ya convertido en un adulto, me hace sentir nostalgia. Saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y le da una mordida. Ese vicio lo aprendió de mí.

Está nervioso, aunque no lo demuestra abiertamente, sus ojos se mueven en distintas direcciones, sin enfocar nada en particular. Estrés, nervios y preocupación; tal vez algo de miedo, pero es algo que él jamás se permitiría sentir. Mello siempre ha puesto su orgullo antes que nada. Es algo normal, después de haberse criado en un lugar como Wammy's House. Si no tienes tu orgullo, no tienes nada; por eso no puedes perder. Eso era… lo que en el fondo significaba la competencia en Wammy's. Y proteger el orgullo es no darle paso a la verdad, a la debilidad. Proteger tu orgullo para ser el mejor… es casi negar tu propia humanidad.

Tal vez por eso siempre me ha agradado Matty. Él nunca le dio importancia a la competencia. Él pensaba un poco como yo. Para él, su orgullo no era tan importante como otras cosas. Pero aún así… aquí estoy, y hasta yo he de admitir que ese orgullo maldito ocupa un lugar privilegiado entre mis prioridades, y sé que para Matt es igual. Nadie se escapaba de esa cruda competencia.

Mello voltea a verme y clava sus ojos azules en mí. Tiene miedo, estoy segura.

-Hermana… Matt dijo que me ama.

* * *

Diablos, me sentí tan estúpido diciendo eso… como una colegiala. Es que todo en sí es tan estúpido. Ni siquiera tendría que estar hablando de esto con ella. No tendría que estar hablando de esto con nadie. Ni siquiera tendría que estarlo pensando. Y aún así, no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza. Su estúpida peste a encierro, mugre y cigarro, su estúpido cabello sucio y revuelto, sus estúpidos ojos chispeantes y su estúpida sonrisa idiota… yo no tendría que estar pensando en todo eso.

Mi hermana sigue en silencio, sonriendo tranquilamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, siento que me escanea con su mirada, como tratando de leer a través de mí. Siento que no puedo esconderle nada, como si ella pudiera adivinar todos mis pensamientos con sólo mirarme. Pero es distinto que con Matt. Porque siento que Matt no necesita mirarme para saber exactamente lo que pienso y lo que siento. Siento que para Matt es suficiente sentir mi respiración, escuchar el tono de mi voz, o simplemente el eco de mis pasos, para entender a la perfección lo que pasa por mi mente. Porque así son las cosas con Matt, y no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Porque Matt puede leerme como si yo fuera un libro abierto sin siquiera esforzarse. Y ahora que me pongo a analizarlo, creo que Matt me conoce y me entiende mejor que yo mismo.

Qué estupidez.

La risa infantil de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos. Matt siempre dice que una persona adulta no debería reírse de esa forma.

Mierda. ¿De nuevo estoy relacionándolo todo con Matt?

Ella se sigue riendo. Es esa risa de cuando ve algo interesante, algo que le agrada.

-Ya se había tardado.

* * *

Hmmm… recuerdo ese día muy bien. Pero honestamente no es un tema que me guste tratar. Siempre he pensado que es muy triste recordar la última conversación que tuviste con una persona que ha muerto. Quiero decir… la última vez que hablé con papá le reclamé por tardarse tanto con el estúpido caso Kira en lugar de cuidar a mamá, que tenía unos tres meses de embarazo en ese entonces. Una se siente culpable por decir cosas que no debía y no decir las que debió haber dicho. Pero supongo que no tengo alternativa, ¿cierto?

Matt estaba fumando en silencio. Después de nuestra pequeña discusión, ya no había dicho nada. Se lo notaba ojeroso y más delgado que cuando abandonó Wammy's House. También se veía más alto. Eso me enfadaba. Matt siempre me molestó con mi estatura. Yo apenas tenía 9 años, aún no daba el estirón. Siempre supe que algún día sería más alta que él, pues tanto papá como mamá eran muy altos. Pero en aquel entonces, yo apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

-Se te van a podrir los pulmones.

Él apenas movió los ojos para verme.

-Eso es problema mío. No molestes, enana.

Luke le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca con un manotazo y lo pisoteó. Puede ser muy calmado y racional la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay momentos… Luke es muy emocional a veces… creo que en eso se parece un poco a Mello.

-Ya te has fumado ocho en la última hora, deja que entre oxígeno a tus pulmones antes de que les resulte tóxico.

Matt frunció el ceño y sacó su videoconsola portátil. Cuando era pequeña, me gustaba sentarme a ver a Matt jugando videojuegos. A veces Matt se hartaba tanto de mis preguntas, que me prestaba sus consolas viejas y los juegos que ya había completado para que lo dejara en paz. Inspeccioné la consola que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Una Slim and Lite? Por dios, Matty, eso es prehistórico. Esperaba más de ti.

Él se alzó las gafas naranjas, dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Siempre me gustaron mucho los ojos de Matt, porque se veían muy vivos. Totalmente distintos a los de Mello, Near o papá, que tenían esa mirada como de muerto. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Es mi favorita. Y la 3000 tenía defectos en la pantalla.

-No era un defecto, era un efecto secundario por el mejoramiento en la calidad y lo vivo de los colores.

-Pero más que una mejora, deterioraba la calidad de la imagen y causaba que se vieran líneas de scanner en la pantalla.

Me reí. Siempre me gustó discutir de videojuegos y consolas con Matt. Luke sólo murmuró algo sobre "niñerías". Una media sonrisa burlona cruzó fugazmente por las facciones de Matt. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, exhalando un suspiro junto con la primera bocanada de humo.

-¿Por qué discuto de consolas viejas contigo, monstruo?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, mostrando una blanca dentadura con un molar faltante y un canino en pleno crecimiento.

-Porque no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda sostener esa conversación contigo, sólo yo.

Matt ahogó una risa. Era como si los ánimos se hubieran calmado sólo hablando de defectos de pantalla. Suena a una tontería ahora.

-Tonta.

* * *

Sé que dije que detesto a los niños, eso no era mentira. Pero la enana tenía razón. Con nadie más podía tener una conversación que para cualquier otro sería totalmente trivial. Y todo es enteramente mi culpa. Prefería enseñarle al pequeño monstruo a hacer trampa en Super Mario Sunshine que ayudarle con la tarea. Y ahí estaba, hablando con una niña de nueve años sobre pixeles mientras pensaba en una manera de salir corriendo de ahí sin romper mi promesa.

Me tapé los ojos con una mano.

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo?…

El clon de L me miró fijamente, con aburrimiento. Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para insultarme.

-¡Era retórica!

La enana empezó a reírse de nuevo. Tan insoportable… Su risa era igual a la de ésa mujer. Empezaba a sentir que no podía escapar de esa risa infantil y absurda. Como si me persiguiera. Diablos, comenzaba a tener delirios paranoides. Definitivamente Mello era malo para mi salud mental.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba conmigo. Estaba enamorado de Mello. Loca y perdidamente enamorado de Mello. Y por eso estaba aquí, atrapado con los engendros de un tipo que no dormía y una mujer loca, que trataban de darme asistencia psicológica. Dioses, debía estar loco para no salir corriendo de ahí.

Y lo estaba. Por Mello.

-¿Sabes Matty? Tal vez si le dijeras a Mello…

Apreté los dientes y golpeé la pared con un puño, haciendo que la enana diera un brinco por el susto.

-Obviamente ya se lo dijo.

Odiaba ese tono de autosuficiencia. Diablos, ese niño crecería siendo igual que Near. Definitivamente no era algo que quisiera ver.

-¿En serio? ¿Y Mello qué te dijo? ¿Te pegó, acaso? ¿O te…

Luke le tapó la boca con una mano. Al menos el niño tenía un mínimo de sentido común.

Me tapé la cara con las manos con rabia. ¿Qué había hecho Mello? Me había besado y…

-Y se lo tiró… al parecer.

La mirada en los ojos oscuros del niño mostraba un mínimo interés, como si fuera divertido molestarme. De verdad era idéntico a Near. El pequeño monstruo le reprochó por ser "vulgar", y luego volteó a verme con curiosidad, como si no entendiera qué estaba haciendo yo ahí en ese momento.

-Pero entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

Me senté en el suelo, creciendo mi frustración a cada momento. De nuevo recordé por qué detesto a los niños. De pronto empecé a reírme como maniático. Una risa escalofriante, mezcla de rabia y autocompasión.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ustedes son el problema. _Ésa mujer_ es el problema. Siempre lo ha sido. Cada vez… que las cosas parecen ir bien… _ésa mujer_ aparece y lo echa todo a perder. ¡Ése es el maldito problema!

Los niños se sentaron también, uno a cada lado mío. Como si quisieran hacerme sentir rodeado.

-Ya te había dicho que no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aunque fue ingenuo de mi parte suponer que lo entenderías a la primera.

El niño me quitó el cigarrillo que estaba a punto de llevarme a la boca junto con el encendedor. Lo miré encender el cigarrillo y suspirar largamente. ¿Tan joven y fumando? Ni siquiera yo había empezado tan chico.

-¡Luke! Te va a matar ese vicio absurdo.

-Es culpa de él- y me señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice –El primer recuerdo que tengo es verlo a él fumando.

Suspiré fastidiado. Era realmente desconcertante ver a un mini L fumando y sentado como persona normal.

-Claro, es psicología elemental. "_Monkey see, monkey do_", ¿o no?

Él me miró de reojo, y pude ver sus cejas fruncirse ligeramente, molesto de que lo hubiera insultado tan descaradamente. Una bocanada de humo salió por la esquina de su boca, dándome de lleno en la cara.

Escuché a la enana suspirar resignada a un lado mío. Se revolvió el cabello con una mano, como molesta de que la conversación se hubiera volteado de ésa forma.

-Matty, escúchame. Mello no… no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, ¿vale? Porque yo entiendo… cuando alguien que te importa sufre por otra persona. Quieres… que esa persona desaparezca… para que la persona que quieres deje de sufrir… para que te vea… que se fije en ti y se dé cuenta… de lo mucho que te importa. Y quiero que sepas que Mello… él llamó a mamá porque estaba confundido. Mello tenía miedo de lastimarte de nuevo. Mello no quiere perderte… yo lo sé. Por favor, no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

* * *

Layla estaba enamorada de Matt. Al menos en ese entonces. Yo lo sabía y lo odiaba por eso. Layla se entristecía mucho de ver a Matt sufrir por Mello. Parecía como una broma o un viejo cliché. Pero era la realidad.

Suspiré mientras una nube de humo escapa de mi boca. Me aguanté las ganas de patear a Matt. Porque eso delataría a Layla. Y eso sólo enredaría más las cosas. Yo sólo quería acabar con esta tontería pronto, volver a casa con mamá y con Layla y dejar de meternos en asuntos ajenos. Quería que Mello y Matt arreglaran sus asuntos, follaran mucho y nos dejaran en paz. Que mamá dejara de preocuparse por ellos. Que Layla dejara de preocuparse por ellos.

Soy una persona rencorosa. Odio a Mello porque abandonó a mamá cuando su corazón estaba más frágil. Odio a Matt porque se fue cuando Layla necesitaba alguien con quien llorar. Odio a L porque no pudo mantenerse vivo para cuidar a mamá. Odio a Kira porque destruyó a nuestra familia. Supongo que al único que no odio, aparte de mamá y Layla, es a Near, pero eso es aparte.

Matt miró fijamente a Layla un momento, como si estuviera asimilando lo que ella decía.

-Son muy chicos para entender.

De nuevo con esa mierda. Me saqué el cigarrillo de la boca y le quemé el dorso de la mano con él. Matt dio un respingo y me lanzó unas veinte groserías, en cuatro idiomas distintos, mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Mail… ya pasamos por esto. Una conversación productiva y útil no da vueltas sobre un mismo asunto. Lo que ya se haya dicho, no tiene por qué repetirse. Hace la conversación cíclica y absurda. Si voy a perder mi tiempo haciendo de Celestina, al menos que sea sin darle vueltas a la misma estupidez.

Él me miró de reojo, molesto. No habíamos parado de lanzarnos miradas de odio en la última hora. No éramos gente compatible, estábamos destinados a lanzarnos insultos y palabras mordaces todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué esperan que haga? ¿Qué me siente aquí a recibir un sermón sobre mi vida privada, de ustedes? _No fucking way in __**hell**_.

-Pero el sermón ya te lo dimos. Lo único que esperamos es que tu cerebro lo asimile.

De nuevo parecía que los ánimos se volteaban y se calmaban de golpe. Era muy extraño y molesto. Me recordaba a una de esas conversaciones entre amigos que sólo se entienden a groserías y golpes. Era tan insoportablemente estúpido que me daban ganas de irme de ahí y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Matt sonrió tranquilamente. Nunca lo vi sonreír así. Aunque considerando mis pocas semanas de edad cuando él se fue, era comprensible. Ahora se veía calmado, como si súbitamente todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto por sí solos. Al parecer, no había sido una pérdida total de tiempo, después de todo.

-Ya veo…

* * *

No hemos parado de hablar. He oído ruidos y gritos afuera. Una risa extraña y la voz de Matt alzarse en más de una ocasión. Y me cuesta trabajo concentrarme en otra cosa, preguntándome qué podría estar pasando allá afuera.

-Mihael… ¿de verdad necesitas otra respuesta?

Le veo. Ella se ve tranquila y libre de cualquier duda. Tal vez es por eso que pensé en llamarla en primer lugar. Porque su presencia tranquiliza mi alma y me ayuda a ver más claro. Así ha sido siempre. Pero ahora siento… que mi visión sigue igual de nublada que antes.

-Ni siquiera tengo UNA respuesta. Yo no… De verdad no sé…

Ella me toma de la mano y sonríe dulcemente.

-Sólo recuerda… lo que has hecho y pensado en las últimas dos horas. Lo que te ha preocupado. Lo que te ha asustado. Lo que te ha entristecido. Lo que te haya hecho sonreír. ¿No ves el factor común, Mello?

Suspiro. Es cierto que mis pensamientos no han dejado de girar alrededor de Matt. Preocuparme por no lastimarlo. Asustarme cuando creí que se iría de nuevo. Y hasta… he dejado que se me escape una sonrisa o dos, recordando algo que Matt haya hecho, alguna tontería que haya dicho. Es como si de pronto todo el mundo girara alrededor de Matt. Como si Matt… fuera el centro del universo. Es confuso y aterrador. Porque me cuesta creer… que una persona que era sólo otra persona más en el mundo… se convirtiera en el centro del mundo… en la única persona del mundo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ya sabes la respuesta. No me necesitas, Mihael.

-Pero yo…

Ella sonríe. Aunque no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. -¿"Pero" qué?

Y la verdad es… que ni siquiera sé qué debería objetar. Es como si mi cabeza fuera un torbellino de ideas borrosas. Ideas, imágenes, palabras. Todas borrosas y lejos de mi alcance. Es tan frustrante… tan desesperante… quiero gritar, golpear a alguien, hacer algo… ¡Lo que sea! Cualquier cosa que haga que una idea se haga clara, sea la que sea. Odio sentir esa niebla impidiéndome acceder a mis pensamientos.

-¡NO LO SÉ, MIERDA!

Se exalta un poco por mi respuesta. Mierda, metí la pata de nuevo. Pareciera que no hago más que equivocarme últimamente. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Antes todo salía bien, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Pero desde que estoy con Matt, es como si… nunca hubiera habido un plan.

-_Sis_, yo… perdón. Sólo estoy… confundido. Esto no tendría que pasar. No a mí. Yo tenía un maldito plan. Y luego Matt… es como si todo el plan se hubiera roto. Como si ya no pudiera haber un plan. Porque cuando trato de llevar a cabo un nuevo plan, me equivoco en el primer paso, y hay que rehacer el plan por completo. No debería ser así. Yo no debería estarme equivocando tanto. Yo no debería equivocarme.

-Mello… -sonríe y me acomoda el cabello para destapar mi rostro –Este es el tipo de cosas que no necesitan un plan.

-No entiendo.

-Sólo improvisa.

¿Improvisar? Eso suena tan… tonto. Improvisar nunca funciona. Porque improvisando, las cosas pueden ponerse de cabeza, y entonces nunca llegarás al objetivo. Cuando improvisas, pasan cosas estúpidas e inesperadas, como despertar desnudo en la cama de Matt. Improvisar no funciona.

-Improvisar sólo trae más problemas.

Ella empieza a reírse. Es como si nunca dejara de sonreír. Es raro… es tranquilizador. Aunque… me gusta más cuando Matt se ríe. Porque cuando Matt se ríe, tiene una cara de idiota. Y con esa cara de idiota que me da ganas de golpear, se me olvida que el mundo se está colapsando a mi alrededor. Y sólo importa borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes, que entienda que no soporto a los idiotas.

-¿Sabes, Mello? Si tus planes hubieran funcionado, yo no estaría aquí sentada ¿cierto? Además…

Es como si lo que ella me dice ya no llegara a mis oídos. Porque ahora… sólo estoy pensando en ver a Matt, y verlo reírse como idiota. Y golpearlo. Para que deje de ser un idiota. Aunque cuando golpeo a Matt, generalmente se ríe más. Tal vez si le disparo deje de ser un idiota. Pero ¿qué digo? Es Matt. Si Matt no fuera idiota, no sería Matt. Y entonces no tendría a nadie a quién golpear.

Quiero ver a Matt.

-Eso ya lo sé Mello. Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara desde que llegué.

* * *

-Niños, entren un momento por favor. Necesito hablar con Matty.

Sé que Matt será más difícil de manejar que Mello. A Mello puedo predecirlo hasta cierto punto, puedo leerlo y calcular la dirección que tomará una conversación con él, dependiendo de sus expresiones y las inflexiones de su voz. Pero aunque conozco bien a Matt, sé que es capaz de cambiar de personalidad sólo para tratar de sorprenderme. También tengo que considerar que su orgullo está herido por mi presencia.

Los niños entran al departamento. Matt está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra la pared. No voltea a verme, sólo me mira momentáneamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-No has empezado a gritar. Supongo que los niños hablaron contigo.

-Para eso los mandaste ¿o no?

Le sonrío tranquilamente. Normalmente estaría gritándome palabrotas y lanzando frases mordaces sobre lo plana que estoy o lo tonta que soy. Pero ahora se limita a dejar escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Le diste cigarrillos a Luke.

-No se los di. Me los quitó. Y me quemó con ellos. Aparte del pequeño monstruo escandaloso, tienes un enano prepotente y fumador.

No puedo evitar reírme ligeramente. Matt siempre me critica cuando me río, dice que parezco niña pequeña, que debería portarme de acuerdo a mi edad.

-Es cierto. Es como si nunca te hubieras ido.

Voltea a mirarme de golpe, con algo de rabia y confusión. Aplasta su cigarrillo contra el suelo y arroja los restos hacia el fondo del corredor. Está molesto, eso es más que obvio.

-Matty… te encargo mucho a Mello. No tengo que decirte que él merece ser muy feliz… por eso…

Él se ríe. Es una risa rara, melancólica y autocompasiva. Golpea el suelo con fuerza y rabia.

-Claro que lo sé… que el merece ser el más feliz de todos. Por eso… tienes que quedarte. Él no será feliz si no estás tú. Deberías saberlo, si lo conoces tan bien como dices.

Me quedo mirándolo, sin saber qué decirle. No esperaba una respuesta así. Ni remotamente. Esperaba que dijera que si quería hacerlo feliz, me largara, que lo dejara en sus manos.

-No me veas así. No quiero tu lástima. Tú ganaste. Yo me rindo… ya estoy cansado de perder. Tú ganaste.

* * *

A pesar de lo que había hablado con los enanos, sólo de verla me llené de rabia. No había razón, sólo sentía rabia. Porque Mello la llamó a ella. Él no confiaba en mí. No tanto como confiaba en esa mujer. A mí no me decía las cosas, pues su orgullo se anteponía. Con ella, su orgullo pasaba a segundo plano. A pesar de todo, yo había perdido.

-Estás equivocado, Matt. Mello te quiere a ti, ya deberías saberlo. Tú conoces a Mello mejor que nadie, deberías entender lo que pasa por su cabeza. Lo que siente, lo que piensa, nadie mejor que tú puede entenderlo. Deberías haber notado la forma en que te mira, la forma en la que piensa en ti.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ, MIERDA!

Sus expresiones habían cambiado un poco. De su habitual sonrisa, ahora estaba exaltada, agitada y preocupada.

-Yo sé perfectamente… cómo se siente Mello respecto a mí. Yo lo entiendo a la perfección. Y aún así… a pesar de todo… a pesar de que… tú eres sólo su hermana ahora… él va a ir a matarse por cumplir una promesa que te hizo a ti.

Sí, había escuchado la última parte de su conversación a través de la puerta. Lo había oído todo. Y eso era lo que me daba rabia.

_-_Sis_, yo… voy a capturar a Kira. Voy a hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho._

_Casi pude imaginarla agachando la vista con preocupación y tristeza. El recuerdo de L que la perseguía desde hacía años le hacía perder el color en la cara. Y el miedo y la culpa de saber que su hermano probablemente moriría por su causa._

_-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Ya sabes que… yo no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma. Quiero que te quedes aquí, a salvo. Quiero que estés aquí con Matt. Que tengas una vida más tranquila y normal. Que seas muy feliz. Te lo mereces Mello. Y es todo lo que yo deseo para ti._

_Y también pude imaginar a Mello desviando la mirada, fijando sus ojos azules en sus rodillas ligeramente separadas, captando un atisbo del suelo color rojo del apartamento._

_-No puedo no hacerlo. No puedo permitir que Near me derrote. No puedo permitir… que Kira se quede sin pagar por lo que te hizo._

_Y la oí suspirar. Porque es difícil hacer que Mello cambie de idea. De hecho es imposible._

Suspiró de nuevo, mirándome con tristeza. Odiaba su lástima. La odiaba con toda mi alma. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella era la hermana de Mello, y yo no podía tocarla.

Luego, de la nada empezó a reírse. Reírse tontamente. Como niña pequeña, o peor. Parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar de la risa. Y seguía riendo y riendo. Por un momento pensé que se ahogaría de la risa. Se sostenía el estómago, quejándose del dolor entre carcajadas. Finalmente pareció calmarse, se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos, mientras aún dejaba ir un par de risitas tontas.

-¿No entiendes Matty? Este juego… nosotros nunca estuvimos jugando. Sin importar lo que hiciéramos o dijéramos… el que manejaba la maquinita era Mello.

Esta vez pensé que de verdad había perdido la cabeza. Siempre pensé que estaba loca, pero ahora en serio se veía como para ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-Quiero decir que… todo el tiempo, esto ha sido como una de esas máquinas. Las que están rellenas de muñecos, y el que juega trata de sacar un muñeco con una garra. Tú y yo, Mail, hemos sido siempre los muñecos; y el que maneja la garra siempre ha sido Mello. Sólo era cuestión de que… escogiera qué muñeco sacar. Y al final parece que… no escogió a ninguno.

Hasta me reí en ese momento. Porque entendí de lo que hablaba. Entendí que había perdido contra una persona que ni siquiera competía. No… peor aún. Yo era el único que competía desde el principio. Pero quien ganó al fin de cuentas, nunca supo que formaba parte de la competencia.

-Al final… escogió a L ¿cierto?

-Totalmente.

-Maldito bastardo…

Y es que por encima de su vida y de las promesas, de cualquier tipo de aprecio o amor, lealtad, fraternidad, o cualquier cosa… Mello había elegido que quería superar a L. Y todo lo demás no importaba.

* * *

Luke y Mello llevaban quince minutos mirándose con odio el uno al otro. No habíamos dicho una palabra desde que entramos a la habitación y el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y molesto.

-¿Podrían dejarlo? _You're getting on my nerves_.

Luke volteó a verme un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es culpa de él.

Mello se enfadó y se levantó de golpe de la silla.

-¿Culpa mía? No he dicho una palabra, no puede ser culpa mía.

Luke volvió a mirarlo, dirigiendo su odio hacia él de nuevo.

-Tú abandonaste a mamá. Es culpa tuya.

Y volvieron a mirarse con odio, en silencio. Dioses, y dicen que yo soy infantil.

* * *

-Matty…

Odiaba ese apodo. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Sonaba totalmente estúpido e infantil. Nada que ver conmigo. Me molestaba inmensamente. Por ello, no volteé a mirarla, ni hice ningún movimiento que dijera que la estaba escuchando. Ella hablaría de todos modos.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Tsk. Como si yo fuera a hacerle un favor a esa mujer. Antes me tiraría todos mis videojuegos a la basura.

-No creo… que pueda hacerse nada al respecto ya... pero por favor… No dejes que Mello vaya a matarse para atrapar a Kira.

Suspiré derrotado. Era un favor de doble cara. Porque era hacerle un favor a ella, lo cual iba contra todo lo que me había jurado a mí mismo desde que era un niño. Por otro lado, era por el bien de Mello. Aunque como ella misma dijo, cualquier cosa sería inútil. Mello era demasiado cabezota para cambiar de opinión.

-Tsk. Como si me fuera a escuchar. Es más probable que yo vaya a matarme junto con él.

Ella suspiró tristemente.

-Sea como sea, esto terminará pronto.

Encendí otro cigarrillo.

-Eso espero.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente. Aún se notaba la tristeza en su rostro. Algo así como… un sonrisa de tranquilidad, y a la vez llena de preocupación. Y como si… se sintiera derrotada. Era absurdo. Siempre he dicho que es muy estúpido eso que hacen las mujeres. Estar tristes, enojadas y danzando de felicidad al mismo tiempo. No tenía sentido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que metía una mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sacaba una caja, pero por la perspectiva, no supe de qué se trataba. Dejó la caja en mi regazo, y sólo entonces pude darle un buen vistazo.

-Estás como una cabra. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? Sólo salieron tres copias a la venta. Debió costar una millonada.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que fuera algo que no tuvieras ¿o no? Y ya sabes… que tengo muchos contactos, Matty. Tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Me guardé el videojuego bajo el chaleco y dejé que una nube de humo escapara de mi nariz.

-No pienses que te daré las gracias.

Ella rió suavemente. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que las gracias ya se las había dado.

-Nunca esperé que lo hicieras.

Guardamos silencio un momento. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían tornado de esta forma? Yo la odiaba. ¿Por qué nos quedábamos callados, sumidos en el cómodo silencio, como viejos amigos? Sabía bien que ella me veía como a otro de sus hermanos. Pero yo la odiaba.

-De verdad vas a hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Su primera reacción fue voltear a verme de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego su expresión se volvió triste. Siempre encontré gratificante el encontrar las palabras correctas para hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa tonta.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Que soy egoísta ¿no es cierto? Lo soy, en efecto. Sé que todo terminará pronto. Y al fin de cuentas… yo hice esa promesa. Sé que es una tontería. Sé que tengo dos hijos que no están en edad de cuidarse solos, y que pesará sobre sus hombros una culpa muy grande. Sé que tengo un hermano que no ha dejado de depender de mí del todo. Sé que Near me ve como a una madre. Sé que todos los niños de Wammy's dependen parcialmente de mí. Y sé que L nunca aprobó que yo hiciera esa promesa.

-¿Y aún así piensas hacerlo?

-Siempre he dicho que hay un límite de dolor que una persona puede soportar. Y yo pasé mi límite hace mucho tiempo, Mail.

-Tsk. De verdad eres de lo peor.

-Lo sé.

-Si Mello llora… hackearé las computadoras del infierno y me encargaré personalmente de que te pongan la olla a la misma temperatura que el punto de fusión del titanio.

-No espero menos de ti.

Y volvió a sonreír melancólicamente. Se levantó con ligera torpeza, como si estuviera ebria.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Se tambaleó hasta la puerta y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer. Era como si nuestra conversación la hubiera agotado, como si le hubiera drenado su fuerza vital.

-¡Reira!

Ella volteó a verme, sorprendida. Era natural. Ella se creía que no quedaba nadie vivo que supiera su nombre. Ingenua. Ni siquiera fue difícil de averiguar. Si ella podía molestarme llamándome por mi nombre, yo tenía el mismo derecho, ¿no?

Su expresión de sorpresa cambió por una sonrisa de esas que me hacían enfadar. Le arrojé una barra de chocolate que llevaba guardada en un bolsillo. Ella la atrapó en el aire y la miró confundida.

-Eres tan tonta que seguro se te quedaron tus chocolates en Wammy's cuando te saliste corriendo para acá.

Si Mello era adicto al chocolate, lo suyo no sé qué era. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo sin comer chocolate, se le bajaba el azúcar y se volvía más torpe de lo normal. Era como si le diera un auténtico síndrome de abstinencia, daba miedo.

Ella sonrió y murmuró un "gracias" antes de darle una mordida a la barra de chocolate y golpear un par de veces. Yo también me acerqué a la puerta, dispuesto a entrar en cuanto los intrusos se largaran. Me estaba helando ahí afuera.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y el pequeño monstruo salió de ahí despotricando contra Mello y el enano, sobre no sé qué cosa relacionada con "niñerías".

-Por los dioses, mamá, ya era tiempo. ¡Me están volviendo loca!

Escuché las voces de Mello y el enano desde adentro, como sincronizadas.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!

Sentí ganas de reírme, sonaban como niños pequeños, en el momento en el que la mamá llega y los ve jalándose de los cabellos. Los tres finalmente salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia la calle, lo cual me hizo sentir enormemente aliviado. Esa mujer se detuvo un momento cuando pasó junto a mí.

-Hazlo muy feliz, por favor.

Entré al apartamento, deseoso de acostarme a dormir o algo así. Alcancé a darle una respuesta antes de que estuviera muy lejos para escucharla.

-No necesitas pedirlo.

Y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Finalmente, después de dios sabe cuántas horas, cuántas tonterías y cuánto tiempo perdido, estaba al fin en casa, con Mello. Y él estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente al suelo, como tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No podía ver su rostro, pues su cabello lo tapaba, pero estaba seguro de que tenía la nariz arrugada de esa forma tan particular que me fascinaba.

Sólo de imaginarlo arrugando su nariz se me olvidó toda la rabia, todo el despecho, todo el miedo, toda la confusión. Todo, todo se fue, y sólo quedó ese infinito y absurdo amor que había sido la causa de todos mis problemas.

Estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación a dormir. Supuse que lo mejor era dejar esta conversación para el día siguiente. Ambos estábamos muy cansados y exaltados para hablar a gusto y como se debía. Y él necesitaba terminar de desenmarañar sus pensamientos. No dudaba que lo que esa mujer le hubiera dicho había ayudado a acomodar las cosas, pero también sabía que aún quedaban nubarrones y telarañas en su mente, y que necesitaba poner todo en orden antes de poder hablar.

Sin embargo, una mano fina y ligeramente temblorosa se aferró a mi pantalón antes de que yo pudiera siquiera salir de la sala.

Miré a Mello. Él seguía mirando fijamente al suelo, pero su mano estaba firme en su agarre. Su voz sonaba igualmente firme, y no daba lugar a réplicas.

-Matt… no te vayas. Necesito hablar contigo. Es… importante.

* * *

De nuevo no sé por qué dije eso. No tenía que haberlo dicho. Siento que mi cuerpo me está traicionando mucho estos días. Y no me agrada en absoluto que lo haga.

Hablar… ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? No tengo idea de qué es lo que le quiero decir. O más bien… tengo una idea pero… es que esto no debería ser así. Mi vida no tenía que haberse vuelto una serie para chicas. Una de esas en las que la protagonista es imbécil y se pasa toda la serie tratando de confesarle sus estúpidos sentimientos al chico guapo de la escuela, que sufre de retraso mental. Al final descubre que está enamorada de su mejor amigo y se casan. ¡A la mierda con eso!

Pero la verdad… sí quiero hablar con Matt. Quiero dejar las cosas en claro. No quiero que Matt me dé la espalda de nuevo.

Matt se sienta a mi lado en el sillón. No me atrevo a verle la cara, no sé bien por qué. ¿Qué debo decirle ahora?

-Matt yo…

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué no te enseñan estas cosas en los libros? Tal vez porque son estupideces. Sí, son estupideces. Yo no tendría que estar pasando por esto, diciendo y pensando este tipo de estupideces.

-… ya estoy recuperado de la explosión. Mañana me iré para atrapar a Kira.

Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido. Sólo quise decir algo, algo que no fuera estúpido. Y eso fue lo que salió de mi boca. Aunque decir eso es… como un aviso. Un aviso de que… me iré de nuevo. Y ya no veré a Matt sonreír como idiota. Es mejor así. Tengo asuntos que resolver. Y cuando lo haga, tal vez vuelva a buscar a Matt… tal vez entonces las cosas vuelvan a cómo debían ser, a cómo eran antes.

-Vale, ya mismo hago las maletas. ¿A dónde iremos? Porque tenemos que pensar dónde quedarnos, y necesitaremos plata. Y tengo que…

-¡Tú no irás conmigo, idiota!

No, Matt no irá conmigo. Ya lo decidí. Me estorbaría, con lo idiota que es. Y me distraería. ¿De dónde ha sacado que vendría conmigo? Dije que _yo_ iría a atrapar a Kira, no nosotros.

Supongo que Matt se enfadará. Pero no me preocupa ahora. Mientras no llore. No sé qué haría si Matt llorara. Creo que… no, no tengo idea de qué haría.

Pero Matt… no se oye enfadado. No está fumando, acabo de notarlo. Y se ríe, deja ir una risa corta y burlona.

-Mello… me tomó seis años encontrarte. Tú no me conoces lo suficiente si crees que te dejaré ir de nuevo.

Mierda, Matt es tan terco… Pero diga lo que diga, él no vendrá conmigo. Porque simplemente no vendrá. Así tiene que ser. Porque yo lo decidí. Es verdad, yo soy quien toma las decisiones. Así ha sido siempre. Yo tomo las decisiones. Yo doy las órdenes. Y Matt sólo es Matt. Se queja y al final obedece.

-Eso no…

Matt me tapa la boca con una mano. Me mira como si me tuviera lástima. Y sonríe. Luego su mirada se vuelve firme, libre de cualquier duda. Decidida, y sin dar lugar a réplica.

-No pierdas tu tiempo. No me importa si quieres o no. No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no. Yo voy a seguirte hasta el puto infierno, Mello.

Siento los ojos húmedos. Es algo que no había sentido en muchos años. Es como si… todo el tiempo… hubiera estado esperando que Matt dijera esas palabras. Todo el tiempo. Como si en el fondo, deseara que él lo dijera, con esa mirada y esa voz firme de "y lo que pienses al respecto no me importa".

Su rostro cambia de nuevo. Y ahora vuelve a sonreír como idiota. La mano que tapaba mi boca se mueve a mi nuca y me jala. Matt ya me había besado antes, anoche y esta mañana. Pero ahora se siente diferente. Es estúpido. Sí, se siente como algo estúpido. Pero diferente. Porque no es normal que algo estúpido se sienta tan bien. Bien como… como si en el fondo hubiera estado esperando que pasara… desde siempre. Tal vez a eso se refería mi hermana cuando dijo que la respuesta la sabía solamente yo. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y yo no lo veía. Tal vez eso era lo que se escondía detrás de la niebla en mi mente. Eso que es lo mismo que me hace cerrar los ojos ahora.

* * *

Ya es hora. Tengo que empezar a ejecutar el plan. Lo primero es contactar a Near y recuperar mi fotografía. Y tal vez… conseguir que me dé algo de información. No fue difícil encontrar la residencia de esa mujer de la SPK. Casi puedo sentir que Near espera que lo busque a través de ella. Pero no importa. Mi prioridad ahora es recuperar mi fotografía. Es lo único que evitará que Kira me mate, ahora que sabe mi nombre. Ni siquiera sé por qué Near tiene esa foto.

_-No vale Mello. ¿Cómo que Near tiene una foto tuya y yo no? Tsk, no llevamos ni un día juntos y ya me engañaste. Hieres mis sentimientos, Mello. Si te vas a ver con Near, no olvides que yo soy mejor que él en la cama._

Estúpido Matt.

Por alguna razón, dudo al poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. Siento que cuando salga, se romperá este pequeño espacio aislado y tranquilo. No, más que sentirlo, lo sé. Me dan ganas de quedarme aquí dentro, encerrado solo con Matt. Que nada de afuera pueda entrar a destruir la paz que encontré en este diminuto departamento. Pero no puedo. Es algo que no puedo permitirme. Darme por vencido y dejarle el camino libre a Near. Yo juré que me convertiría en un digno sucesor de L. Y para hacerlo, debo capturar a Kira. Estaría traicionándome a mí mismo si no lo hiciera.

_-Sabes que yo preferiría no hacer nada. Pero te conozco, Mello, y sé que no cambiarás de opinión. Ya te lo dije, te seguiré hasta el puto infierno y más allá si hace falta. Aunque si decides quedarte aquí encerrado conmigo, no me molestaré._

Estúpido Matt.

Siento una mano cálida sobre la mía. Matt me sonríe. Quiero patearlo por lo idiota que se ve con esa sonrisa. Y temo que cuando abra la puerta, se desvanecerá esa sonrisa y se apagarán esos centelleantes ojos verdes. Siento algo que podría calificarse como miedo. Porque no quiero que eso pase.

-Toma una decisión, Mello. Afuera o adentro. De todos modos estaré ahí, sin importar lo que decidas. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Mientras abro la puerta y el aire frío de Los Angeles me da de lleno en la cara, me doy cuenta de que no me hace falta nada más. Ahora está más claro que nunca.

Lo único que necesito es esa sonrisa idiota, esos ojos verdes y esta mano cálida. Y ese insoportable olor a cigarrillo.

Sí, es lo único que necesito.

**END!!!!**

Se acabó!!! OMFG No puedo creer que se acabara!!! Dios, que largo me quedó!!! 8045 palabras, 19 cuartillas Word. Y siento que mucho de eso es pointless conversation.

_Monkey see, monkey do_, se refiere a "el mono ve, el mono hace" en referencia a que los animales, al ver a otro de sue specie hacer algo sin sufrir daño, lo consideran seguro, por lo que no dudan en imitarlo

_Sis_ es una abreviación de "Sister" que significa hermana

_No fucking way_ in hell es como "Ni madres" aunque la traducción más exacta sería "De ninguna manera" sólo que lleno de groserías XD.

_You're getting on my nerves_ es como "Me están hartando" o "Me están sacando de mis casillas"

Todos esos los puse en inglés porque en español no se leían bien, lo lamento.

Les seré sincera, de este capítulo tenía planeada UNA COSA cuando empecé a escribirlo, y es la conversación de Kath/Reira con Matt. Todo lo demás salió por su cuenta. Tal vez por eso todo lo demás es tan largo y pointless. Pero siento que si le quito cosas quedará vacío e incompleto.

Particularmente las conversaciones con los niños. No tengo idea de dónde salieron. Cuando empecé a escribir N'U, L no había tenido hijos, lo cual notarán cuando Kath menciona la soledad que siente en el primer capítulo. Luke nació por el capítulo 3 XD y el timing para su concepción no me queda muy claro. Layla nació entre los capítulos 6 y 7, ya no me queda muy claro. El único inconveniente con ellos fue que la salida de escena quedó muy rara y precipitada, no me gusta.

Ahora en la parte climax del capítulo, cuando Matt está a punto de decir "Tú ganaste" llega el grito estridente desde la azotea "(inserte aquí el nombre de Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)!!! Ayúdame a bajar la ropaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" ¿Quién mejor que una mamá para matarte la inspiración? NADIE!!!! Así que me mataron la inspiración de la peor manera posible. Fue frustrante.

Ahora, sobre la conversación de Layla con Matt. Igual que en el segundo capítulo, hice toda una investigación sobre videojuegos. Como no sé qué consolas estarán de moda en 2010, tomé una de las actuales, el Play Station Portable (PSP) y lo investigué. La segunda versión es el Slim and Lite o 2000 que trae Matt, mientras que la versión 3000 (que salió a la venta el 14 de octubre de este año) que lo sucedió en efecto tenía un error de pantalla en la que se veían "líneas de scanner" "debido a las características del hardware del nuevo sistema LCD del PSP-3000" (cita textual de la declaración de SCEA al respecto) Busquen en Wikipedia si están interesados, en la versión en inglés, el artículo en español está muy incompleto.

¿Qué videojuego le regala Reira a Matt? No tengo idea. De nuevo, no sé qué videojuegos estén de moda en 2010, ni cuáles tendrán versiones especiales o algo así. Imagínense lo que quieran, no es relevante.

Un agradecimiento especial a Axia, Seihi, Usagi, tribiusa y a todas las maravillosas personas que me siguieron en esta historia hasta el final. Los quiero!!! (GRAN ABRAZO)

Hay un proyecto de Epílogo sobre el 26 de enero de 2011, pero no sé si escribirlo. No sé si podré plasmar la angustia y el dolor de la muerte por escrito.

Por lo pronto tengo en mente muchas historias! Quiero escribir más one-shots pero me falta inspiración. Tengo pensado uno de navidad, sólo falta darle forma. También otro MxM pero en Universo Alterno, y un LxOC con un acercamiento a Kath (no sé si escribir este) y una especie de secuela enfocada en Near y los niños Lawliet. Además tengo en mente algunos de Bleach, un GrimmUlqui más Angsty, un ByakuyaRenji con Mpreg, y uno comedia con muchos pairings diferentes. Finalmente tengo mis otros fics que de pronto me nació continuar, especialmente Tsuki y CoD, así que ya veremos qué nos depara el destino XD. Pero tengan por seguro que me verán por aquí.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme y estaré esperando sus opiniones sobre este final. A mí me gustó bastante. Esa última frase de Mello que es abierta pero concluyente. Me encanta. El resto del cap no sé qué tal esté, me da cosa leerlo por lo largo que es.

En fin, me despido y espero verlos a todos pronto en algún momento de la vida!!! Los amooo!!!!


	11. Epilogue: Cold

Bueno, al final, leyendo un fic de Leo ampi, agarré el impulso para escribir el Epílogo. Nada más de la nada. Necesitaba algo que escribir antes de seguir con 30 days (que no puede seguir hasta el viernes)

Sobre el cap anterior, obviamente no me di a entender. Lo que quise decir es que Mello salió del departamento, por eso mencioné el viento frío. Lo que Mello quiso decir es que aunque estuviera afuera, aunque se enfrentara a la muerte, lo único que necesitaba era tener a Matt a su lado. Y que mientras Matt lo acompañara, él podría seguir buscando superar a L y derrotar a Kira. Creo que igualmente no me expliqué del todo.

En fin, disclaimer, advertencias, bla bla, ya deben saberse todo eso. En fin, esto será triste, angsty drama tragedia y etc. Espero poder hacerlos llorar, aunque no soy buena con las emociones de las personas.

**Epilogue: Cold**

Qué frío se siente. Muy frío. Como si el sol se hubiera apagado. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Como si todo el calor se hubiera desvanecido. Así de frío se siente.

_-... aún no se sabe la identidad del hombre que murió en el tiroteo..._

Se oye tan distante... esa voz desconocida... el sonido de las balas... las sirenas de las patrullas... se oye distante y carece de significado... lo único que importa es que todo eso en conjunto... significa que estás muerto.

_Perdóname._

Tú no querías hacer esto. Tú mismo dijiste que no era una buena idea. Quisiste convencerme de no hacerlo. Y yo no te escuché. Cegado por mi orgullo, por mi necesidad de probarme a mí mismo, y por esa estúpida promesa, te obligué a hacer algo que no querías. Y tú aceptaste sin rechistar, como siempre lo hiciste.

_-¿Estás seguro, Mello? Terminaremos muertos los dos._

_-Deja de decir estupideces. Es necesario. Near debe saber que esa libreta es falsa._

_-Entonces díselo directamente._

_-Matt, pídeme lo que quieras, pero jamás me pidas que venda mi dignidad._

Mi dignidad. Mi orgullo. Tú siempre estuviste dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, sólo para proteger mi absurdo orgullo. Ese orgullo que siempre criticaste, diciendo que nos mataría a ambos. Ese orgullo que ha perforado tu cuerpo con una docena de balas, ese orgullo que ahora tiñe el suelo con tu sangre, tan roja como tu cabello.

_-¿Al menos sexo de despedida? Anda._

_-No seas imbécil. No vamos a morir._

_-Mello, sé realista. Estamos hablando de la persona más importante de Japón, probablemente del mundo. De un mundo cegado por ese Kira. Esto no es un videojuego, Mello. Sólo tenemos una vida, y ningún hada que reciba los golpes por nosotros._

_-Tch. Tenías que meter tus putos videojuegos._

Siempre critiqué tus videojuegos. Esos que te tenían absorto por horas. Los odiaba porque cuando jugabas, te olvidabas de mi existencia, dejabas de ponerme atención. Y siempre odié que no me pusieras atención. Odiaba que no me miraras sólo a mí. Pero ahora ¿cómo vas a verme, si la luz ha abandonado esos ojos verdes?

_-Ya está. Tienes prohibido morir._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Eso. Que te prohíbo morir. Si lo haces, no volveré a hablarte nunca._

_-Mello, ¿te das cuenta de lo absurdo que eso suena?_

_-Ya he dicho. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, tarado._

Tenías razón. Era absurdo e infantil. Fue tonto de mi parte creer que sólo por prohibírtelo, no ibas a morir. Sabía que era una tontería desde que lo dije. Y aún así, en alguna parte, en el fondo de mi alma, sentía que te mantendrías vivo, sólo porque yo te había prohibido morir. Y porque tú nunca me contradecías. Y aún así, ahí estás, en el suelo. Es la primera vez que te atreves a hacer algo que te había prohibido.

_-Ya muévete, se hace tarde._

_-Vale, vale. No me presiones._

_-¿Qué tanto me miras, idiota?_

_-Te amo, Mello._

Tú me amabas. Jamás te cansaste de decirlo. Jamás te cansaste de demostrármelo. Hiciste de todo para hacerme ver cuánto me amabas, y cuán incondicional era ese amor. Y yo jamás lo valoré como debí hacerlo. Porque pensaba que siempre estarías a mi lado. Pensaba que ese amor, que era sólo mío, jamás desaparecería. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que ese amor haría que tu piel perdiera todo el color que tenía.

_-Si regresas vivo, voy a decírtelo, Matt._

_-¿Decirme qué?_

_-Eso que quieres oír. Sabes lo que es._

Nunca lo pediste, pero en el fondo, siempre deseaste que yo dijera que te amaba también. Y lo hacía. Sólo que nunca quise darle voz a eso que los dos sabíamos bien. Y ahora, cuánto deseo habértelo dicho antes, miles de veces, hasta que te cansaras de escucharlo. Pero ahora, jamás me oirás decirlo, ni aunque lo grite con todas mis fuerzas

_Te amo Matt._

Me besaste antes de subir al auto. Siempre que me besabas, me sentía tan cálido, tan completo... Y ahora, Matt, sé que jamás volveré a sentirme así; porque ahora tu cuerpo yace en mitad de la calle, y aunque sigues siendo tú, sé que ahora estás frío... frío.

Frío como el que siento ahora. Frío como el vacío que asalta mi alma. Frío como la soledad. Frío como las lágrimas que no puedo contener más. Frío como mi corazón, que se ha parado sin que me diera cuenta. Frío como la oscuridad que me absorbe muy lento.

Y ahora... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta luz tan brillante que no me deja ver? ¿Qué es este lugar que me parece tan familiar?

Una cama, un colchón blando. Paredes blancas. Una habitación amplia.

¿Wammy's House?

¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Ha sido un sueño? ¿O es que estoy soñando ahora?

Giro mi cabeza. A donde debía estar tu cama. Y ahí está, desordenada, con videojuegos y cajetillas de cigarros, tal y como la recuerdo. Pero tú no estás en ningún lado. Tengo que salir. Tengo que saber si estás aquí. Tengo que encontrarte. Me cruzo frente al espejo. No, no puede haber sido un sueño, sigo teniendo veinte años, y el rosario que me regalaste. Pero mi cicatriz se ha ido. Matt, ¿dónde estás?

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación. De _nuestra_ habitación. Me precipito por los pasillos, buscándote. En la sala de juegos, en el vestíbulo, en el salón del televisor. No estás. La habitación de Near, la de mi hermana ¿ése era L? ¡No importa! Sólo importa encontrarte, Matt.

Llego a la puerta del jardín. La luz del sol es tan brillante que me deja ciego. ¿Ese jardín era tan grande? El pasto llega hasta donde alcanza mi vista. Pero no importa. Porque mis ojos encuentran lo que estaban buscando. Cabello rojo como el fuego, y esos goggles que te regalé hace tantos años. Y tu sonrisa tan tonta y un cigarrillo en tu boca. Y tus ojos tan verdes, tan hermosos, tan tuyos.

Siento que voy a llorar otra vez. Te pones de pie y extiendes tus brazos hacia mí, invitándome a fundirme en ellos. Y en un instante, estoy corriendo hacia ti, muriendo sólo por estar contigo y no dejarte ir nunca.

Matt... estás aquí.

**END**

Sí, es definitivo ahora. No sé si los hice llorar, yo lloré escribiendo algunas partes. Espero me cuenten lo que sintieron.

Quedó algo corto, pensé que sería más largo, al final no fue así. Cuando lo escribí en mi cabeza, era algo diferente, aunque el concepto era el mismo. Todas las reflexiones de Mello se escribieron solas. Creo que quedó... bien. Pero no me atrevo a leerlo. Si escribiéndolo, lloré, leyéndolo no sé... Por eso me disculpo por errores de dedo y esas cosas.

Espero me manden sus reviews. Me daría mucho gusto saber sus opiniones sobre el mini-epílogo.


End file.
